Facing the Truth
by half-time-writer
Summary: Remus zeigt Sirius ein paar Monate nach ihrem Schulabschluss endlich sein wahres Gesicht. Auf der andern Seite droht Sirius seines vor ihm zu verlieren. Doch vielleicht bietet gerade das die Gelegenheit, die sich sonst nie ergeben hat.
1. Prolog

_A.N.: Hallo liebe Leute!_

_Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, meine eigene Version einer Wolfstar zu schreiben. Updates gibt es jedem Montag (i.d.R.) und ich verspreche, dass es nicht so elendig viele Kapitel, wie bei meiner ersten Geschichte werden, aber dennoch genug für alle, die ein bisschen mehr Kapitel vertragen können (ca. 15). ;-)_  
_Wenn ihr Kritik, Anregungen oder Fragen habt, schreibt mir gerne einen Kommentar oder eine P.M.._

_Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_Euer Half-Time-Writer_

* * *

**Prolog**

Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Remus' Nase und versuchte ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Er ignorierte diesen anmaßenden Versuch und drehte sich nur schlaftrunken auf die andere Seite. Der Tag war wahrscheinlich schon fortgeschritten, doch das war ein Problem um das er sich kümmern konnte, wenn er wach war. Die Sonne nun im Rücken, versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen, doch auch nach Minuten blieb der Versuch erfolglos. Vielleicht sollte er der Sonne diesmal ihren Sieg gönnen. Langsam streckte er die Glieder und sog die Luft in tiefen Atemzügen ein. Im Raum lag noch der Geruch der letzten Nacht.

Remus schlug die Augen auf. Sein Blick fiel auf einen braunen Haarschopf. Zu helle Locken, die ihrem Besitzer hinten zerzaust vom Kopf abstanden und vorne in die zu weit auseinanderstehenden Augen fielen. Remus setzte sich auf und betrachtete nachdenklich das Gesicht. Wie automatisch hob sich seine Hand und schwebte ein paar Sekunden über einer Strähne, die seinem Besitzer bis zu der zu spitzen Nase gefallen war, als wollte sie sie aus dem fremden Gesicht streichen. Dann sank die Hand unverrichteter Dinge wieder hinab zur Matratze. Abrupt drehte Remus den Kopf und wand sich aus der zerwühlten Bettwäsche. Auf leisen Sohlen ging er ins Bad.

Obwohl die Wohnung so klein und hellhörig war, dass man in dem Schlafzimmer unmöglich das Prasseln der Dusche oder das Klappern des Geschirrs hätte überhören können, tauchte sein Gast erst in der Küche auf, als der French Toast schon beinahe fertig war. Remus drehte den Kopf, als er die zögernden Schritte hinter sich hörte. Die Körperhaltung des Mannes, der dort im Türrahmen stand, ließ nichts mehr von dem Selbstbewusstsein, das er gestern noch zur Schau gestellt hatte, erkennen.

„Morgen", sagte Remus bemüht unbefangen.

Sein Gegenüber zögerte. „Morgen", sagte er dann mit kaum hörbarer, kratziger Stimme. Sein Blick hing an Remus' Gesicht, musterte es so durchdringend als wenn etwas äußerst interessantes in großen Lettern auf Remus' Stirn gestanden hätte.

Remus bot dem Mann mit einem hoffentlich freundlichen Nicken den linken Platz an dem kleinen Tisch an, wo Teller und Besteck schon bereit lagen. Sein Gast gehorchte stumm. Remus stellte ihnen jeweils eine Tasse Tee hin, verteilte die French Toast gleichmäßig auf die zwei Teller und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Er sah kurz auf, doch als er die ausdruckslose Miene seines Gegenübers sah, ließ er den Blick nur wieder auf seinen Teller sinken und begann zu essen.

„Machst du das öfter?"

Remus ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort auf diese im nüchternen Ton gestellte Frage und schob dabei ungelenk ein Stück Toast auf seinem Teller von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. „Jemanden aus dem Club mit zu mir nehmen?", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. „Ja, eigentlich jeden Freitag, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt."

Das Stück Toast, welches schon so viel Strecke auf seinem Teller zurückgelegt hatte, verschwand in seinem Mund. Es lag geschmacklos und trocken in seinem Mund, so dass er es nach zwei Mal halbherzigen Kauen fast mühevoll hinunterschluckte.

„Ihnen am nächsten Morgen Frühstück servieren?", fuhr Remus bemüht gelassen fort, „Wenn sie dann noch da sind und sich nicht total daneben benommen haben, ja." Ein Lächeln huschte unwillkürlich über sein Gesicht. „French Toast? Das mache ich natürlich nur für dich!" Seine Stimme sollte unverdrossen fröhlich klingen, ein wenig ironisch vielleicht aber keinesfalls spöttisch. Als keine Erwiderung kam, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob ihm das gelungen war.

„Wie auch immer…", sagte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf das versteinerte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Seine Hände dirigierten mit fahrigen Bewegungen den letzten Rest der Mahlzeit in seinen Mund. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass der andere die drei Dreiecke auf seinem Teller noch nicht angerührt hatte. „… ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich… muss jetzt los... ein Treffen mit…"

Der Satz verklang unbeendet im Scharren des Stuhls als er aufstand und sein leeres Geschirr mit fahrigen Händen in die Spüle räumte. Dunkelbraune Augen folgten ihm auf seinem kurzen Weg durch die Küche. Remus wartet auf eine Reaktion, irgendeine Abweichung von diesem erstarrten, fast verächtlichen Blick. Als nach drei Sekunden immer noch Stille herrschte, trat er mit schnellen Schritten wieder auf den Tisch zu und nahm seinen Umhang von der Stuhllehne.

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu wenn du gehst, okay", sagte er während er sich den Umhang über die Schultern warf. Mit raschen Schritten lief er aus der Wohnung und disapparierte direkt hinter der Schwelle, noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 - Eine wütende Woche**

Sirius hob die Hand. Seine Finger schwebten sekundenlang vor dem dunklen Holz in der Luft. „Na dann wollen wir mal", murmelte er halblaut und klopfte mit drei kräftigen Schlägen.

Von der anderen Seite näherten sich rasche Schritte und Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Tatze", rief James ihm freudestrahlend entgegen, „wir dachten schon ihr…" James verstummte abrupt als er das gähnende Nichts neben Sirius sah. Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln und fragte dann in behutsamen Ton: „Warum hast du Maggie denn nicht mitgebracht?"

Sirius seufzte leise. „Dreimal darfst du raten, Krone." James zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Mann Sirius", sagte er, „hättest du nicht wenigstens bis nächste Woche warten können?"

„Und was für einen Unterschied hätte eine Woche deiner Meinung nach gemacht?", fragte Sirius irritiert.

„In diesem Fall", sagte James amüsiert und konsultierte schnell ein kleines Notizbuch aus seiner Umhangtasche „eine Galleone und sieben Sickel!"

ooo

Sirius war sauer. Nicht nur schien James kein bisschen Bedauern für Sirius' Trennung von Maggie zu empfinden, er hielt es zudem auch nicht für nötig wenigstens ein wenig Mitleid vorzuheucheln. Dafür schien er viel zu beschäftigt damit zu sein, mit Lilly zu diskutieren ob nun Remus, mit seinem Tipp auf „vor dem nächsten Vollmond" oder Peter mit „das hält keine zwei Wochen", dichter dran gewesen war.

„Es hängt davon ab, ob sie vor oder nach Mitternacht zusammengekommen sind", sagte Lilly nachdenklich nachdem sie die Tage an ihren Fingern abgezählt hatte.

„Ja, Tatze", sagte James beschwingt und wandte sich nun doch noch Sirius zu. „Ihr seid gegen halb zwölf in deinem Zimmer verschwunden, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Habt ihr dabei zufällig genau besprochen, ob ihr vor oder nach dem Bumsen ein Paar wart?"

Sirius sah müde in das feixende Gesicht auf. „Habt ihr eigentlich überhaupt keinen Anstand?" fragte er mit matter Stimme und leerte das Glas Whiskey, dass Lilly ihm gerade reichte, in einem Zug.

„Du hast recht", sagte James und nickte mit aufgesetzter Ernsthaftigkeit, „Moony braucht das Geld dringender als Peter, wir sollten im Zweifel für ihn entscheiden."

Sirius stöhnte genervt auf und sackte noch zehn Zentimeter tiefer in die Couch. „Was ist nur falsch mit mir, Krone", fragte er und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne sinken. „Jedes Mal denke ich… dieses Mal… aber dann…" James setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als Lily seine Antwort im Keim erstickte.

„Wie war der Sex?"

Sirius' Kopf fuhr abrupt zu ihr herum. Neben ihm schnaubte James belustigt über sein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Ähm… wie… meinst du…", begann Sirius doch James erlöste ihn aus seiner Verwirrung.

„Tatze hat sich immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass wir jetzt ein Mädchen bei den Rumtreibern haben", sagte James verschmitzt und zwinkerte Lilly zu. „Er ist noch etwas schüchtern." Doch Lilly blieb ernst. „Wie war es?", fragte sie noch einmal und sah Sirius durchdringend an.

James gluckste und nahm gelassen einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskey-Glas.

„Ähm… okay… würde ich sagen", meinte Sirius langsam.

„Und was genau heißt das?", fragte Lilly unnachgiebig.

Mann, jetzt war er gerade der einen nervigen Frau entkommen und musste gleich in die nächste laufen. „Naja… ich denke sie war ganz zufrieden, wenn wir…" Sirius brach ab. Es lag nicht nur an Lillys durchdringend grünen Augen, die ihn unablässig musterten. Bei dem Thema hatte er nie den Drang verspürt mit irgendwem sonderlich tiefgründige Erfahrungsberichte auszutauschen.

„Sie hat sich zumindest nie beschwert, wenn wir…"

„Wirst du es vermissen?", unterbrach Lilly sein ungeschicktes Stottern sanft.

Die grünen Augen ließen ihn nicht aus ihrem Bann. Zum ersten Mal konnte Sirius wenigstens auf einer objektiven Ebene nachvollziehen, warum James diesem Mädchen fünf Jahre lang an den Rockschößen gehangen hatte. „Weiß nicht", sagte Sirius wie ferngesteuert ohne den Blick abwenden zu können, „nicht wirklich, schätze ich." Ein fast nichterkennbares Lächeln huschte für Sekundenbruchteile über Lillys Lippen. Sein Mund sprach weiter, ohne dass sein Kopf Zeit gehabt hätte über die Worte nachzudenken. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich nie verstanden, was an Sex so toll sein soll."

Lilly nickte wie in Zeitlupe, entließ Sirius damit aus dem Bann ihrer Augen, so dass sein verwirrter Blick auf James erstaunt aufgerissene Augen und halb geöffneten Mund fiel.

„Aber…", setzte Sirius an, als sein Verstand nun endlich seine Zunge einholte, „alle Mädels, mit denen ich was hatte, waren unerfahren." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das schulterlange schwarze Haar. „Keine Ahnung vom Tuten und Blasen… ich meine…", er verfluchte innerlich seine Wortwahl und schaffte es im pragmatischem Ton fortzufahren, „wahrscheinlich ist es anders, wenn mal eine wirklich wüsste, was sie tut, oder?"

„Ja… vielleicht", sagte James nicht überzeugt. In diesem Moment stand Lilly auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wie auch immer", sagte James und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas. Wie bekommt dir das Auroren-Training?" Er schien erpicht darauf das Thema zu wechseln und Sirius tat ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen. Das Gespräch war entspannter während er über die verschiedenen Kurse, Dozenten und den ausgeprägten Mangel an Freizeit sprach. „Ich weiß, dass deine Arbeit für den Orden sehr viel gefährlicher ist, aber manchmal beneide ich dich.", sagte Sirius leise. „Ich hab Peter und Moony seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

„Es ist nicht so, dass wir viel Zeit abseits der Treffen zusammen hätten", sagte James abwiegelnd, „und Dumble braucht Leute im Ministerium, die…"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Sirius, „aber ich vermiss unsere Dynamik und…"

Lilly war wieder da und brachte Sirius damit zum Verstummen.

„Planänderung, Jungs", sagte sie beschwingt, „ich hab beschlossen, dass Sirius ein wenig Außerhaus-Aufmunterung braucht. Und das…", sie streckte James einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Adresse entgegen, „scheint meiner Meinung nach mal einen Versuch wert zu sein."

„Eine Bar?", fragte James und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den Zettel. „Ein Club", erwiderte Lilly pragmatisch, „und kommt mir nicht zurück, bevor die Vögel nicht zwitschern."

Mit einem Winken in Richtung Sirius verschwand sie die Treppe hinauf.

ooo

„Ich bring sie um!"

Neben Sirius fing James an schnaubend zu Lachen.

„Ich mein es ernst, Krone", sagte Sirius so laut, dass zwei Männer die in etwas Abstand zu ihnen an einer Hauswand gelehnt hatten, sich aus ihrer Umklammerung lösten und sie überrascht ansahen. James hob entschuldigend die Hände und zog Sirius dann an einem Ärmel ein paar Schritte in Richtung Eingang. Sirius riss sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los und blieb stehen.

„Ich geh da nicht rein, James!"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte James unbeschwert.

„Weil ich verdammt noch mal keine Schwuchtel bin!", schrie Sirius ihn an.

Diesmal drehten sich mehr als nur zwei Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Schnell griff James erneut nach Sirius Ärmel und zog ihn in die andere Richtung, fort von den Blicken in die nahe Dunkelheit einer Gasse. „Weiß ich doch", sagte er in beiläufigem Ton. Sirius stapfte mit forschem Schritt die Straße entlang. Egal wo sie auch hinführte, einfach weiter durch die kühle Nacht um seine noch immer nicht gebändigte Wut vor einem richtigen Ausbruch zu hindern.

„Ist dieser bescheuerte Witz auf deinen Mist gewachsen", fauchte Sirius nach einer Weile. James lief ein paar Schritte hinter ihm und hatte Mühe mit Sirius' wütenden Tempo mitzuhalten.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wirklich", sagte er.

Sirius fuhr herum und blieb so abrupt stehen, dass James nicht schnell genug stehenblieb und in ihn hineinprallte. „Und was sollte das dann?", zischte er erbost, „Was denkt sich Lilly dabei uns hier her zu schicken?!"

„Keine Ahnung!" Nun war es an James laut zu werden, „vielleicht wusste sie gar nicht, was es für ein Club war! Vielleicht machen sie da drin aber auch einfach nur gute Cocktails." Wütend stieß James Sirius eine Armeslänge von sich. „Aber in keinem Fall ist das ein Grund, hier so ein Theater zu machen, Tatze."

Sirius schnaubte nur und wandte sich ab um in etwas moderaterem Tempo weiter die Straße hinunter zu gehen. James folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand.

„Warum regt dich das so auf?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden, in denen die einzigen Geräusche ihre Schritte auf dem Asphalt gewesen waren. Sirius blieb stumm, ließ die Frage für einen Moment in der Stille der Nacht stehen, während die Straße um sie herum immer beschaulicher wurde.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und seine Stimme klang so schwach, dass James ihn nun etwas besänftigt ansah. Schweigend gingen sie weiter. Minuten lang.

„Willst du noch was trinken?", fragte James irgendwann, „In einer Pup… oder bei mir?" Sirius schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. So gern er Lilly auch angeschrien hätte, wusste er, dass James' Verständnis für seine Launen dort sein Ende finden würde.

„Moony wohnt nicht weit von hier, glaube ich", versuchte James es erneut, „wir könnten schauen ob er noch wach ist."

Erneut schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Es ist spät, und übermorgen ist Vollmond." James nickte einmal kurz, schien aber weiter keine Ideen zu haben. Irgendwann setzte er erneut zu sprechen an, überlegte es sich dann aber offenbar anders und legte Sirius nur eine schwache Hand auf die Schulter. Sirius nahm das Friedensangebot dankbar an und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte James zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirklich unbefangen.

„Dir wird schon noch die Richtige begegnen, Tatze", sagte James und klopfte Sirius noch einmal an die Schulter, „und wenn es soweit ist, wirst du froh sein, dass du dich nicht mit jemand anderem zufrieden gegeben hast."

Sirius versuchte gequält und erfolglos James' Lächeln zu erwidern. „Gute Nacht, Krone."

„Gute Nacht, alter Freund. Und pass auf dich auf."

Sirius nickte noch einmal zum Abschied und apparierte dann zurück zu seiner Wohnung im Zentrum von London.

ooo

Sirius' Laune wurde im Laufe der folgenden Woche nicht besser. Am Montag verscherzte er es sich mit mehreren Mitstreitern der Auroren Ausbildung, weil er sie beim Duellier-Training aufgrund ihrer dilettantischen Zauberstab-Handhaltung unwirsch anfauchte. Einen Tag später vermasselte er durch die Zugabe von einem Pfund Flohrfliegen statt der nötigen Unze seinen zu brauenden Vielsaft-Trank, der schon seit drei Wochen ununterbrochen über dem Feuer geköchelt hatte. Aus Wut versetzte er seinem Kessel einen so heftigen Stoß mit dem Zauberstab, dass dieser sich zu einem Klumpen glühenden Metalls verformte, der sich durch den Boden schmolz und ein Stockwerk tiefer mitten auf dem Schreibtisch seines Kampf-Gegen-Dunkle-Kreaturen-Dozenten landete. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund für den folgenden Mittwoch. Professor Mutaro, bei dem Sirius wegen seines Talents für das Fach sonst immer einen Stein im Brett gehabt hatte, trieb ihn diesmal bis weit über die Grenzen seines Könnens und ließ es sich dabei auch nicht nehmen, Sirius aus „didaktischen Gründen" vor versammelter Mannschaft ohne Zauberstab gegen eine Horde wildgewordener Wichtel kämpfen zu lassen. Mit blutenden Rissen an Armen und im Gesicht, floh er nach 15 Minuten unter dem Gelächter aller Anwesenden aus dem Raum.

Sirius opferte am darauf folgenden Morgen eine Stunde von seinem kostbaren Schlaf nur um vor allen anderen in der Akademie zu sein. Ohne jemandem auch nur guten Morgen wünschen zu müssen, verschanzte er sich in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, um seine Leseliste abzuarbeiten. Er war nie ein überzeugter Freund der Bücher gewesen, aber heute war es ihm ganz recht. Er nahm seine Mittagspause zu einer Zeit, zu der er sicher sein konnte, niemandem in der Kantine zu begegnen und verließ die Bibliothek erst wieder als es draußen schon dunkelte.

Freitag begann mit einer weiteren Praxisübung in Duellieren. Die anderen Auroren-Kandidaten wichen sofort seinen Blicken aus. Niemand schien erpicht darauf dem wütenden Black vor den Zauberstab zu kommen, so dass er schlussendlich mit einer überlebensgroßen Holzpuppe trainieren musste, die von Professor Summers mit einem so ausgeklügelten Zauber belegt worden war, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen vorauszuahnen schien. Wenn Sirius in seinem Leben auf eins hätte verzichten können, dann auf die Erfahrung von einer verdammten Puppe entwaffnet worden zu sein.

In der Mittagspause stand er vor der Wahl sich in irgendeine Ecke der überfüllten Kantine zurückzuziehen oder sich für eine Stunde aus dem Staub zu machen. Mit wehendem Umhang lief er bis zur Grenze des Apparierbanns um die Akademie und verschwand mit einer forschen Drehung im Nichts.

Godric's Hollow war fast menschenleer um diese Tageszeit. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er hierhergekommen war, aber nun da er da war, trugen ihn seine Füße wie automatisch den Weg entlang bis er vor dem kleinen Haus stand.

„Sirius?" Lilly wirkte verdutzt als sie die Tür auf sein forsches Klopfen hin öffnete, lächelte dann aber freundlich und trat zur Seite um ihn einzulassen.

„James ist nicht da, aber wenn du…"

„Wieso zum dreimal gezackten Schwanz eines Stinkmolchs bist du der Meinung, dass ich in einen Homo-Schuppen gehöre?"

Lilly zog spitzbübisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Trotz Sirius' angriffslustigem Ton war ihre Stimme als sie sprach ruhig. „James sagte schon, dass das bei dir nicht gut angekommen ist."

„Und überrascht dich das?", fauchte Sirius sie an und ging unaufgefordert ins Wohnzimmer um sich auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Mit in die Hände gestütztem Kopf saß er da und schloss die Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie schmerzhaft seine Schläfen pochten. Er spürte wie die Polster neben ihm um eine paar Zentimeter nachgaben. Offenbar hatte Lilly sich neben ihn gesetzt.

„Sirius", sagte sie nach einem Moment der Stille behutsam, „wann warst du das letzte Mal mit einem Mädchen wirklich glücklich."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Die entwaffnenste Antwort wäre ein Name gewesen. Vielleicht in Verbindung mit der Angabe eines Schuljahres. Unwillkürlich fluteten die Erinnerungen an die Mädchen durch Sirius' Geist. Es hatte doch so viele gegeben. Blond und braun, zierlich und ausladend, schüchtern und extrovertiert, er hatte nie einen speziellen Typ gehabt. Aber glücklich…

„Das muss noch lange nicht heißen…", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte Lilly mit sanfter Stimme, „es ist nur… so ein Gefühl...". Ihre Finger streiften sachte seine pochende Schläfe und zogen ihm dann die Hände vom Gesicht. Aus diesen verdammten grünen Hexenaugen sah sie sanftmütig lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Aber… das… wüsste ich doch…" Sirius' Stimme klang so schwach und kratzig, dass er sie selbst fast nicht erkannt hätte. Hinter Lillys Stirn schienen es zu arbeiten. Schließlich holte sie einmal tief Luft und sprach dann mit samtener Stimme: „Sirius, was hast du denn zu verlieren?"

Schweiß stand plötzlich auf seiner Stirn, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Noch eine von Lillys verdammten Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Zu verlieren? Nichts! Aber auch nichts zu gewinnen! Abrupt riss er sich von ihren Augen und Händen los und stand auf, durchstreifte den Raum bis er vor dem Fenster stand und in den leichten Nieselregen spähte. Besser nicht darüber nachdenken, wie Lilly seine ausbleibende Antwort interpretieren würde. Was sie heute Abend Tatze erzählen würde.

„Sag es nicht James!", murmelte er leise.

Lillys Hand an seiner Schulter ließ ihn den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen. Sie war so klein, dass sie ihm kaum bis zum Kinn reichte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied…

„Nein!" Seine Stimme klang auf einmal drängend, „Versprich mir, dass du es James nicht sagst!"

Lilly lächelte das Lächeln eines todsicheren Skatblattes, „wenn du mir versprichst, dass du den Club heute noch besuchen wirst."

Sirius verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Diese kleine hintertriebene Hexe. „Deal!", sagte er mit gequälter Miene.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2: Von anderen Ufern

Sirius kam zehn Minuten zu spät zum nächsten Kurs und heimste sich dafür einen missbilligenden Blick von seinem Professor für Tarnungs- und Verhüllungszauber ein. Schnell schlich er sich zu dem letzten freien Platz und versuchte aus dem fast unleserlichen Gekritzel an der Tafel zu erfahren, was die Aufgabe für den Nachmittag, und aller Erfahrung nach auch Abend, sein würde. Metamorph-Verwandlungen des Gesichts entzifferte er die Überschrift und schlug die entsprechende Seite in seinem Buch auf.

„Mister Black"

Sirius sah erschrocken auf, als er die brüchige Stimme hörte. Professor Nibula stand direkt vor seinem Tisch und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Soweit ich weiß, haben die Blacks ja ein intrinsisches Talent für diesen Zweig der Magie."

„Ähm… ja Sir… ich glaube schon", entgegnete Sirius irritiert.

Professor Nibula nickte langsam und legte einen Handspiegel mit angelaufenem Silberrahmen und reich verziertem Griff auf Sirius' Tisch. „Wir werden es ja sehen…", murmelte er und ging weiter um den Rest der Spiegel an die Auroren-Kandidaten auszuteilen.

ooo

Ob nun angeborenes Talent oder nicht, Sirius erlebte in den kommenden Stunden eindeutig den Höhepunkt seiner Woche. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er den Dreh raus was Kapitel 1 „Farbe statt Narbe: Augen und Haare" anging und Professor Nibula nickte anerkennend in seine Richtung. Das zweite Kapitel „Einmal Waschen und Föhnen: Von Dauerwelle bis Van Dayke" erwies sich zwar als etwas schwieriger, doch da die meisten anderen Kandidaten noch nicht einmal die Schwierigkeit überwunden hatten bei den Verwandlungen und dem gleichzeitigen Blick in den Spiegel sich mit dem Zauberstab nicht ins Auge zu pieken, ließ sich Sirius davon nicht die Laune verderben. Er merkte kaum wie die Stunden verstrichen, probierte unterschiedliche Bartformen, spielte mit Locken und Haarlänge und machte sich sogar einen Spaß daraus, seinen Augen zwei möglichst unterschiedliche Farben zu geben. Trotz nicht ganz überzeugendem Backenbart wandte er sich irgendwann Kapitel 3 „Frisch gewagt ist halb gebrochen: Die Strukturgeber Knorpel und Knochen" zu.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Mit jedem verstrichenem Tag, sah er seinem verdammten Vater ähnlicher. Das dezente Grübchen in seinem dominanten Kinn, die lange, gerade Nase, sogar die hohen Wangenknochen, die aussahen als hätte jemand seinem guten Aussehen schon mal mit Magie nachgeholfen.

„Hey Black", zischte Elias Baumgartner vom Tisch links neben ihm. Sirius sah von dem Spiegel auf in das gewohnte Gesicht mit dezent gebräuntem Teint und einem äußerst ungewohnten nahezu absurd-roten Afro. So würden die Kinder von Lily und James im schlimmstmöglichen Fall aussehen, schoss es Sirius mit einem Schaudern durch den Kopf.

„Haste Angst dass de stecken bleibst?", fragte Baumgartner grinsend und nickte in Richtung von Sirius' Spiegel. „Gott bewahre, dass der hochwohlgeborene, unwiderstehliche Black mal nicht auf Schritt und Tritt von Bewunderern erkannt wird."

Sirius sagte nichts, obwohl Baumgartner auch noch in ein herablassendes Kichern verfiel, und wandte sich stattdessen wieder seinem Spiegel zu.

„Sie haben jetzt eine halbe Stunde", erklang plötzlich die zittrige aber durchdringende Stimme des Dozenten. Mit einem ausladenden Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Gesichter aller Anwesenden in ihre Ursprungsform zurückkehren. „Nutzen sie die Zeit bitte, um ihre Erscheinung im Hinblick auf eine möglichst effektive Tarnung zu verändern, so dass sie am Ende der Stunde das Ergebnis präsentieren können."

Sirius betrachtete wieder sein Spiegelbild. In den verbleibenden dreißig Minuten konnte er ohne Probleme Haar und Bart zu einem wilden, eisblonden Gestrüpp wachsen lassen, so dass ihn nicht mal James eines Blickes würdigen würde, wenn sie sich auf der Straße zufällig über den Weg liefen. Die Stirn im Spiegel legte sich in skeptische Falten. Wo wäre der Spaß daran, dachte er schulterzuckend, und hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Die Haare etwas heller, ein nahezu langweiliger Braunton. Mit einem leichten Dreh seines Zauberstabs wellten sich die schulterlangen Strähnen zu dichten Locken. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, denn so konnte er es sich sparen die Länge zu verändern. Das Grau seiner Augen musste einem dunkeln Braun weichen. Er stellte erst danach fest, dass er den Farbton schon zuvor für sein Haar benutzt hatte. Auch egal. Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet, dass noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen waren.

Er zog sein noch bei Kapitel 3 aufgeschlagenes Buch zu sich heran und begann wieder zu lesen. Sirius sah nicht auf als Baumgartner neben ihm abfällig schnaubte und halblaut etwas über Sirius' Überheblichkeit murmelte. Die Wangenknochen mussten als erstes dran glauben. Etwas tiefer, etwas weniger dominant und obwohl er es nicht schaffte, die Jochbeine mehr als ein paar Millimeter zu verschieben, stellte Sirius erstaunt fest, dass die Wirkung in seinem Gesicht überraschend groß war. Seine Züge wirkten weicher und die Augen schienen weiter auseinander gerückt zu sein. Er blätterte in seinem Buch, bis er die Zauber für die Kieferknochen fand. Nichts, was er auf die Schnelle hinbekommen würde, stellte er enttäuscht fest. Also zurück zu der besser modellierbaren Knorpelmasse. Er übertrieb es etwas mit der Nase, musste aber unwillkürlich lächeln, als er durch die leicht nach oben gebogene Spitze an Peters freundliches Gesicht erinnert wurde.

„Die Zeit ist um, bitte legen sie ihre Zauberstäbe weg!"

Als Sirius von seinem Spiegel aufsah, war Nibula bereits dabei schweigend durch die Reihen zu gehen. Sein Blick fiel auf schwarze, wirre Vollbärte, stechend blaue Augen, Halbglatzen die auf den Köpfen von Achtzehnjährigen denkbar fehl am Platz wirkten und sogar eine silber-weiße Haarmähne, die Dumbledore alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Direkt vor Sirius' Tisch blieb er stehen. Unter seinem prüfenden Blick wurde Sirius zunehmend nervöser.

„Wo ist nur die Zeit geblieben", sagte der Dozent mit einem Mal und wandte sich ohne den Blick von Sirius abzuwenden wieder an die gesamte Klasse, „sie haben sich eine Pause verdient, warum gehen sie nicht in die Kantine, bevor sie schließt und wir besprechen die Rückverwandlung wenn sie gesättigt sind."

Einige der Anwesenden tauschten irritierte Blicke. Noch nie hatte Professor Nibula sich daran gestört den Unterricht um mehrere Stunden zu überziehen oder ihnen die Gelegenheit gegeben zwischendurch ein Abendessen einzunehmen. Trotzdem erhoben sie sich alle, um in kleinen, verschreckten Grüppchen zur Tür hinaus und die lange Steintreppe hinauf zu stolpern.

„Mister Black, auf ein Wort", hielt ihn der Dozent zurück, bevor Sirius die Tür erreicht hatte. Er wartete schweigend bis der letzte Kadett den Raum verlassen hatte und gab Sirius damit ausreichend Zeit wieder nervös zu werden. Erst als die Geräusche der sich entfernenden Schritte auf der Treppe endlich verklungen waren, begann Professor Nibula zu sprechen.

„Haben Sie je mit dem Gedanken gespielt ein Animagus zu werden?"

Sirius hätte sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt. „Wie bitte… Sir?", stotterte er mit belegter Stimme und versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzuschauen, „Wieso…"

„Angeklebte Bärte und gefärbte Augen", unterbrach ihn Nibula forsch, „jeder Muggel kann sich so tarnen. Aber das hier…" Er packte Sirius hart am Kinn und zog sein Gesicht mit überraschender Kraft auf seine Augenhöhe hinunter. Ein knorriger Finger strich über Sirius' Wangenknochen. „Sie haben Talent, mein Junge. Für echte Transformationszauber!"

Sirius starrte seinen Professor sprachlos an. Die Finger an seinem Kinn bohrten sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Haut, bevor Nibula ihn mit einem Ruck aus dem Griff entließ.

„Ich bilde immer nur einen Kadetten zum Animagus aus. Und viele brauchen mehr als die drei Jahre Ausbildungszeit. Wenn sie also ablehnen, werden sie bis sie die Akademie beenden keine weitere Gelegenheit erhalten. Überlegen Sie es sich."

Sirius blinzelte irritiert und nickte dann stumm.

„Und jetzt raus mit ihnen", sagte Nibula schroff, „wir sehen uns nächsten Freitag."

Sirius stolperte hastig die Treppe hinauf, während Nibula in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu seinen privaten Räumen verschwand. Erst als Sirius auf dem Weg nach draußen an der Kantine vorbeikam, wo sein Blick auf die kleine Gruppe der anderen Kandidaten fiel, die aussahen als würden sie ein Treffen des Crazy-Hair-Clubs abhalten, bemerkte er, dass sie die Rückverwandlungen ja eigentlich nach der Pause hatten besprechen wollen. Grinsend lief er weiter zum Ausgang. Die nächsten Tage würden für ihn wahrscheinlich wesentlich angenehmer werden als für die anderen Kandidaten, dachte er und war zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche bester Stimmung.

ooo

Die Luft war genauso unangenehm kalt und feucht wie das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war. Trotzdem stand er schon minutenlang an einem Fleck und rührte sich nicht. Nur ein Drink, versuchte er seine Nerven zu beruhigen, nur ein Drink und er hätte es James' Hexenweib gezeigt, so dass sie Sirius in Ruhe lassen musste. Er holte tief Luft und ging dann auf den Eingang zu, an dem sich eine kleine Gruppe von Muggeln tummelte. Sirius schlüpfte möglichst unauffällig an ihnen vorbei und betrat den Club.

Die Räumlichkeiten waren größer als man von außen vermutet hätte. Eine großzügige Tanzfläche wurde von einer Bar und mehreren kleinen Tischen und Sitzgruppen eingerahmt. Wenigstens ist die Musik gut, dachte Sirius grimmig und schlängelte sich mit unsicheren Schritten zwischen knutschenden Pärchen, laut gegen die Musik anschreienden Grüppchen und ekstatisch im Rhythmus des Beats wippenden Gliedmaßen-Knäulen hindurch. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der eigentümliche Kleidungsstil einiger Gäste durch die Natur des Etablissements zu begründen war oder ihn eher vermuten lassen sollte, dass dieser Muggel-Club auch von Zauberern frequentiert wurde.

An der Bar ließ er sich ein Bier geben und bezahlte mit irgendeinem willkürlichen Muggel-Geldschein. Es schien ein wertvoller gewesen zu sein, denn der Barkeeper sah ihn hocherfreut an und ließ ihn in Folge dessen keine zwei Sekunden aus den Augen um sofort zur Stelle zur sein, falls Sirius einen Nachschlag wünschte.

Während er sein Bier trank, ließ er den Blick ziellos über die Tanzfläche streifen. Zuckende, halbnackte Männer… die ihre schweißnassen Leiber aneinanderpressten… In seinem Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen und er wandte schnell den Blick ab, drehte den Kopf soweit wie möglich nach links und starrte stur an das andere Ende der langen Bar. Und dann…

Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus. Das konnte unmöglich… Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Füße sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, doch mit einem Mal waren weniger als zwei Meter zwischen ihnen und es gab keinen Zweifel mehr. Remus.

Er sah ihn nicht, war gestenreich in ein Gespräch mit einem Typen mit schwarzen Kotletten und schmierigem Gel im Haar vertieft, der ein paar Jahre älter als sie sein musste. Die dumpfen Schläge der Musik vermischten sich mit dem dumpfen Pochen in Sirius benommenem Geist. Es konnte nicht sein. Er hätte es doch gewusst, wenn Remus ein… Es war doch schließlich Remus. Einer von den Rumtreibern. Mit dem er sieben Jahre lang den Schlafsaal geteilt hatte.

„Willst du was Bestimmtes?" Gel-Haar hatte gesprochen. Remus' Kopf fuhr bei der Frage seines Gesprächspartners herum und ein neugierig interessierter Blick traf Sirius' versteinerte Miene.

„Oh, hallo." Remus lächelte unbefangen freundlich und strich sich mit einer Hand die hellbraunen Haare aus den Augen. Sirius schaffte es nicht den Gruß zu erwidern, schaffte es nicht seinen verkrampften Kiefer auseinander zu zwingen oder auch nur ein grüßendes Brummen von sich zu geben. Und am allerwenigsten schaffte er es, den Blick von Remus abzuwenden. Er hatte ihn noch nie in so einem enganliegenden Muggel-Shirt gesehen oder mit einem großen Cocktailglas in der Hand, an dessen Stiel seine Fingerkuppen locker auf und ab glitten oder zusammen mit einem verdammten Homo mit Schmierfrisur, der gerade wie zufällig seine Finger auf dem Weg zu seinem Glas über Remus' Handrücken streifen ließ.

„Kennen wir uns?"

Sirius stieß unwillkürlich die Luft aus und ein leichtes Runzeln erschien auf Remus' Stirn. Er hatte sein anderes Gesicht völlig vergessen. Um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Bier und zuckte dann unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

„Erstes Mal hier", sagte er nuschelnd und war selbst überrascht, wie gut ihm seine Stimme gehorchte.

„Na wenn das so ist", sagte Remus und wirkte wieder entspannter, „brauchst du ein wenig Einsteiger-Infos." Er wand seine Hand unprätentiös aus den Fingern von Gel-Haar frei und deutete einmal die Länge der Bar entlang. „Bleib in diesem Bereich, wenn du jemanden suchst zum Reden und Kennenlernen." Die Hand schwang nach links in die vage Richtung der Tanzfläche „One-Night-Stands gibt's beim Tanzen und…" ein sehr vertrautes, wölfisches Grinsen erschien in Remus' Zügen als seine Hand in die hinterste linke Ecke des Raumes deutete, „schnelle Blow-Jobs gibt's vor den Toiletten."

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und Remus' Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er unbeschwert, „solange du das nicht verwechselst, ist alles gut. Hab ne Weile gebraucht bis ich die Dynamik dieses Schuppens verstanden hab. Die Zeit davor war geprägt von… nun ja", er schien für einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Folgenschweren Missverständnissen", schloss er schließlich und zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu. Sirius nickte nur mit aufeinander gepressten Zähnen.

„Cool, dann weißt du jetzt ja Bescheid", mischte sich Gel-Haar in wichtigtuerischem Ton ein, „dann kannst du dich jetzt ja vom Acker machen." In Remus' Gesicht zuckten ein paar Muskeln, doch er sagte nichts. Sirius setzte an um etwas zu erwidern. Was wusste er selbst nicht. Und so wandte er sich schlussendlich doch ab und ging mit raschen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.

ooo

Die eisige Luft betäubte seine Glieder und kroch bis tief in sein Innerstes. Trotzdem sog er sie gierig wie ein Ertrinkender in seine Lungen um sein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dieses verdammte Weib! Warum hatte sie ihn nur hierher geschickt? Die Kälte stach in seine nackten Unterarme, er hatte vergessen seinen Mantel an der Garderobe wieder abzuholen. Und warum hatte Remus es nie für nötig gehalten ihm zu erzählen, dass er sich offensichtlich in seiner Freizeit bevorzugt von anderen Männern in den Arsch ficken ließ?!

Seine Lunge schmerzte. Die Minusgrade fraßen sich durch seine Luftröhre. Von schmierigen Typen wie Gel-Haar obendrein! Dabei war es doch Remus! Ihr Remus. Sein engster Freund neben James… seit acht Jahren… den er seit ihrem Schulabschluss kaum noch gesehen hatte. Seine Zähne begannen zu klappern. Sein Remus. Zuletzt vor mehr als einem Monaten… zu Weihnachten bei James und Lily… seine Haare waren kürzer gewesen damals… sein Lachen nicht so offen wie früher… seine Gesten fahriger… er schien fast nervös in ihrer Anwesenheit…

„Fuck!"

Der Fluch verhalte schnell in der Nacht. James hätte es ihm gesagt… wenn er es gewusst hätte. Lily hätte es ihm heute Mittag gesagt, wenn sie es gewusst hätte. Und Peter hatte vor ihm und James in seinem Leben noch kein Geheimnis bewahren können. Und das hieß…

„Fuck!" Leiser dieses Mal. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu der Welt um ihn herum.

Der Typ am Einlass sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und winkte ihn dann durch. Kaum hatte er die Bar erreicht, stand der Barkeeper strahlend vor ihm.

„Whiskey. Ein Doppelter!", sagte er trocken. Der andere gehorchte und guckte nur milde erstaunt, als Sirius in einem Zug das Glas leerte. Dann trugen seine Schritte ihn durch den Raum, zu Remus, er musste ihm sagen, dass es okay war, das es keine Rolle spielte, dass er… Mit einem Ruck blieb er stehen. Der Anblick brannte auf seiner Netzhaut, in seinem gesamten Brustkorb, in seinem Magen, stärker als der Whiskey vor einer Sekunde. Jeden Moment würden seine Beine nachgeben. Doch sie trugen ihn weiter, ohne dass er ihnen das Kommando gegeben hätte.

Gel-Haar sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln kommen und löste seine schleimigen Lippen wiederwillig von Remus' Mund. „Was?", fragte er schroff ohne die Hände aus Remus' Nacken zu nehmen.

„Tanz mit mir!"

Der Verzweifelte Versuch Remus von Gel-Haar zu retten. Und doch ließ sein Ton keinen Zweifel erkennen. Sein Blick ruhte auf Remus. Nur auf ihm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das Gel-Haars-Gesicht rot leuchtete, aber in Remus' Zügen konnte er lesen, dass ihm seine gebieterische Art gefiel. Mehr als das. Es machte ihn an, stellte Sirius mit einem wimmernden Stechen auf Höhe seines Nabels fest. Der Whiskey glühte auf seinen Wangen.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln blitzte aus Remus' Augen. „Okay", flüsterte er.

„Waaaas?! Wie kannst du es wagen, du mieser…"

Sirius hörte die Worte nicht mehr, zu laut rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren. Mit einer milden Geste schob er Gel-Haars Faust, die zu einem Schlag ausgeholt hatte, beiseite. Der Andere zuckte bei der Berührung so heftig zusammen als hätte Sirius ihm einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er. Dem perplexen Gesicht nach zu urteilen, würde Gel-Haar sie jetzt wenigstens in Ruhe lassen.

Erst auf der Tanzfläche holte er Remus ein. Und dann stand Sirius unschlüssig vor ihm, wusste nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, ob seine Knie vielleicht jeden Moment nachgeben würden oder sein Magen den Alkohol nicht mehr würde halten können. Doch dann zog Remus ihn an sich und begann sich zu bewegen. Und sein Körper übermannte seinen Geist, weil die Welt wie er sie kannte, nicht mehr existierte.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: Das Vertraute im Unbekannten

Der Beat dröhnte in Sirius' Schädel. Die flackernden Blitze des Stroboskop-Lichts hinterließen glühende Nachbilder hinter seinen Lidern. Und über allem… Remus. Mit selbstvergessen geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffneten Lippen wippte sein Kopf im Rhythmus der Musik, während einzelne Schweißperlen seinen Hals hinabliefen um sich in den Kuhlen hinter seinem markant hervorstehenden Schlüsselbeinen zu sammeln. Seine Arme wiegten sich in engen, eleganten Bögen um ihre Körper und streiften dabei wie unbeabsichtigt Sirius' Schultern, während seine Brust bei jedem zweiten Beat Sirius' Körper nur um wenige Millimeter verfehlte.

Noch immer wussten Sirius' Händen nicht wo sie hingehörten, schwebten zaudernd in der erhitzten Luftschicht über ihrer dampfenden Haut. Doch die Menschen um sie herum ließen kaum Platz für Spielraum. Wippten im Takt, der noch immer nicht im Einklang mit Sirius' Muskeln war. Ein Schwindel drohte ihn zu übermannen, jegliche Fixpunkte im Raum bewegten sich um ihn, pulsierten wie die Geräusche auf seinen Trommelfellen. In einem letzten Versuch Halt zu finden, legten sich sein Fingerkuppen an Remus' Rippen.

Leuchtende Augen blitzten unter aufflackernden Lidern. Riesige, schimmernde Pupillen, die nur einen winzigen dunkelgrauen Ring zurückließen. In einem geschmeidigen Übergang von Bewegungen legten sich Remus' Hände an seinen Nacken, während seine Stirn Sirius' Hals immer näher kam und ihre Körper wie von selbst die schwebende Lücke zwischen ihnen schlossen. Durch den dünnen, weichen Stoff des Muggel-Shirts spürte Sirius Remus' warmen Oberkörper, während dessen hellbraune Haarsträhnen auf seiner Wange kitzelten. Sie waren sich nun so nah, dass sich Sirius' Körper nicht mehr daran erinnern musste, wie man sich bewegte, solange Remus ihre gemeinsamen Bewegungen lenkte. Ein bebender Anker in einer Welt ohne Form und Zeit.

Irgendwann hob sich Remus' Kopf und brachte so viel Abstand zwischen sie, wie es ohne die verzweifelte Umklammerung ihrer Leiber zu lösen möglich war. Mit blitzendem Blick schien Remus jeden Quadratmillimeter in Sirius' Gesicht abzutasten, während sich eine heiße Hand an seine Wange legte und ein Daumen über seine linke Augenbraue fuhr. Die Berührung prickelte auf seiner Haut, brannte sengend in seinem ganzen Gesicht und in seinem Magen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von Remus' glühenden Augen abwenden, bemerkte nicht, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder geringer wurde, bis sich ihre hitzigen Lippen trafen.

Sirius' Hände fuhren wie fremdgesteuert in das Haar des Anderen, zogen entschlossen seinen Kopf noch dichter, während seine Zunge energisch zwischen heiße Lippen fuhr und tänzelnd die Reste von zuckrigem Alkohol schmeckte. Seine Finger wanderten den schlanken Körper hinab, über den von Schweiß feuchten Stoff, der sich über feste Rückenmuskeln spannte, das heiße Stück freier Haut entlang, direkt über dem Bund der Hose und schlussendlich in den rauen Stoff der enganliegenden Jeans, in den sich seine Hände verzweifelt gruben. Er drückte den Anderen schonungslos an sich, spürte dessen Knie in seinem pulsierenden Schritt, dessen harten Schwanz an seiner Hüfte. Remus' Schwanz.

Mit einem Ruck stieß er den hypnotischen Leib von sich. Keine zwei Schritte taumelte Sirius rückwärts, bevor er gegen andere verschwitzte Männer prallte und unwirsch wieder nach vorne gestoßen wurde. Remus' Arme bewahrten ihn vor der Kollision mit dem Boden, fingen ihn auf, behutsam dieses Mal, in perfekter Ergänzung zum besorgten Blick ihres Besitzers.

„Alles okay bei dir?"

Der Schwindel war zurück und würde ihn jeden Moment übermannen.

„Ich muss hier raus", seine Stimme klang so rau als wenn er sie seit Monaten nicht benutzt hätte, „ich muss… zum Klo."

Remus versetzte ihm einen Blick skeptischer Belustigung, die Sirius die Farbe aus den Wangen trieb.

„Nein, verdammt", schrie er über das Dröhnen der Musik, „ich muss wirklich pinkeln."

ooo

Mit hohlen Händen schippte er sich einen großen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Aus dem Spiegel sah ihm ein blasses, fremdes Gesicht entgegen, dem nasse, braune Haarsträhnen an den Wangen klebten. Was bei Merlins Bart tat er hier? Das war Remus, der da vor der Tür auf ihn wartete. Nicht irgendeine schnelle Nummer, sondern Remus.

Ein Mann kam aus der Kabine zu seiner Rechten und sah in Richtung des Waschbeckens auf dessen Rand sich Sirius noch immer mit seinen Unterarmen abstützte. Erschrockenen fuhr er hoch und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Mit einer Geste bot er dem Mann den Platz am Waschbecken an. Während er vortrat um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken, trat hinter ihm ein weiterer Mann aus der Kabine. Sirius spürte wie sein Kopf zu glühen begann und wandte ungelenk den Blick in die andere Richtung. Er sah erst wieder auf, als die Tür hinter den Männern zuschwang.

Reiß dich zusammen, mahnte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, es ist nur Sex, alle tun es… und manche eben…

„Abnormale Missgeburten… arschfickende Schwuchteln… gestörte Hinterlader…", die Stimme seiner Mutter schrie ihn aus seinem Kopf an und der Schwindel drohte ihn neuerlich zu übermannen. Automatisch griff er wieder nach dem Waschbecken und sog tief die Luft ein.

„Es ist okay", sagte er seinem nicht überzeugten Spiegelbild, „nichts was du je mit einem Mädchen gemacht hast, hat sich so gut angefühlt wie…" _seine Lippen, _beendete die Stimme in seinem Kopf, _und sein harter Schwanz an deiner Hüfte. _Das Gesicht im Spiegel wurde noch eine Spur blasser. _Und du willst mehr! _Ja, verdammt… aber es ist Remus.

Die Tür hinter ihm schwang auf. Der Mann, der eintrat, musste knapp zwei Meter groß sein und wog mindestens 140 Kilo. Er warf einen neugierigen Blick in Sirius' Richtung. Fahrig griff Sirius nach der Seife und begann sich demonstrativ die Hände zu waschen. Der Mann suchte noch einen Moment seinen Blick im Spiegel, verschwand dann aber, als der Versuch erfolglos blieb.

Ja, es war Remus. Der rücksichtsvolle, liebenswerte, sanftmütige Remus. Kein Unbekannter, dem man nicht über den Weg trauen konnte, sobald man ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Im wörtlichen Sinne, stellte Sirius mit einer magenumdrehenden Mischung aus Wiederstreben und Verlangen fest. Und vor allem: Neugier. Die Berührungen der Lippen prickelten noch auf den seinen, trieb ein warmes Gefühl in seine Brust. Wie würden sie sich auf dem Rest seines Gesichts anfühlen, seinem Hals, seinem Bauch, seinem…

Er schluckte schwer. Sein Blick fiel auf das merkwürdig fremde Gesicht im Spiegel. Nibula hatte Recht, er hatte ein Talent für Transformations-Zauber. Remus würde ihn nicht erkennen. Und da es so laut in diesen Club war und er ohnehin kaum drei Sätze gesagt hatte.

„Ich muss verrückt sein", murmelte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem linken Stiefel.

„Sonores profundaere", murmelte er und deutete auf seinen Kehlkopf. Dann richtete er sich auf, strich sein Shirt glatt und verließ auf wackligen Beinen die Toilette.

ooo

Als Remus Sirius erblickte, drückte er sich von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

Er sah besorgt aus, fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar und blieb dann mit mehr als einem Meter Abstand zu ihm stehen.

„Ja, klar", murmelte Sirius mit einer Stimme, die nicht mehr die seine war. Seine Hände begannen unter Remus' prüfenden Blick nervös zu zittern, also schloss er die Finger zu Fäusten.

„Willst du noch mal tanzen?", fragte Remus unsicher, aber mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln, „oder reden, an der Bar?"

„Reden wäre schön", erwiderte Sirius langsam. _Du kannst das, du hast es bei den Mädels unzählige Male gemacht. _Er zwang sein Gesicht in ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er weitersprach, „aber hier drin kann man kaum sein eigenes Wort verstehen." Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn und ergriff dann Remus' Hand. „Können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo es ruhiger ist." Mit nach vorn geneigtem Kopf suchte er Remus' Blick. „Zu dir, vielleicht."

Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, sein Charme würde nur beim anderen Geschlecht funktionieren. Oder mit seinem richtigen Gesicht. Remus musterte nachdenklich seine Züge, ließ seinen Blick zwischen Sirius' Augen pendeln und blieb ebenso stumm wie unergründlich. Doch plötzlich huschte ein sanftes Lächeln über seine Lippen und er nickte mit kaum merklichem Rucken seines Kopfes.

Remus ließ Sirius' Hand nicht los, als er sich durch die Menge in Richtung Ausgang schob. Erst als sie ihre Jacken überstreiften entwand er sich Sirius' Griff, um dann hinaus in die kühle Nacht zu treten. Schweigend setzte er sich in Bewegung, den Kragen gegen die Kälte aufgestellt und die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Sirius folgte wie ein treuer, aber äußerst nervöser Hund.

Einige Minuten sagte keiner ein Wort. Während sie in gemächlichen Schritten die Straße entlang gingen, wollte Sirius mehrmals zum Sprechen ansetzen um mit dem Austausch von Banalitäten seine zittrigen Nerven zu beruhigen, blieb aber schlussendlich stumm.

„Warst du wirklich das erste Mal in dem Club?"

Sirius sah auf und bemerkte, dass Remus ihn beobachtete. Die Schwere seiner Tonlage verunsicherte ihn.

„Ähm… ja", sagte er langsam und lächelte gequält.

Remus wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne auf die Straße und verfiel aufs Neue in Schweigen.

„Ein anderer Club dieser Art?", fragte er irgendwann ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nein", erwiderte Sirius leise.

Remus blieb stehen, fixierte ihn mit einem so stechenden Blick, dass es Sirius unmöglich gewesen wäre sich abzuwenden. Remus musste die Frage nicht aussprechen, Sirius wusste, was kommen würde.

„Ich hatte nie zuvor etwas mit einem Mann", sagte er und war selbst erstaunt darüber wie fest seine Stimme klang.

Remus trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein kritischer Blick hing einen Moment an Sirius' Augen und pendelte dann zu seinen Lippen. Dann schloss er den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Der Kuss war behutsamer als ihr ungestümes Zusammentreffen auf der Tanzfläche. Zärtlich umschloss Remus mit seinen Lippen Sirius' Unterlippe und ließ seine Zunge über das kleine Stück Haut, das den Weg in seinen Mund gefunden hatte, gleiten. Doch bevor Sirius den Geschmack seines Mundes in jeder Nuance hatte erfassen können, war Remus wieder fort.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

Die Worte lösten einen Wirbel in seinem Gehirn aus. Er konnte Remus Kuss noch auf seinen Lippen spüren.

„Die Tanzfläche ist für One-Night-Stands", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Remus schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Sirius' Hals sinken. Sein heißer Atem hinterließ jedes Mal ein Kribbeln auf Sirius Haut. Remus' Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in tiefen Atemzügen, als die Sekunden verstrichen.

„Bist du sicher, dass _ich_ dein erster sein soll?"

Sirius' Lippen fanden Remus weiche Wange. Einen Pfad aus gehauchten Berührungen zurücklegend erreichten sie die Haut hinter seinem Ohr. Diese Frage war leichter zu beantworten.

„Ja", wisperte er und neigte den Kopf noch weiter, tastete sich mit immer eindeutigeren Küssen Remus' Hals hinab, bis dieser den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte und ein leichtes Seufzen seiner Kehle entkam. Remus' Hände legten sich an Sirius' Arme, wanderten an ihnen empor bis sie in seinem Nacken ruhten. In seiner Mimik konnte Sirius erkennen, dass er einen stillen Kampf mit sich selbst ausfocht. In der Schulzeit hatte für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu oft die Logik über die Unvernunft gewonnen. Und heute?

„Okay."

ooo

Sirius' interessierter Blick durch den Raum war nicht gespielt. Remus lebte zwar schon seit einigen Monaten in dieser Wohnung, aber Sirius hatte sie aufgrund seiner ständigen Arbeit für Ausbildung oder Orden noch nicht gesehen. Direkt hinter der Tür stand man in dem winzigen Wohnzimmer, kaum breit genug für ein kleines Sofa, ein Tischchen und ein Bücherregal. Die Küche lag zur Rechten des Eingangs. Geradezu standen zwei Türen halboffen. Die linke führte offensichtlich ins Bad, hinter der rechten musste Remus' Schlafzimmer liegen. Unbewusst blieb Sirius' Blick an der rechten Tür hängen. Sein Herz pochte irgendwo auf Höhe seines Kehlkopfes.

„Augen schon auf das Ziel fixiert?", fragte Remus mit ironischen Unterton und riss Sirius damit aus seinen Gedanken. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihm Remus' schelmisches Grinsen gefallen.

„Nein", stammelte er, „ich hab nur…" _überlegt wie du den Vollmond in dieser winzigen Wohnung überstehst. _„ich hab…"

Remus trat langsam auf ihn zu und brachte Sirius damit zum Schweigen. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie auf der Lehne des Sofas ab. Dann ergriff er den obersten Knopf von Sirius' Mantel.

Warum schlug sein Herz, als ob er in Lebensgefahr wäre? Warum konnte er seine Arme nicht heben um seinen dämlichen Mantel selbst auszuziehen? Remus' Finger wanderten ohne Hast und doch unaufhaltsam die Knopfleiste hinab und er konnte nichts tun außer hilflos zusehen. Mit jedem weiteren geöffneten Stück Stoff befürchtete Sirius, dass Remus sein dumpf schlagendes Herz würde hören können. Als Remus den letzten Knopf erreicht hatte, hob er sanft lächelnd den Blick und schälte Sirius aus dem Kleidungsstück.

„Sollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

Remus' Stimme war ein sanftes Flüstern und doch durchdringend in der Stille des Raumes. Natürlich sollten sie. Dafür waren sie ja hier. Und trotzdem schaffte Sirius es nicht zu antworten. Remus' Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand und zogen ihn fort. Sirius' Beine gehorchten willenlos der Führung. Als sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter Sirius schloss, stand ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn. Bleib cool, verdammt. Du willst das. Oder zumindest wirst du danach sicher sein, ob du es wirklich gewollt hast.

Remus hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und legte gleichzeitigt seine Hände an den Saum von Sirius' Shirt. Die Lippen waren fort, dann das Licht des Raumes, als ihm der Stoff über den Kopf gezogen wurde. Unter dem eingehenden Blick, den Remus über seinen Oberkörper wandern ließ, bildete sich Gänsehaut auf Sirius' Armen. Nach endlosen Sekunden streckte Remus eine Hand nach seiner Brust aus. Die Finger, die zögerlich seine Haut berührten, zitterten. Der Anblick riss Sirius aus seiner Halbtrance.

„Hey, bist du etwa nervös?"

Remus' Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Sirius erkannte den Ausdruck. Peinlich berührte Zustimmung.

„Du kannst nicht nervös sein", seine Stimme klang fast empört, „denn wenn du schon nervös bist, können meine Nerven gleich einpacken."

Remus sah ihn verdutzt an. Dann ließ er die Stirn gegen Sirius' Schlüsselbein sinken und verfiel in ein stummes Lachen.

„Oder ist es auch dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann?" fragte Sirius unsicher.

Remus schnaubte ohne den Kopf von Sirius' Brust zu heben.

„Nein, du Idiot", sagte er spitz, „und jetzt komm ins Bett."

Remus' Shirt, Schuhe und Hose landeten danach in schneller Folge auf dem Boden. Sirius konnte sich im Nachhinein nicht einmal mehr erinnern, ob er an dieser Entwicklung eine aktive Teilhabe gehabt hatte. Nur dass sein Zauberstab mit einem Klappern zu Boden fiel, als er seinen linken Stiefel auszog und durch den Raum rollte, wusste er noch. Remus verfiel in ein sanftes kichern als Sirius auf einem Fuß hopsend dem Stab nachsetze und dabei mit einem Krachen auf den Dielen landete. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf. Remus lag mit zu viel Selbstbewusstsein und zu wenig Kleidung auf dem Bett. Der Anblick zog ihn magisch an, setze seine Füße in Bewegung. Als er in die Reichweite von Remus' Händen trat, zogen diese ihn energisch an sich und mit einem Schlag war der wohlige Kontrollverlust der Tanzfläche war wieder da.

Ohne Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, ohne irgendeinen Gedanken außer dem verzweifelten Versuch so wenig Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Remus zu bringen, ließ Sirius sich fallen. Fanatisch pressten er seinen Mund auf den des anderen, während ihre Zungen einen ekstatischen Kampf ausfochten. Seine Hände fuhren über Remus' Haut, versuchten jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers gleichzeitig zu erreichen.

Irgendwann begann sein Mund zu wandern, sog an der zarten Haut an Remus Hals, hielt auf Höhe der Brust inne um der Nase Gelegenheit zu geben Remus' turbulentes Odeur, das er als Hund so gut kannte, unter der Achsel einzuatmen und tastete sich abwärts bis er unterhalb von Remus' Bauchnabel unwillkürlich inne hielt. Ein dünner Pfad aus kurzen, schwarzen Härchen führte vom Nabel stetig abwärts bis er hinter dem Saum der Unterhose verschwand. Der Anblickt übte eine eigentümliche Faszination auf Sirius aus und ließ seine Atemfrequenz noch weiter steigen. Seine Zunge fuhr den Beginn des Pfades entlang, doch auf halber Strecke vor dem Ende, drohte seine Brust unter den unerbittlichen Schlägen seines hämmernden Herzens zu zerbrechen.

Er setzte sich auf. Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen, während er tastend nach dem Rahmen des Bettes suchte um ihr etwas Halt zu geben. Dann war Remus da. Er lächelte aus warmherzigen Augen, schloss ihn in muskulöse Arme und hielt ihn dicht an seine Brust gedrückt, bis der Schwindel vertrieben war. Mit flüchtigen Küssen und sanftem, aber bestimmten Druck navigierte er ihn zurück in die Waagerechte.

Hände an seinem Gürtel. Er wagte nicht hinzusehen. Nicht, als der raue Jeansstoff über seinen Beinen verschwand, nicht als der Vollständigkeit halber auch die Socken wichen. Eine Hand berührte seinen Schritt und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Körper anscheinend so viel weniger Zweifel an allem hatte als sein Geist. Sein steinharter Schwanz zuckte fast verzweifelt unter der Berührung des Anderen.

„Darf ich dich ausziehen." Der fragende Blick war vertraut, alles andere nur ein Chaos aus Unbekanntem.

Wieder brachte er es nicht fertig zu sprechen. Doch sein Nicken war eifrig diesmal. Fast flehend. Remus gehorchte so schnell, als hätte er Angst, dass Sirius es sich im nächsten Moment anders überlegen würde. Mit bestimmten Griffen zog er den letzten Rest Stoff von Sirius' Körper.

Es war ein Traum, dachte Sirius. Denn der Anblick von Remus' hitzig geröteten Wangen und seinen Augen, aus denen bei der Betrachtung von Sirius' Männlichkeit animalische Triebe hervorblitzte konnte unmöglich real sein. Und gleich würde er aufwachen aus dem bizarrsten feuchten Traum seines Lebens.

Doch er erwachte nicht. Nicht als eine heiße Zunge sich an seiner Länge hinauftastete, nicht als sie tänzelte seine Eichel, aus der seine Lust hervorleckte, umspielte oder neckend mit seinem Vorhautbändchen fuhr. Dann schlossen sich feuchte Lippen um seine Spitze und begann ihren lüsternen Abstieg.

„Fuck!"

Remus prustete angesichts seines atemlosen Ausrufs. Mit einem Grinsen auf den okkupierten Lippen ließ er Sirius' Schwanz in seinem Mund verschwinden und wieder auftauchen. Der Reiz drohte schon nach kurzer Zeit zu viel zu werden, stieg in Sirius' hitzigen Körper hinauf, so dass sein schwindelnder Kopf in das Kissen sackte.

Nach weiteren unbegreiflichen zehn Sekunden tauchte Remus wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf. Er grinste. „Beschwerden bis hierhin?", fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

Sirius fuhr auf und warf Remus auf den Rücken um ihm das spöttisches Grinsen vom Gesicht zu fegen. Seine Hände fuhren wie automatisch durch Remus' zerzaustes Haar, wanderten schnell zu seiner Hüfte hinab und fanden dieses Mal den Mut vor dem Pfad aus Haaren nicht Halt zu machen und Remus von seiner Unterhose zu befreien.

„Fuck!"

Aus seiner Stimme sprach dieses Mal Entsetzen. Er hatte Remus nach ein paar seiner schlimmeren Verwandlungen nackt gesehen. Nicht, dass er besonders aufmerksam hingeguckt hätte. Aber während man bei der Betrachtung von Sirius nicht erregtem Körper eine gute Vorstellung von dem bekam, was einen erwartete, so war dies in Remus' Fall ein niederträchtiger Trugschluss.

„Fuck!", sagte er noch einmal.

„Ich versuch's ja, aber du liegst oben", murmelte Remus. Im nächsten Moment teilte sich sein Mund zu einem offenen Lachen, so dass man unter seinen feuchten, roten Lippen seine spitzen Eckzähne sehen konnte. Sirius sah verdattert zu ihm hinunter. Wie konnte Remus der gleiche sein wie immer? Der gleiche verschmitzte Gesichtsausdruck, die gleichen dummen Witze. Wie konnte er immer noch der gleiche sein, obwohl er ihm gerade den Sehnsuchtstropfen vom Schwanz geleckt hatte?

Remus nutzte seine verdatterte Benommenheit um sich unter ihm herauszuwinden und seine Hand nach der Schublade im Nachtschränkchen zu strecken. Er zog eine kleine Tube hervor.

„Was ist das", fragte Sirius leise, obwohl er befürchtete die Antwort bereist zu kennen.

„Das mein Freund", sagte Remus unbeschwert und rutschte wieder zu Sirius hinüber, „ist das Allheilmittel, das ‚viel hilft viel', das ‚noch mehr, hilft noch besser' des Sex."

Sirius nickte stumm. Er schaffte es nicht zu antworten, denn er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Unter Remus' Blick begannen seine Wangen zu glühen und mit einem Schlag war sein Herzrasen zurück.

„Was…", setzte Sirius an, doch seine Stimme hatte ihm nicht gehorcht. „Was soll ich…", suchte er stammelnd nach Worten, „Ich meine, sag mir was ich tun soll, ich…"

Remus' Finger umschlossen plötzlich warm sein Gesicht. Sein Lächeln war gut. Hielt ihn zusammen. Bewahrte ihn davor vor Scheu vor dem Kommenden zu zerbrechen. Remus küsste seine Schläfe und nahm seine zitternden, kalten Hände in die seinen.

„Komm her", flüsterte er und zog ihn sanft an seine Brust. Das Klopfen seines Herzens unter Sirius' Ohr hatte eine unglaublich wohltuende Wirkung.

„Wird es wehtun?"

Remus' Lächeln brach keinen Moment. Weder in seinen Augen noch auf seinen Lippen. Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Küsste die Falten von Sirius' Stirn, küsste seine Wangen und dann leidenschaftlicher seinen Mund, bis seine hingebungsvoll tastende Zunge sich wieder gut anfühlte und die Muskeln in Sirius' Nacken sich entspannten. Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken, ließ es zu, dass Remus' Hände seine Brust hinab wanderten, dass sich dessen Körper behutsam auf den seinen schob, bis sein Schwanz direkt neben dem seinen zu liegen kam.

Dann war Remus' Hand da. Bedeckt mit Gleitgel umschloss sie sein Glied und begann daran auf und ab zu gleiten. Die betörende Übermacht der Berührung betäubte seinen Geist, vertrieb jeden Gedanken aus seinen Kopf bis auf einen einzigen. _Mehr. _Mehr von Remus, mehr von dem, was er mit ihm machte. Mehr von diesem Verlangen in ihm, dass sich endlich richtig anfühlte. Sirius' Zunge versank in Remus' Mund, seine Hände in dem kräftigen Muskel seines Pos. Remus' Schwanz hatte nun ebenfalls den Weg in seine Faust gefunden, glitt mit jedem innigen Stoß seines Beckens über die Länge von Sirius Penis, während Remus' Hand sie beide in ihren fast brutalen, leidenschaftlichen Bewegungen wichste. Remus' Gesicht schwebte über ihm, Schweiß benetzte sein Haar und schmeckte salzig auf seinen Lippen.

Das Gefühl war überwältigend, betäubte Sirius' Körper, vernebelte seinen Verstand. Remus' heißer Mund. Seine Zunge. Sein Schwanz. Seine Hand. Sein Arsch, der rhythmisch unter Sirius' Händen zuckte als würde Remus ihn ficken, erbarmungslos in ihn stoßen. Zu viel. Kein Entkommen aus der Reizüberflutung. Bis seine heisere Kehle sein lüsternes Leid hinausschrie und sich heiße Wogen über seinen Bauch ergossen. Remus' Kopf sank hinab an seinen Hals, seine Bewegungen wurden noch hitziger, seine Hand verkrampfte sich verbissener um ihre Schwänze, bis er direkt neben Sirius' Ohr ein tiefes, kehliges Wimmern ausstieß. Dann sackte sein ganzer Körper auf Sirius' zusammen.

Automatisch schlossen sich Sirius' Arme um Remus' feuchten Rücken. Wollten ihn nicht loslassen, wollten nicht, dass der Moment vorbei gehen würde. Irgendwann schob sich Remus von seinem Körper und Sirius ließ es unwillig geschehen. Remus' fehlende Wärme hinterließ ein Frösteln auf seinem Bauch. Und…

Remus kicherte verhalten als er Sirius' leicht irritierten Ausdruck bemerkte. Behutsam hob er seine rechte Hand und führte sie in kreisenden Bewegungen über Sirius' Mitte. Als er die Hand zurückzog, waren die vermischten Überbleibsel ihrer Lust fort.

Remus hatte schon immer einen Faible für zauberstablose Magie, erinnerte sich Sirius, als ihm die Augen zufielen. Die Erschöpfung, die das Adrenalin in den vergangenen Stunden so effektiv zurückgedrängt hatte, übermannte ihn. Ich habe gehört welche Laute Remus Lupin beim Orgasmus von sich gibt, dachte er und schlief ein.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4: Kampf oder Flucht

Das Prasseln der Dusche weckte ihn und eine Sekunde später saß er aufrecht im Bett. Sein hektischer Blick fuhr durch den Raum. Seine Kleidungsstücke lagen auf dem einzigen Stuhl. Unter dem Gleitgel auf dem Nachtisch lag ihr Arithmantik-Schulbuch, auf der Kommode an der gegenüberliegenden Wand das Lunaskop, dass Sirius Remus zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und zum Trocknen ausgelegte Diptam Blätter. Er hatte mit Remus geschlafen.

Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte mit Macht ausreichend Luft zu bekommen. Er war schwul und hatte verdammt noch mal mit seinem zweitbesten Freund gefickt. Sich von Remus einen runterholen lassen. Ohne das dieser wusste, wer er wirklich war.

Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße und stürzte zu seiner Kleidung. Sobald er Unterwäsche und Hose übergezogen hatte, fühlte er sich sicherer. Trotzdem rutschten seine zitternden Finger mehrmals von den Knöpfen seines Shirts ab und schafften es kaum die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel richtig zu binden.

Das plötzliche Verstummen des Wassers ließ Sirius' Kopf herumschnellen. Gebannt starrte er die Schlafzimmertür an. Jeden Moment würde Remus hereinkommen. Würde das nervliche Wrack vorfinden, dass Sirius momentan war. Er musste es ihm sagen. Er konnte diese Scharade unmöglich aufrecht erhalten, Remus weiter ins Gesicht schauen und der gleiche lügende Heuchler sein wie gestern Abend als er betrunken war und… _geil_.

Er straffte die Schultern, stellte sich aufrecht und zur Tür gewandt bereit um Remus entgegenzutreten. Wartete auf das Unvermeidliche. Quälend langsam verstrichen die Sekunden. Die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Nicht nach einer Minute, nicht nach fünf.

Das Klappern von Geschirr erklang in der Küche und Sirius' Stirn legte sich in irritierte Falten. Auf leisen Sohlen machte er sich auf den Weg über vermeintlich knarrende Dielen. Als er die Schlafzimmertür öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf das andere Ende der Wohnung. Eine Gestalt stand dort. Mit flinken, unbeschwerten Gesten schlug Remus Eier auf. Er trug heute wieder seine übliche Kleidung, einen viel zu abgetragenen Umhang mit einem für sein Alter viel zu förmlichen Hemd darunter.

Sirius' Magen verkrampfte sich. Es ist vorbei, dachte er, es ist vorbei. Die Normalität ist zurück. Für Remus jedenfalls. Sein Freund lächelte selbstvergessen als er die Toastscheiben in den Eiern tränkte und sie in die Pfanne gleiten ließ. Er schien in Gedanken nicht hier zu sein, stellte wie ferngesteuert Ahorn-Siriup auf den kleinen Tisch und leckte die klebrigen Reste, die die verschmierte Flasche zurückließ von den Fingerkuppen. In seinen entspannten Zügen stand nichts, was auf den Konflikt, der in Sirius tobte, deutete. Warum auch? Er war nur ein One-Night-Stand für ihn.

Sirius' zitternde Hände fuhren unbeholfen durch seine braune Lockenmähne. _Und du willst ihm die Normalität nehmen_, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, _willst ihm den Zwiespalt mit einem Freund eine unvernünftige Nacht gehabt zu haben aufbürden, bei dessen Schaffung er kein Mitspracherecht hatte. Nur damit du dich besser fühlst. _

Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Er konnte nicht so egoistisch sein. Wenn jemand inneren Frieden verdiente, dann Remus. Mit zögerlichen Schritten trat er vor.

„Morgen", sagte Remus unbeschwert als Sirius die Küche betrat.

„Morgen", entgegnete er matt. Die Wirkung des Sonoros-Zaubers musste mittlerweile nachgelassen haben, doch seine Stimme klang dank des Alkohols trotzdem mindestens eine Oktave tiefer.

Erst als Remus ihm überdeutlich einen Platz am Tisch zuwies, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihn angestarrt hatte. Rasch setzte er sich. Die Situation kam ihm seltsam irreal vor. Remus stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Tee und drei Scheiben French Toast vor ihm ab. Ausgerechnet. Wenn Sirius in den Ferien, die sie beim Zelten zu viert verbracht hatten, mit Frühstück machen dran war, hatte es immer French Toast gegeben. Sirius nahm die Gabel in seine Hand als Remus sich setzte, begann aber nicht zu essen.

„Machst du das öfter?"

Warum hatte er das gefragt? Ein letzter Zweig Hoffnung? Darauf, dass es auch für Remus nicht nur irgendeine Nacht gewesen war? Wenn er sagen würde, dass er sowas sonst nie machte, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund gestern eine merkwürdige Verbindung gespürt hatte… vielleicht würde Sirius es ihm dann doch sagen.

„Ja, eigentlich jeden Freitag, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt!"

Sirius schluckte, hielt den Blick stur auf seinen Teller gesenkt. Nur Sex. Und dann zurück zur Realität. Warum auch nicht? Remus war erwachsen. Also hör verdammt noch mal auf deinem gekränkten Stolz nachzuweinen, Black.

Er hörte kaum noch, was Remus sagte. Auch wenn er höflich dabei war, schien Remus ihn schnell aus der Wohnung haben zu wollen. Natürlich. Sie waren keine Freunde. Sie waren Fremde die für eine Nacht das Bett geteilt hatten. Und die Nacht war vorbei.

ooo 

Die nächste Woche in der Akademie drohte nicht sehr viel besser zu werden als die letzte. Die zwei Tage Wochenende, in denen Sirius einen seiner Meinung nach total überflüssigen Überwachungsjob für den Orden und einen wahrscheinlich ebenso sinnlosen ein Fuß langen Aufsatz über Inferi für seinen Professor für Kampf-gegen-Dunkle-Kreaturen hatte erledigen müssen, hatten bei weitem nicht ausgereicht um das taube Gefühl aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, dass ihn immer überkam, wenn er an die Ereignisse des Freitags dachte. Benommen durchstand er den Montag, auch wenn er sich beim Duelliertraining aufgrund seiner geistigen Abwesenheit eine klaffende Wunde an seinem linken Unterarm zuzog und in Recht und Gesetzestreue mehrmals beinahe weggenickt wäre.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich auch kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er in Zaubertränke durch die vermischten Dämpfe der Kessel so neben sich stand, dass er keinen brauchbaren Trank der lebenden Toten zustande brachte. Die Abgabe des Gebräus war schließlich nicht vor nächstem Dienstag fällig und Lily hatte ihm schon öfter mit Vorräten aus ihrem privaten Medizinschrank unter die Arme gegriffen, die er dann als seine eigenen ausgeben konnte. Doch nun bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bei dem Gedanken Godric's Hollow besuchen zu müssen. Schlimm genug, dass ihn in seinen Träumen in manchen Nächten die keifenden Schreie seiner Mutter verfolgten, während ihn in anderen das wimmernde Keuchen von Remus' Ekstase weckte. Es mussten nicht auch noch Lilys penetrante Fragen, wie es denn im Club gelaufen sei, dazu kommen.

Mittwoch erfuhren sie, dass morgen, wie schon letzte Woche, wieder die Feld-Einsätze ausfallen würden, bei denen die Kandidaten normalerweise einen erfahrenden Auror auf seinem Einsatz begleiten. Keiner der Auroren hatte momentan Nerven dafür auf den Einsätzen auch noch die Verantwortung für einen Auroren-Kandidaten zu übernehmen, zumal die Überstunden in der Abteilung eh schon immer mehr wurden. Sirius entschied sich nach langem hin und her dagegen den Tag wieder in der Bibliothek zu verbringen und beschloss seinem malträtierten Gehirn ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen und erst mit der Arbeit zu beginnen, wenn er ausgeschlafen hatte.

Am Donnerstagmittag erwachte er aus einem Traum, in dem Remus ihn besucht hatte. Den Geschmack seiner Lippen noch auf den seinen, lag er bewegungslos auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ohne den Blick von dem Beton über ihm abzuwenden, begann seine Hand zu wandern, schlüpfte unter die Daunen und zog fast mechanisch seine Unterhose hinunter.

Unendlich langsam tastete sich seine Hand voran. Er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen als seine Finger den harten Muskel berührten. Noch nie hatte er sich dort angefasst. Sein Zeigefinger drückte gegen den Ring und schob die eigentümlich schrumpelige Haut auseinander. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig und obwohl Sirius den Druck seines Fingers verstärkte, schaffte er es nicht mehr als nur das erste Glied seines Fingers in sich zu zwingen, bevor das unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Inneren zu einem schmerzhaften Stechen wurde.

Abrupt zog er die Hand zurück. Ein kaltes Schaudern durchlief seinen ganzen Körper, als er an Remus' dicken, langen Schwanz dachte. Es schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, sich vorzustellen, dass dieser dort Platz finden sollte… dass Remus mit seinem harten, heißen Glied langsam aber unnachgiebig in ihn dringen würde um dann seine Hüfte zu packen und immer mehr in das gleiche ekstatische Zucken seines Beckens zu verfallen, wie am letzten Freitag, als er auf Sirius liegend seine eigene Faust gefickt hatte. Wieder bewegte sich Sirius' Hand, fand dieses Mal einen vertrauteren Teil seines Körpers. Sein Atem wurde schnell intensiver als sich seine Finger um seinen steifen Penis schlossen. Die Bilder, die ihn ohnehin ständig heimsuchten, fluteten vor sein geistiges Auge. Remus' Lippen, die sich um seine Eichel schlossen oder ihm schelmisch grinsend die Nässe von der Spitze leckten. Sein Arsch, der fanatisch zuckte, während sein hechelndes Wimmern an Sirius' Ohr immer lauter wurde. Sein Schwanz der in ihn stieß, immer weiter, immer gnadenloser, bis sich heißes Sperma tief in ihm ergoss und ihn mit über den Abgrund riss.

Danach starrte er wieder an die Decke. Wartete lange darauf, dass sich seine Atemfrequenz endlich wieder beruhigte. Er stand erst auf, als er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Das Leben war zu kurz um sich zurückzuhalten, wenn man einmal kapiert hatte, was man wollte. Und er wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl. Des lieben Friedens unter den Rumtreiben willen besser nicht mehr von Remus. Aber viel und so schnell wie möglich.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5: Die Geister, die ich rief

Nibula erwähnte die Tatsache, dass alle Kandidaten wegen seiner Vergesslichkeit eine Woche in einem falschen Gesicht festgesteckt hatten, mit keiner Silbe. Er stieg, nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte, ohne Gruß in seinen üblichen Anfangsmonolog ein, der nur von dem Quietschen der Kreide auf der Tafel unterbrochen wurde, und forderte sie anschließend in der gleichen unbeteiligten Stimme wie an jedem Freitagnachmittag auf, ihre Zauberstäbe und Bücher zur Hand zu nehmen und mit dem Studium zu beginnen. Viele anderen Kandidaten echauffierten sich halblaut darüber, dass sich ihr Professor anscheinend nicht die Bohne dafür interessierte, wie oft sie sich in der vergangenen Woche ihren Bärte in Türrahmen eingeklemmt oder am Feuer versengt hatten, aber Sirius, der zum einen festgestellt hatte, dass keiner ihrer anderen Dozent ihre sonderbare Erscheinung kommentiert hatte und zum anderen Moodys Huldigungen von Nibulas Scharfsinn und Praxisorientierung in der Ausbildung noch im Ohr hatte, vermutete eine Absicht hinter der Aktion. Vielleicht eine Lektion in Sachen Alltagstauglichkeit von Tarnung. Und selbst wenn Nibula sich nur einen Streich mit den Kadetten hatte erlauben wollen, so hatte Sirius auch dafür vollstes Verständnis.

Obwohl Nibula keine Anweisung gegeben hatte, sondern sie nur wie immer aufgefordert hatte das Studium fortzuführen, bemühten sich die meisten Kandidaten mit erneuten Verwandlungen zu ihrem ursprünglichen Aussehen zurück zu finden. Auch Sirius erster Impuls hatte darin bestanden, doch offensichtlich genügte es nicht, die gleichen Verwandlungszauber mit der Intention, dass alte Aussehen zu erzeugen, anzuwenden. Sirius bemühte sich mehrmals, seine Knochen in die gewünschte Position zurückzuschieben und seinen Augen und Haaren wieder ihren überzeugenden Black'schen Charme zu verleihen, doch alles was dabei herauskam, war eine überspitze, nahezu karikatureske Version seiner eigenen Gesichtszüge. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum verriet ihm, dass es den anderen ähnlich ging.

„Bedenken Sie", sagte Professor Nibula, nachdem er die Bemühungen der Kandidaten ein paar Stunden lang mit leicht nach oben gekräuselten Mundwinkeln beobachtet hatte", dass sie bei diesen Zaubern immer eine Modulation auf Grundlage ihrer eigenen genetisch vorgegebenen Struktur vornehmen. Das Ziel sollte es demnach nicht sein auf der Modulation erneut zu modulieren, sondern das was darunter liegt, ihre eigene, nur versteckte Identität, wenn sie so wollen, wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen."

In Sirius' Erinnerung regte sich etwas. _Ihre eigene, nur versteckte Identität, wenn sie so wollen. _Das hatte er schon einmal irgendwo gehört. Aber er konnte sich bei allem Bemühen nicht erinnern wo.

„Sie haben noch dreißig Minuten", fuhr Nibula unbekümmert fort und ließ seinen aufmerksamen Blick durch den Raum wandern. „Und", seine Lippen kräuselten sich erneut, „diese Woche warne ich sie vor, dass sie bis wir uns wiedersehen, mit dem Resultat ihrer Arbeit werden leben müssen. Denken Sie also nach, bevor sie etwas tun, was sie später bereuen."

Nachdenklich blickte Sirius in den Spiegel, aus dem ihm eine jüngere, furchteinflößendere Version seines Vaters anschaute. Der Anblick bereitete ihm beinahe Übelkeit. Alles ist besser als das, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff.

Zehn Minuten vor Ende der Frist, stand er vor Nibulas Tisch und legte den silbernen Handspiegel zurück in einen großen bereitstehenden Pappkarton.

„Mister Black." Sein Dozent betrachtete milde lächelnd das Gesicht, an das Sirius sich letzte Woche schon hatte gewöhnen können. Es war besser gewesen dahin zurück zu finden, als das Risiko einzugehen in der Karikatur seines Vaters stecken zu bleiben, auch wenn seine Nase ein wenig weniger spitz und seine Haare ein wenig glatter waren als letzte Woche.

„Bleiben Sie dabei?", fragte der Professor aufrichtig interessiert.

„Ich glaube, besser als das wird's heute nicht mehr", sagte Sirius leise.

„Da haben Sie wahrscheinlich Recht, mein Junge. Dann mal raus mit Ihnen."

Sirius nickte dankend. Als er auf dem Weg zur Tür durch die Tischreihen ging, fiel sein Blick auf verzweifelte Gesichter, deren Besitzer ihre Erscheinung in überwiegender Mehrheit in den vergangenen zwanzig Minuten nur in noch groteskere Fratzen verwandelt hatten.

ooo

Sirius hatte lange mit sich gehadert, aber Tatsache blieb nun mal, dass ihm kein weiteres Etablissement mit dem von ihm gesuchten Klientel bekannt war. Und so betrat er am Freitagabend erneut den Club, den er vergangene Woche mit Remus verlassen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte nach seiner Ankunft schnell die Bar entlang und über die Tanzfläche, doch mit einem unwillkürlichen Aufatmen stellte er fest, dass Remus dieses Mal nirgends zu sehen war. Dann mal los.

Sirius besorgte sich von dem strahlenden Barkeeper etwas zu trinken und stand dann ein paar Minuten unsicher an der Bar. Alsbald versuchte ihn ein Mann mit blonder Haartolle in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sirius lächelte höflich, doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte er bei den Schilderungen von Blondies idiotischem Muggeljob vollkommen den Faden verloren. Während sein Blick über die Tanzfläche streifte und Blondies Stimme zu einem monotonen Hintergrundrauschen verkam, überlegte Sirius welcher der Männer ihm gefallen könnten. Hatte er einen Typ oder zumindest Präferenzen? Er wusste es nicht und trotzdem entschuldigte er sich, nachdem er sein Glas geleert hatte bei Blondie und ging auf die Tanzfläche.

Die Musik war gut und sein Körper dieses Mal empfänglicher für den Beat. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidiger und natürlicher heute und schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit suchte ein Augenpaar hinter dunklen Lidern seinen Blick. Der Mann war etwas größer als er selbst, hatte muskulöse Arme und breite Schultern und sehr kurzes schwarzes Haar. Sirius erwiderte den Blick und versuchte sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nach einem Lächeln des Anderen, kam dieser langsam aber zielstrebig in seine Richtung und begann sich in Sirius' Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Der Muskelmann ließ sich Zeit, tanzte mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Abstand, ließ ihn dabei jedoch nie aus den Augen. Nach dem dritten Song legten sich seine Hände an Sirius' Hüfte. Er schluckte gegen einen plötzlichen Kloß im Hals. Konnte der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn vom Tanzen kommen oder würde der Andere ihm seine flatternden Nerven ansehen? Muskelmanns Hüfte kam näher als dessen Hände an Sirius' Körper nach hinten wanderten und ihn dichter an sich zogen. Seine Gliedmaßen hatten nun wieder Schwierigkeiten damit den Takt der Musik zu finden. Er konnte den anderen nicht mehr ansehen, drehte den Kopf, tanzte aber weiter. Er wollte das. Seinem Körper würde das auch gleich auffallen.

Feuchter Atem traf sein Ohr. „Du bist unsagbar heiß, weißt du das?", sagte der andere, „eine wahre Augenweide." Der Schritt des anderen drückte sich stärker an Sirius' Hüfte und offenbarte ein unzweifelhaft beträchtliches und erigiertes Glied. Doch Sirius hätte diese Bestätigung nicht gebraucht. Er konnte die Geilheit des Muskelmanns in seiner Stimme hören. Auch als der Andere erneut sprach, seine Lippen berührten dabei fast Sirius' Ohr. „Komm mit mir zu den Toiletten und ich zeig dir, wie sehr du mich auf Touren bringst. Ja?"

Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und in seinen klammen Handflächen. Er wollte das. Und hier war die Chance. Er musste das wollen und letzten Freitag war er schließlich auch nervös davor gewesen.

Er drehte den Kopf, zwang sich den Anderen endlich anzusehen. Von so Nahem konnte er dunkle Bartstoppeln um die dominanten Kieferknochen erkennen. Seine Augen waren dunkel und funkelten durchdringend in Sirius' Richtung.

„Ich… hol einen Drink und treff dich dort." Sein Mund hatte entschieden. Allerdings konnte sein Kopf ihn für diese Entscheidung nur beglückwünschen. Er brauchte eine Minute zum durchatmen, einen Moment um das Zittern seiner Hände wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und vor allem Alkohol um sich etwas lockerer zu machen.

Muskelmann guckte leicht irritiert, nickte dann jedoch. Bevor Sirius es verhindern konnte, zog er ihn noch einmal fest an sein steifes Glied und drückte ungestüm seine heißen Lippen auf Sirius' Mund. Dann zog er sich zurück und Sirius blieb einen Moment benommen auf der Tanzfläche stehen, bevor er realisierte, dass der andere bereits fort war.

Mit weichen Knien ging er zur Bar, stützte sich haltsuchend am Tresen ab und schnippte nach dem Barkeeper. Dann bemerkte er die Person zwei Plätze weiter.

Bevor er weggucken konnte, hatte Remus ihn gesehen. Sein Blick war durchdringend, aber schwer zu deuten.

„Hey", schrie Sirius über den Lärm hinweg, als der Mann zwischen ihnen mit einem großen Glas in jeder Hand in Richtung der Tische verschwand.

„Hey", entgegnete Remus nüchtern, während Sirius die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss. Angestrengt suchte er nach etwas, das er hätte sagen können, doch bisher war er niemandem, mit dem er nur eine Nacht verbracht hatte, jemals wieder begegnet. Auch Remus schien nicht erpicht darauf Nettigkeiten auszutauschen.

„Kann… ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?" Es war ein Versuch die Stille zu überbrücken und den fast schon abwertenden Blick vom Gesicht seines Freundes zu wischen. Remus schien für einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann drehte er den Kopf weg und sagte stur an die Wand hinter der Bar gerichtet: „Die Bar ist zum Reden. Die Tanzfläche für unverbindlichen Sex. Ich glaube du hast das letzte Mal klar gemacht, welche Art von Interessen _du _verfolgst."

Sirius' klappte unwillkürlich der Mund auf. Wenn er sein echtes Gesicht gehabt hätte, hätte er Remus augenblicklich eine Schelle verpasst und ihn angeranzt er solle seine Imitation der Maulenden Myrte sofort unterlassen.

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der jede Woche irgendwen x-beliebigen fickt", murmelte er halblaut. Remus' Kopf fuhr herum. Der Wolf blitzte in seinen Augen, und Sirius erstarrte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Remus gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er wollte. Doch nicht heute. Unvermittelt wandte er den Blick wieder ab und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Cocktailglas.

„Du solltest deinen Tanzpartner nicht warten lassen", sagte er leise, „er ist in Richtung der Toiletten gegangen, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Sirius schnaubte erneut. Ohne Remus eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er die Bar und lief schnurstracks über die Tanzfläche, geradewegs in die hinterste Ecke des Clubs.

ooo

Muskelmann empfing ihn mit glühendem Blick und immer noch auffälligem Zelt in der Hose. Das dumpfe Gefühl in Sirius' Kopf war zurück und so bekam er kaum mit, wie der andere ihn durch die Tür, an Waschbecken und Pissoirs vorbei und schließlich in eine Kabine manövrierte. Als die Tür hinter ihnen klappernd ins brüchige Schloss fiel, hing Muskelmann bereits an seinen Lippen. Sirius, etwas überrumpelt von der Situation, hielt sich unsicher an der Hüfte des Anderen fest, während dessen Hände über seinen Rücken hinabglitten, in sein Gesäß griffen um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen, und schließlich an seinem Gürtel nestelten.

Die Lippen lösten sich von den seinen, als Sirius' Hose und Unterhose in seine Kniekehlen fiel.

„Noch nicht ganz in Stimmung, was?", grinste Muskelmann. Sirius sog überraschend die Luft ein, als eine Hand jäh beherzt seinen Halbharten umschloss.

„Nur etwas nervös", murmelte er zwischen brüchigen Atemzügen. Die Hand begann langsam an ihm auf und ab zu gleiten. Mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl in seinem Schritt. Sein Schwanz fing zwar allmählich an zu wachsen, doch zu voller Größe und Härte brachte er es nicht.

„Tschuldige", nuschelte Sirius und sah hinab auf seine lustlose Männlichkeit. „Vielleicht… vielleicht kannst du…"

„Klar", sagte Muskelmann und offenbarte mit einem lüsternen Grinsen seine weißen Zähne. Ohne Sirius' Blick auszuweichen, hatte er sich innerhalb von Sekunden von Hose und Unterhose befreit. Sirius schluckte. Das war nicht das, was er gemeint hatte. Aber vielleicht könnte er ja wirklich…

Muskelmanns starke Hände rissen ihn aus seiner Kontemplation. Er packte ihn ohne viel Federlesen an den Oberarmen und drehte ihn zur Wand. Noch bevor Sirius verstanden hatte was gerade passiert war, hörte er hinter sich, wie der andere mehrmals in seine Hand spuckte.

„Ich dachte…", stammelte Sirius und verdrehte den Kopf so weit wie es ging, um Muskelmann weiter im Auge behalten zu können, „…auf dem Klo gibt's Blow-Jobs." Seine letzten Worte, waren so leise gewesen, dass er sich fragte, ob der andere ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.

„Nicht mein Ding", kam prompt die Antwort auf die indirekt gestellte Frage, doch Sirius hörte sie nicht mehr. Sein starrer Blick hing an Muskelmanns beträchtlicher Länge, die er gerade mit seiner spuckebenetzten Hand bearbeitete. „Wenn schon poppen, dann richtig." Der Andere kam näher, streckte die Hände nach Sirius' Hüfte aus. Er wollte ausweichen als die starken Finger seine Pobacken auseinander zogen, doch er konnte nicht, starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den zuckenden, purpurroten, steifen Schwanz. Die eine Hand von seinem Po war fort, drückte nun die fette Spitze an seine Rosette und…

Er stöhnte. Der Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, zog sich durch seinen Bauchraum und die gesamte Leistengegend. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sog schneiden die Luft durch die Zähne. Dann griff eine Hand in sein Haar und Sirius erwachte aus seiner Starre.

Er schlug um sich. Zappelte wild unter dem Griff des anderen, bis der Fremdkörper aus ihm abrupt verschwand und er erneut aufstöhnen musste. Die Magie griff ein, war der Tyrann, der über seinen Kopf hinweg entschied, und gleichzeitig der Freund in dessen Obhut er sich bereitwillig überantwortete. Es wurde schwarz und dann schlug er schmerzhaft mit Knien und Händen auf hartem Stein auf.

Hektisch fuhr sein suchender Blick herum. Er war draußen, in der Dunkelheit vor dem Club. Zitternd kauerte er auf allen Vieren, seine Knie und Handflächen waren aufgeschürft und blutig. Er musste appariert sein. Vor einem Muggel. Verdammt!

Er rappelte sich auf und zog gleichzeitig seine Hose hoch. Mit riesigen Schritten lief er auf den Eingang des Clubs zu, stürzte durch die Tür und wartet nicht, bis der Typ am Einlass ihn durchwinkte. Im Laufen fingerte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Stiefel und ließ ihn stattdessen im Ärmel verschwinden. Quer über die Tanzfläche war der kürzeste Weg, doch auf halber Strecke packte ihn etwas in der Armbeuge und brachte ihn herumwirbelnd zum Stehen.

Remus hielt ihn an einem Arm fest. Hinter ihm hatte ein junger Mann, der von oben bis unten in Pastelltönen gekleidet war, ebenfalls mit dem Tanzen aufgehört und sah neugierig zu, wie Remus den aufgebrachten Verrückten mühelos mit einer Hand festhielt.

„Was ist passiert?", Remus' Stimme war scharf. Sein Blick zuckte von Sirius' Gesicht zu seinen blutenden Handballen und wieder zurück.

„Ich muss sein Gedächtnis löschen", japste Sirius und versuchte erfolglos gegen Remus' Griff anzukämpfen. „Ich muss…"

„Hat er dir wehgetan?" Der Wolf war wieder da. Obwohl es dunkel auf der Tanzfläche war, hatten sich Remus' Pupillen verengt und offenbarten leuchtend gelbe Ringe mitten im Grau seiner Iris. Sirius pumpte so viel Luft in seine Lungen wie es mit einem Atemzug überhaupt möglich war und zwang seine Stimme eine halbe Oktave tiefer.

„Nein", sagte er ohne das Zittern völlig unterdrücken zu können. Die Musik war zu laut, als dass die Umstehenden sie würden hören können. „Aber er hat mich gesehen. Beim Disapparieren. Ich…"

„Warte hier!"

Er gehorchte. Wie versteinert sah er zu, wie Remus über die Tanzfläche lief und schließlich in der Menge verschwand. Der Mann mit dem Remus getanzt haben musste, sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, rührte sich aber ebenfalls nicht vom Fleck. Wie zwei Leuchttürme standen sie starr in einem Meer aus wogenden Körpern, ob zwei oder zwanzig Minuten konnte Sirius nicht sagen.

Und dann war Remus wieder da. Sein Blick war unnachgiebig, seine Kiefer starr aufeinander gepresst, seine Schritte forsch als er, die Massen vor ihm teilend, zu ihnen zurück fand.

„Erledigt", sagte er knapp und griff erneut in Sirius' Armbeuge, „ich bring dich nach Hause."

Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, traute sich aber nicht zu widersprechen. Der Herr in Pastell rümpfte beleidigt die Nase. Remus nickte ihm zum Abschied zu ohne ihn anzusehen und bahnte ihnen dann einen Weg zum Ausgang.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6: eine bittersüße Nacht

Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. In welche Richtung wusste Sirius nicht so genau. Aber falls Remus zu Fuß zu ihm nach London laufen wollte, würde ein Umweg von ein paar Stunden eh keinen großen Unterschied machen. Jedenfalls kein Grund, aus dem Sirius es riskieren würde Remus in seiner Rage anzusprechen.

„Erklär es mir", spie Remus ihm plötzlich entgegen ohne seine Tempo zu drosseln, „letzte Woche hast du zum ersten Mal einen Mann _geküsst_ und diese Woche lässt du dich von einem unbekannten auf dem Klo vögeln?!"

Sirius schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar herunter. Das war nicht fair. Schließlich wusste Remus besser als jeder andere, dass zwischen diesen beiden Ereignissen noch etwas anderes gelegen hatte. Doch Remus war gerade nicht empfänglich für sachliche Argumente und wurde immer nur noch wütender, wenn man auf seine rhetorischen Fragen antwortete.

„Ich meine wie kommt man auf diese bescheuerte Idee?!" Er bog abrupt um eine Ecke und Sirius schlug schnell einen Haken um wieder zu ihm aufzuschließen. Sein Gesicht glühte unter der Anstrengung nicht zurückzubleiben und nicht zurückzuschreien.

„Ich meine warum pusht du es so? Musst du unbedingt zehn Jahre Homosexualität in drei Wochen nachholen, nur um dich gut zu füh…!"

„JA, VERDAMMT!" Sirius war stehen geblieben. Seine Lungen bebten, seine Finger waren zu Fäusten geballt und dampften fast sichtbar in der kalten trockenen Luft. Remus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, muss ich", sagte er noch einmal etwas leiser aber nicht minder aufgebracht, „denn seit zehn Jahren frage ich mich einmal die Woche, was bei Merlins stinkenden Scheißhaufen mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist. Warum ich es nicht schaffe, ein Mädchen länger als zwei Wochen auszuhalten, warum ich es nicht schaffe mich, wie alle anderen, Hals über Kopf in eins zu verlieben, warum ich es nicht schaffe beim Sex verdammt noch mal einen hochzukriegen."

Remus' Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinem Haaransatz, doch er blieb stumm. Die kalte Luft brannte mit jedem Atemzug stärker in Sirius' Luftröhre. Erschöpft sank er auf eine Bank und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Langsame Schritte näherten sich. Dann saß Remus einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt auf der eiskalten Bank.

„Aber jetzt…", seine Stimme klang schwach und resignierend, „… das könnte die Lösung sein… es könnte… und ich muss es wissen… ich…"

Remus schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts. Sein Atem hinterließ weiße Wolken in der Luft. Minutenlang lauschten sie der drückenden Stille.

„Seit wann weißt _du_, dass du schwul bist?", fragte Sirius matt.

Remus reagierte nicht sofort. Sein Blick schweifte unscharf in die Ferne, hing schließlich an der silbernen Sichel ein paar Bogensekunden über dem Horizont.

„Fünfzehn", sagte er knapp.

Sirius stieß überrascht die Luft aus und Remus drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Seine Züge waren nun sanfter, hatten die Schärfe der Wut verloren, so dass die Besorgnis nun aus seinen Augen erkennbar war. Behutsam streckte er die Arme aus, griff nach Sirius' Händen und betrachtet die malträtierte, aufgeschürfte Haut an den Ballen.

„Es wird kein gutes erstes Mal, wenn du es überstürzt", sagte Remus leise, während er seinen Zauberstab zog und mit kreisenden Bewegungen die Wunden schloss.

„Ey, wenn du mir jetzt noch was vom Bewahren meiner Jungfräulichkeit erzählst, raste ich aus."

Remus schnaubte belustigt, sah aber nicht von seiner Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab auf. Sirius beobachtete sein sanftes, konzentriertes Gesicht. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in diesem Kopf gerade vorging.

„Hast du noch mehr Verletzungen?", fragte Remus beiläufig und suchte nun doch seinen Blick.

Sirius zögerte, nickte dann jedoch.

„Na dann komm." Remus ließ Sirius' nun geheilten Hände sinken und stand auf. Er war schon an der nächsten Straßenecke bevor Sirius realisiert hatte, dass er losgelaufen war. Verdutzt folgte er Remus als dieser um die nächste Ecke bog und sie wieder in der Straße in unmittelbarer Nähe des Clubs waren, die zu Remus' Wohnung führte.

„Warte mal… sind wir im Kreis gelaufen?", fragte Sirius seinem Freund hinterherstolpernd.

„Ich brauchte Bewegung", entgegnete Remus ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

ooo

„Lass mich doch einfach mal sehen." Sirius umklammerte seine Unterhose nur noch fester und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Remus stieß genervt die Luft aus und stützte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Hör auf, dich wie ein riesiges Baby zu benehmen. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich dich niederringen um mir deinen Hintern anzugucken!"

„Großartig. Gerade als ich dachte, dass der Abend nicht mehr absurder werden könnte", murmelte Sirius. Remus seufzte erneut und ließ sich erschöpft neben ihm auf die Couch sinken.

Sirius hatte trotz Widerwillen gehorcht als Remus in gebieterischem Ton befohlen hatte, dass er die Hose ausziehen und sich auf die Couch setzen sollte. Er hatte sich zusammengerissen, als er die Heilzauber auf seinen Knien angewendet hatte, obwohl diese einen nahezu unerträglichen Juckreiz auslösten und hatte sich sogar in aller Aufrichtigkeit bei Remus für seinen Kommentar an der Bar entschuldigt und für seine Hilfe mit Muskelmann bedankt. Aber dass ging nun wirklich zu weit.

„Du weißt, dass es sich entzünden kann, wenn die Verletzungen tief sind, oder?", fragte Remus schwach und sackte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Sirius' Schulter. Automatisch neigte Sirius den Kopf. Erst als ihm Remus' Duft in die Nase stieg wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sein Gesicht in den hellbraunen Haaren vergraben hatte.

Er erstarrte. Wartete. Als Remus sich nach fünf Sekunden immer noch nicht zurückgezogen hatte, wand Sirius sachte seinen Arm unter ihm frei und ließ ihn Zentimeter für Zentimeter hinabsinken, bis er sich sanft um Remus' Schulter legte. Für einen Moment schien sich jeder Muskel in Sirius' Körper in gespannter Erwartung zu verhärten, doch Remus protestierte nicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden rutschte er sogar wie unbewusst ein paar Zentimeter auf der Couch umher bis er eine bequemere Position gefunden hatte und ließ sich dann, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, ganz gegen Sirius' Brust sinken.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich noch nie nackt gesehen hätte", nuschelte Remus beleidigt gegen den Stoff von Sirius' Hemd.

Sirius zögerte. Sein Daumen strich sanft über Remus' nackten Unterarm und hinterließ dabei eine Spur aus aufgestellten Härchen.

„Willst du mich denn so dringend nochmal nackt sehen?" Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum musste er immer alles vermasseln? Würde Remus jetzt wieder das schlimmste von ihm denken, wie vorhin an der Bar?

Remus' Augen schlugen auf und rollten gespielt genervt nach oben. Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Arsch", murmelte Remus halblaut und musste ebenfalls schmunzeln.

„Wie war das? Du willst meinen Arsch nackt sehnen?"

Remus stemmte sich blitzschnell aus der halbliegenden Position, griff nach einem der Sofakissen und schmiss sich auf Sirius um sein feixendes Gesicht unter dem Kissen zu ersticken. Sirius strampelte um sich zu befreien, doch Remus, der zwar ein paar Zentimeter kleiner, aber dafür wesentlich muskulöser gebaut war als Sirius, schaffte es mühelos ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht in der liegenden Position zu fixieren.

Nach einer Weile erstarb Sirius' lachende Gegenwehr und Remus nahm das Kissen von seinem Gesicht um ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick zu mustern. Erst jetzt wurde Sirius bewusst, dass Remus mit seiner Hüfte zwischen seinen halbgeöffneten Beinen lag und er dort nur noch mit einem dünnen Stück Stoff bekleidet war. Das hieß Remus würde spüren, dass sein Schwanz halberregt war, dass er mit jeder Sekunde, in der Sirius sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war und Remus ihn weiter so durchdringend ansah, härter wurde, sich eindeutiger in Remus' Leistengegend bohren würde.

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte Remus' Blick zu entkommen und Bilder von langweiligen, abturnenden Dingen vor seinem inneren Auge zu erzeugen. Kätzchen… Recht-und-Gesetztestreue-Vorlesungen… Pokale schrubben bei Strafarbeiten…

Unendlich zarte Finger fuhren über sein Kinn und er schlug wie ertappt die Augen auf. Remus lag noch über ihm, musterte ihn mit einem Ausdruck, als ob sein Verstand gerade einen erbitterten Kampf mit seinem Bauchgefühl ausfechten würde. Sirius wartete, überlegte, ob er Remus' volle Lippen küssen sollte, ob Remus ihn zurückhalten würde. Schwer atmend hob er den Kopf soweit es ging und versuchte die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, doch es blieben zwei unüberwindbare Zentimeter zwischen ihren Mündern, solange Remus ihm nicht entgegenkommen würde.

Dann war das Gewicht von ihm verschwunden und der Andere saß wieder aufrecht neben ihm. Remus schloss die Augen, atmete schwer und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich unwillkürlich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Er kannte dieses Mienenspiel auf Remus Gesicht. Es war der gleiche Ablauf, der sich immer dort abgespielt hatte, nachdem James und Sirius ihm von einem neuen, besonders genialen Plan für einen Streich erzählt hatten und seine vernünftige Seite mit dem Rumtreiber in ihm rang. Der gleiche Ausdruck den er immer gehabt hatte, kurz bevor er doch zugestimmt hatte.

Remus schlug die Augen auf und fixierte unnachgiebig Sirius' Gesicht. Schnell setzte er seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf. Die Pupillen seines Freundes waren nun so klein, dass man den flammenden gelben Ring in der Mitte der aschgrauen Iris erkennen konnte. Dann stand Remus auf, ergriff wortlos seine Hand und führte ihn unverblümt ins Schlafzimmer.

Seine Nerven flatterten weniger dieses Mal. Oder eigentlich, flatterten sie anders. Denn auch wenn sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug, löste dies nun ein Gefühl von hibbeliger Vorfreude aus.

Remus schien als erstes das Ungleichgewicht zwischen Ihnen beseitigen zu wollen und zog ohne Umwege seine eigene Hose aus. Dann trat er behutsam auf Sirius zu. Gegenseitig schälten sie sich aus dem Rest ihrer Kleidung, nur kurz zögernd, bevor auch die Unterhosen fielen, während ihre Lippen zärtliche Küsse austauschten und ihre Finger über die Haut des anderen glitten.

Dann schob Remus ihn in Richtung des Betts. Die Lippen immer noch auf denen des Anderen, tapste Sirius in winzigen Schritten rückwärts, bis seine Waden gegen den kalten Bettrahmen stießen. Das schien für Remus das Kommando gewesen zu sein. Ein Hauch von Jagdtrieb stand in seinen Augen und hätte Sirius eine Vorwarnung sein können, wenn er schnell genug reagiert hätte. Im nächsten Moment warf Remus ihn mit überwältigender Kraft auf das Bett, drehte ihn in einer geübten Bewegung auf den Bauch und setzte sich rittlings auf seine strampelnden Beine.

„Was zum…", japste Sirius, doch der Rest der Frage blieb ihm jäh im Halse stecken, als zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend seine Pobacken unsanft auseinander gezogen wurden. Sein Kopf raste mit seinem pochenden Herzen um die Wette und versuchte zu begreifen was gerade passiert war, versuchte zu entscheiden ob er anfangen sollte sich zu wehren oder nur still hoffen, dass es schnell vorbei gehen würde. Dann ertönte in Remus' belustigter Stimme ein: „Alles klar, sieht nicht so schlimm aus!" hinter ihm und das Gewicht von seinen Beinen war fort.

Sirius lag mit halboffenem Mund und pochender Brust da, starrte das blauweiß gestreifte Kissen in seinem Blickfeld an und schaffte es nicht sich zu rühren, bis Remus' tonloses Glucksen ihn aus seiner Trance riss.

„Alter, wenn du dich jetzt wieder anziehst und gehst…", sagte Sirius in ungläubigen Ton und immer noch an das Kissen gewandt. Neben ihm wurde das Glucksen nur noch lauter. Als er es endlich schaffte den Kopf zu drehen, lag Remus auf dem Rücken, die Brust geschüttelt von stillen Lachsalven und nach Luft japsend, das Gesicht in einem verschmitzten Ausdruck verzerrt und die Arme locker neben seinem Körper liegend. Wäre da nicht seine Nacktheit und die, den Blick nahezu hypnotisch auf sich lenkende, riesige Erektion gewesen, hätte Sirius diesen Anblick schon hunderte Male gesehen.

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte mit einem Schlag seine Brust und Sekunden später lag er auf Remus' emotionsgeschütteltem, atemraubenden Körper. Seine Lippen fanden Remus' Mund, tasteten gierig nach seiner Wärme bis Remus' heiße Zunge sich hungrig zwischen sie schob. Seine Hände fuhren über Remus' Schenkel, fuhren in seinen muskulösen Po, so dass ihre erhitzten Penisse aneinander rieben. Remus' Atem ging nun schneller, ließ nichts mehr von dem Lachen, das ihn vor kurzem noch getrieben hatte erahnen, sondern drang heiß und fiebrig an Sirius' Ohr als Remus' Zunge seinen Hals hinabfuhr und ein wohliges Schaudern über seinen Rücken jagte.

Remus' Hand fuhr in seinen Schritt und Sirius' Kehle entkam ein tiefes Stöhnen. Ohne Hast streichelte die Hand seine Länge, ließ ihn die unterschiedlichen Gefühle der Berührung an unterschiedlichen Stelle alle einzeln auskosten.

„Hast du Wünsche?", fragte Remus' liebevolle Stimme und Sirius fiel auf, dass der andere nahezu verträumt die Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht beobachtete. In Sirius' Kopf jagten sich die Bilder, die Möglichkeiten, die Wichsphantasien der letzten Woche. Schließlich nickte er, ohne den Anderen anzusehen. Er drückte Remus mit sanfter Bestimmung zurück in die Kissen und begann seinen langsamen Abstieg.

Auf Höhe von Remus' Hüfte hielt er inne, betrachtete wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange das feste Fleisch vor seinen Augen, die purpurne, glatte Spitze, aus der die Nässe hervorleckte. Seine Zunge schwebte sekundenlang in der Luft, dann senkte sie sich die fehlenden Millimeter und berührte den Penis eines anderen Mannes.

Ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper und stellte die Haare auf seinen Armen auf. Der Bann war gebrochen und mit ihm alle Dämme der Bedenken in Sirius. Sein Körper sank auf Remus' Beine, seine Hände an sein Becken um es an sich zu ziehen, während seine Zunge den Schaft hinauftastete und die Eichel umspielte. Vor der kleinen Öffnung hielt er unschlüssig inne, während zwei Herzen in seiner Brust um die Obermacht rangen. Sein Blick fuhr hilfesuchend hinauf in ein Gesicht, dass er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Verlangend, lüstern, gebieterisch in seiner Entschiedenheit. Tu es, schien es ihn anzuschreien und Sirius' eigener Schwanz zuckte im Takt der Lust des Anderen. Ohne den Blick von Remus' flammenden Augen abzuwenden fuhr die Spitze seiner Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung und kostete von dem Reiz der unbekannten Nässe.

Remus' biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Grinsen angesichts von Sirius' leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zu unterdrücken. Sirius' Wangen glühten mit einem Mal. Er wollte sich zurückziehen, setzte sich schüchtern auf, doch sofort war Remus da. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte er, „komm her." Er zog Sirius an sich, küsste seine Wangen und seine Lippen, bis seine Zunge den Geschmack aus Sirius' Mund vertrieben hatte. Allmählich entspannten sich seine Schultern wieder.

Als Remus den Kuss löste und ihn fragend ansah, beugte sich Sirius erneut vor. Mit ungeahnten Mut stülpte er seinen Mund über Remus' Eichel und glitt an der glatten Haut hinab. Remus stöhnte. Sirius Haut prickelte bei dem Geräusch und dem Gefühl von Remus hartem Schwanz in seinem Mund. Immer energischer fuhr er seine Länge hinauf und hinab, nahm irgendwann seine Hände zur Hilfe um mit einer Hand Remus' breite Peniswurzel, die er mit der Zunge niemals würde erreichen können, und mit der anderen seine Hoden zu umfassen.

Remus' Atem war heftig und laut in dem kleinen Raum. Irgendwann fuhr eine Hand in Sirius' wirres Haar und zog seinen Mund energisch von dem zuckenden Glied fort.

„Was ist", fragte Sirius und suchte fast verängstigt Remus Blick, „was war falsch?

„Nichts", sagte Remus milde lächelnd, „ich dachte nur… du willst bestimmt nicht, dass ich… in deinem Mund…"

„Ohhhhhh", rief Sirius verblüfft, „ja, gut mitgedacht, sehr gut mitgedacht." Seine Reaktion ließ Remus erneut grinsen. Warum verunsicherte es Sirius nur neuerdings so sehr, wenn Remus ihn angrinste.

„Also…", setzte Sirius verhalten an, „…wirst du mich… ficken?"

Remus' Finger streichelten sachte seine glutheißen Wangen. „Heute nicht", sagte er leise und bettete Sirius behutsam in die Kissen, „deine Rosette braucht noch etwas Erholung."

„Okay", murmelte Sirius tonlos, „okay, beim nächsten Mal dann."

Remus' Kopf wanderte nach einem flüchtigen Kuss hinab zwischen seine Beine.

„Sag Bescheid, okay?"

Sirius nickte benommen, die Augen schon geschlossen und den Kopf mit leicht geöffneten Mund auf dem Kissen in den Nacken gelegt. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als Remus ihn umfing. Seine Zunge war so viel geschickter, als die seine. Remus nahm ihn in sich auf. So tief, dass ihn die Enge seines Rachens umschloss, von allen Seiten gleichzeitig die empfindlichen Nervenenden stimulierten, während die heiße Zunge an seiner Unterseite entlang glitt bis Remus' Bartstoppeln seine Hoden kitzelten. Remus war überall gleichzeitig. Saugte bis an die Grenze des Zumutbaren an seinem Schwanz und massierte gleichzeitig gebieterisch seine Eier, so dass…

„Fuck"

Remus stolperte rückwärts, so schnell er konnte. Trotzdem traf der größte Teil des Schwalls noch seine Zunge, benetzte seine Lippen und lief nun an seinem Kinn hinab. Der Schreck trieb Sirius kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn und ließ ihn fahrig und unter gebrabbelten Entschuldigungen seine Hände nach Remus ausstrecken, doch dieser brachte ihn mit einem einzigen erhobenen Zeigefinger zum Schweigen. Er griff nach einem Taschentuch vom Nachtschrank und wischte sich die Haut um die gequält guckenden Mundwinkel. Dann spukte er mehrmals in den Zellstoff.

„Du Arschgesicht", sagte er trocken. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf. Er konnte das belustigte Verständnis hinter Remus aufgesetzter pragmatischer Entrüstung hören, konnte den versteckten Schelm hinter seinen Augen sehen schon bevor Remus sich auf ihn warf und ihn mit der Androhung von ausführlichen Zungenküssen niederrang. Sirius zappelte lachend, als Remus seinen Körper mit seinem eigenen an die Matratze pinnte, so dass er nur noch ruckartig den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehen konnte, wenn Remus' Lippen ihm zu nahe kamen. Irgendwann verlor seine Gegenwähr und Remus kostete höhnisch den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius aus, als er ihm seinen eigenen Geschmack aufdrängte, bis schließlich ihre Lippen wieder Freude aneinander hatten, die Kabbelei immer weiter abebbte und ihre Küsse immer liebevoller wurden.

Als die Müdigkeit Sirius zu übermannen drohte, zog Remus ihn an sich, schloss ihn fest, fast krampfhaft verzweifelt, in die Arme, als wäre Sirius eine Boje, die ihn vor dem Abgrund des Meeres bewahrte. Mit Remus' ruhigem Atem an seinem Ohr und seiner Wärme in der Brust, die ihn wie ein Schutzzauber umfing, schlief Sirius ein.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7: Von Feinden in Freunden

Wohlig warmes Bettzeug. Und ein Duft, den er kaum kannte und trotzdem so vermissen würde in den kommenden Tagen. Noch halb im Schlaf drehte Sirius sich in den weichen Leinen, um mit seiner Nase danach zu tasten. So früh am Morgen vergaß er manchmal, in welcher Form er eingeschlafen war, ob er Hund war oder Mensch. Aber manchmal wachte er ohnehin als das andere auf.

Seine Arme, menschliche Arme, tastete nach dem anderen, halfen bei dem Bemühen seiner Nase die Quelle des Geruchs zu finden, und trafen nur auf durchwühlten, kalten Stoff. Benommen schlug Sirius die Augen auf. Es war zwar keine Überraschung das Zimmer wieder verlassen vorzufinden, trotzdem stach die Erkenntnis merkwürdig unangenehm in seiner Brust. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm bei der Bewegung ins Gesicht und wie automatisch hob er eine Hand um es sich aus den Augen zu streichen. Als seine Fingerkuppen auf die erste Strähne trafen, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Er stürzte aus dem Bett und stolperte, zu dem offenstehenden Schrankkoffer, den er noch aus Hogwartszeiten kannte. Im obersten Seitenfach wurde er wie erwartet fündig und zog einen kleinen Spiegel hervor. Mit angehaltenem Atem spähte er in das versilberte Glas, aus dem ihm ein Gesicht entgegenguckte. Sein Gesicht.

Seine Lippen formten lautlos einen Fluch. Das konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich! Er hatte es gestern Nachmittag mehr als vier Stunden versucht und war gescheitert. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Sein Atem ging so schnell, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde. Denk nach, mahnte er sich, was ist jetzt das wichtigste? Remus, natürlich! Wo war er? Sirius hielt den Atem an und lauschte in die Stille. Die Dusche lief nicht. Aber ganz still war es in der Wohnung auch nicht. Aus der Küche war wieder das Geklapper von Geschirr und Besteck zu hören. Das hieß, Remus war schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden. Und wer wusste schon, wann genau Sirius sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Remus ihn ja gar nicht gesehen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wie würde Remus wohl reagieren, _falls _er ihn gesehen hatte? Würde er seelenruhig aufstehen und Frühstück machen? Sirius schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Remus war zwar abgebrüht, der Hartgesottenste von ihnen vieren, aber das würde Sirius nicht mal ihm zutrauen. Und wenn er ihn bis jetzt nicht gesehen hatte…

Schnell klaubte er seine Kleider zusammen und zog sich an. Alles bis auf Socken und Schuhe, die er nur unter den Arm klemmte. Ein Versuch zeigte schnell, dass er nicht direkt aus dem Schlafzimmer disapparieren konnten und er fluchte wieder tonlos. Dann eben auf die harte Tour, dachte er mit einem wimmernden Gefühl in der Magengegend und atmete einmal tief durch.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zur Tür. Mit zitternden Fingern drückte er die Klinge herunter und die Tür schwang lautlos auf. Langsam schob er sich voran und spähte durch die Öffnung. Sein Blick fiel direkt in die Küche und automatisch zog er den Kopf wieder zurück. Sein Atem raste während sein Geist zu verdauen versuchte, was er gerade für Sekundenbruchteile gesehen hatte. Remus, wie er am Küchentisch saß und seelenruhig Zeitung las. Das war gut, versuchte sein Verstand ihn zu beruhigen, er wäre wütend, wenn er dich gesehen hätte. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch Frühstück machen, aber nur, um danach zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen und Sirius einen Pfandkuchen ins Gesicht zu schmeißen.

Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug hielt Sirius die Luft an und schob sich wieder voran. Er brauchte vier Schritte um aus der Blickschneise der Küche zu verschwinden, weitere drei Schritte um die Wohnungstür zu erreichen und endlose fünf Sekunden um die Tür zu öffnen und in den Hausflur zu treten. Dann rannte er los. Flog die Treppe hinab, bis er sich sicher genug fühlte, um mit einem lauten Knall zu disapparieren.

ooo

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, mit dem Krieg und so… aber andererseits vielleicht _gerade_ deswegen, oder?"

„Mhhhh", brummte Sirius nur. James schien Gott sei Dank mit seiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn er fuhr unverändert erregt fort: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, was Mum dazu sagen würde, wenn sie noch am Leben wäre. Dad auf der anderen Seite…"

Sirius hörte nicht mehr zu. Hatte eigentlich seit Langem nicht mehr wirklich zugehört. Zum einen, weil James in seinem Monolog sowieso keine Antworten zu benötigen schien, zum anderen, weil sein Kopf mit anderem beschäftigt war. Bedrückenden Gedanken, Schuldgefühlen die an seiner Stimmung nagten und seinen Geist seit Stunden in einem Strudel gefangen hielten.

Wieso eigentlich? Er war nicht stolz darauf darauf, aber er war schon öfter am Morgen danach einfach verschwunden. Er erinnerte sich sogar an eine besonders wilde Zeit direkt nach seinem Schulabschluss, in der dies mehrmals im Monat vorgekommen war. Aber nie hatten ihn danach solche Gewissensbisse gequält.

Er war den ganzen Tag ziellos durch seine Wohnung getigert, hatte es nicht fertiggebracht länger als ein paar Sekunden an einem Fleck zu verweilen, zu arbeiten, zu lesen oder zu essen. Mehrmals war er drauf und dran gewesen, zu Remus zu apparieren und ihm alles zu gestehen. Ihn auf Knien um Vergebung für seine Dummheit anzuflehen und endlich wieder ein reines Gewissen zu haben. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte einfach nicht. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, das Remus sein Geheimnis als schlimmen Verrat ihrer Freundschaft verstehen würde und da er zudem nun Wiederholungstäter war, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr damit herausreden, dass die Nerven einfach einmal mit ihm durchgegangen seien. Remus würde ihn hassen. Vielleicht mehrere Wochen kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln und auf jeden Fall, und das, musste Sirius' sich mit klammen Gefühl in seiner Brust eingestehen nie wieder die Zärtlichkeiten der vergangen Nächte mit ihm austauschen.

Benommen nahm Sirius einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas. Keine besonders kluge Idee auf dem leeren Magen von mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, aber der Alkohol war gefühlt das einzige, was ihm gerade vorm Verrücktwerden abhielt. Denn war es nicht genau das, was gerade mit ihm passierte? Warum sonst dachte er seit Stunden ununterbrochen an Remus, konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, konnte nicht mal seinem besten, höchst aufgewühlt scheinenden Freund beistehen. Denn alles in seinem Kopf schrie nach Remus. Nach seiner weichen Haut. Seinen Küssen. Seinem Lachen. Seiner Vergebung für etwas, was Sirius ihm noch nicht gebeichtet hatte, damit er ihn endlich so oft er wollte in die Arme nehmen konnte.

„Also was denkst du?"

Der Monolog erstarb. Nach Sekunden der Stille bemerkte Sirius, dass James ihn ansah und mit freudig erhitzten Wangen auf eine Antwort wartete. Sirius räusperte sich um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. James' Züge legten sich in nervöse Falten.

„Ähm…", machte Sirius und versuchte fieberhaft zu ergründen worüber James gesprochen hatte, „… klar."

James strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich wusste es", rief er triumphierend aus und sprang auf um Sirius, der immer noch in seinem Sessel saß, zu umarmen. „Ich wusste es ist die richtige Entscheidung", schrie er noch einmal direkt neben Sirius' Ohr und hinterließ ein Klingeln in dessen Gehörgang.

Lily kam mit verschrecktem Gesicht in den Raum und James löste sich von Sirius und richtete sich auf um sie mit unschuldiger Miene anzusehen.

„Alles okay bei euch? Ich hab einen Schrei gehört", sagte sie irritiert.

„Alles bestens, mein Blümchen", sagte James mit dem Lächeln eines Teenagers, der einen zu starken Liebestrank geschluckt hatte, „brauchst du noch Hilfe mit dem Abendessen?"

Lily zog irritiert die Brauen hoch. Ihre grünen Augen wanderten von James zu Sirius, der unbeholfen ihrem Blick auswich und ins Feuer starrte.

„Nein, fast fertig", hörte er Lilys Stimme hinter sich, „aber sagt Bescheid, wenn… irgendwas ist." James verschwand behände von Sirius' Seite, dann hörte er das unverkennbare Schmatzen von Lippen. Als Lily den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, ließ James sich erschöpft, aber glücklich wieder in den Sessel zu Sirius' Rechten fallen.

„Und… was gibt's Neues bei dir?"

„Ich bin schwul", antwortete Sirius in ausdruckslosem Ton.

ooo

„Du bist… du bist…", James sah ihn stotternd mit halb geöffnetem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ne Tunte", entgegnete Sirius trocken.

James brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Aber", sagte er tonlos, „du hast mit Frauen… vielen Frauen, ich meine…"

Sirius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und starrte wieder ins Feuer. Stille brach über sie herein. Als James nach mehreren Minuten endlich wieder sprach, war sein Ton zum Glück etwas ruhiger. „Wie hast du es rausgefunden?"

Sirius schnaubte unwillkürlich. Sein Blick schwang unsicher zu James hinüber. „Naja", sagte er langsam, „ich… hab mit nem Mann ge-"

„Richtig", unterbrach James ihn atemlos, „verstehe."

James drehte den Kopf und starrte ins Feuer. Sirius' Blick blieb an seinem Gesicht hängen. Von der Freude, die dort vor kurzem noch aus jeder Pore gestrahlt hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Seine Lippen waren schmal und blutleer aufeinander gepresst und ein düsterer Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen starrten ins Leere ohne das Feuer wirklich zu sehen.

„Krone?" Sirius zitternde Stimme war so leise, dass sie sich kaum über das Knistern des Feuers erhob. James reagierte nicht. Sirius schluckte. Die Welt drohte vor seinen feuchten Augen zu verschwimmen. „Sind wir noch Freunde?"

James' Kopf schnellte herum. Sein entsetzter Blick fiel auf Sirius' blasses Gesicht. Dann sprang er auf, überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte Sirius zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend so fest an sich, dass es wehtat.

„Was redest du denn da?", fragte er entsetzt, „natürlich sind wir noch Freunde."

Die Dämme der Anspannung brachen. Mit einem Mal schluchzte Sirius haltlos und hielt sich wimmernd an seinem Freund fest.

„Du Idiot hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass wir deswegen keine Freunde mehr sind."

James' Ton klang fast wütend und Sirius' Lunge verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Weinen. James tätschelte etwas unsicher seinen Rücken.

„Seit wann weißt du's?", fragte er bemüht unbeschwerter.

„Wann…naja… etwa… eine Woche", sagte Sirius stockend.

„Eine Woche?", fragte James gespielt entsetzt, „und du erzählst es mir erst jetzt? Na dann überleg ich mir das mit der Freundschaft noch mal."

Sirius lachte schwach und wischte sich mit einer Hand energisch die Wangen trocken. James musterte ihn milde lächelnd und hielt ihn dafür auf eine Armeslänge von sich. Wenn Sirius nicht so erledigt von der Ruhelosigkeit des Tages gewesen wäre, wäre ihm überrascht aufgefallen, wie besorgt James aussah.

„Bist du nur wegen des Geständnisses so fertig", fragte er behutsam und beobachtete die Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht, „oder ist da noch was?"

Sirius zögerte, versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Aber war er nicht hergekommen, weil er mit jemanden reden musste? War er nicht zu James appariert, eben weil er es nicht mehr aushielt mit seinen verwirrten Geist alleine zu sein? Aber er konnte doch nicht… Remus hatte ein Recht darauf selbst zu entscheiden wann und wie er…

„Es gibt da jemanden", murmelte Sirius. James' Lächeln bröckelte diesmal nicht, also sprach er weiter, „wir hatten zwei One-Night-Stands."

„Wie zum Henker kann man _zwei One_-Night-Stands haben", fragte James irritiert, „ich meine, schließen die Wörter sich nicht inhärent aus?"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen nach oben.

„Vielleicht war es ein Two-Night-Stand. Oder hieße das, dass es zwei aufeinanderfolgende Nä-"

„Der Punkt ist", unterbrach Sirius ihn unsanft. James' aufmerksamer Blick hing sofort wieder an Sirius' Augen. „Ist, dass ich ihn mag… aber…"

James wartete geduldig, bis Sirius seine Gedanken geordnet hatte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wie sehr."

„Mhhh", machte James. Sein Blick schwang wieder zurück ins Feuer. „Mag er dich?"

Sirius zögerte, überlegte für einen Moment James wirklich alles zu erzählen. Doch alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Remus gegen seinen Willen zu outen. „Weiß nicht", murmelte er schließlich.

„Dann solltest du es rausfinden", sagte James entschieden, „denn dann wirst du entweder gar nichts empfinden, am Boden zerstört oder überglücklich sein. Und dann weißt du, was du fühlst."

Sirius legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten.

„So war es mit Lily", sagte James leise, „als sie mir ihren ersten Korb gab, wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr ohne sie leben wollte."

Sirius schnaubte. „Ja", sagte er bitter, „und es folgten Jahre der Frustration und Obsession. Tolle Aussichten!"

„Ja klar", sagte James ohne die Spur des Bedauerns in seiner Stimme, „aber vielleicht ist dein Typ ja nicht so stur. Wenn Lily einfach von Beginn an…"

„Was ist mit mir?" Lily war wieder da und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Ähm… nichts mein Schatz", sagte James mit bemüht unbeschwertem Ton.

Lily zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen wandte sie sich mit einem warmen Lächeln in den Augen an Sirius.

„Wie geht's dir? Du siehst besser aus als vor einer Stunde."

Sirius lächelte schwach. Er hatte lange gezögert überhaupt hierher zu kommen und damit zwangsläufig Lily über den Weg zu laufen. Schließlich hatte er keine emotionalen Kraftreserven mehr um ihrem durchdringenden Blick und einem Verhör standzuhalten. Doch nein. Als sie die Tür aufgemacht hatte und seine gezeichnete Erscheinung gesehen hatte, war ein besorgter Ausdruck in ihre dunkelgrünen Augen getreten. Sie hatte ihn sanft über die Schwelle gezogen und nur gefragt, ob er mit ihr oder James reden wolle und sich nach seiner Antwort sofort in die Küche zurückgesogen. Vielleicht steckte doch kein männerverschlingender Dämon unter ihrer charmanten Fassade, wie Sirius immer befürchtet hatte.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fragte Lily beiläufig.

James unsicherer Blick suchte Sirius' Augen. Sirus zögerte einen Moment und nickte dann langsam.

„Tatze hat sich verliebt", sagte James grinsend.

Der erstaunte Ausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht war nicht gespielt. „Verliebt?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Möglicherweise", sagte James noch einmal feixend, „Sie hatten erst zwei One-Night-Stands. Aber Sirius mag _ihn _anscheinend sehr."

Falls James eine überraschte Reaktion Lilys hatte provozieren wollen, so wurde er enttäuscht. Sie ignorierte sein grinsendes Gesicht und wandte sich stattdessen mit besorgtem Ausdruck an Sirius.

„Oh Sirius, bitte sei vorsichtig."

Sirius sah sie irritiert an.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich an deinem Urteil zweifle", fuhr Lily in schnellen Worten fort, „aber bei all dem Neuen und Unbekannten… es ist nur natürlich, dass du glaubst Gefühle für denjenigen zu haben, bei dem sich Intimität das erste Mal richtig anfühlt."

„Was zum…", setzte James entrüstet an, „wusstest du etwa, dass er…"

Lily ignorierte James mit einer solchen Entschiedenheit, als wäre er ein besonders nerviger Poltergeist und sah Sirius weiter durchdringend an.

Sirius schluckte. Seine Kehle war mit einem Mal trocken. „Du glaubst nicht", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme, „dass ich… wirklich..." Er brach unsicher ab. Lily zögerte. Dann schüttelte sie sachte den Kopf.

Sirius ließ die Luft aus, von der ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

„Ich weiß es natürlich nicht", sagte Lily beschwichtigend, „ich befürchte nur, dass du, wenn du die Sache überstützt, sehr verletzt werden könntest."

Überstürzen. Da war es wieder. Die Sache, die ihm auch Remus vorgeworfen hatte. Sirius starrte unsicher auf seine Finger und versuchte das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen allein auf die Tatsache, dass er seit Ewigkeiten nichts gegessen hatte zu schieben. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, bekam er gerade noch mit, wie Lily und James einen stummen Kampf in Mimik und Gestik austrugen. Als James seinen Blick bemerkte, fuhr sein Kopf ertappt zu Sirius herum. Für zwei Sekunden herrschte angespannte Stille.

Dann sagte James plötzlich: „Du kannst mich küssen, wenn das hilft!"

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Whiskey. „Bitte was?!", sagte er hustend.

„Naja", sagte James gleichgültig, „um zu wissen, ob es nur der Nervenkitzel ist irgendeinen Mann zu küssen oder du deinen Typen wirklich magst."

Sirius' Kinnlade sackte zwei Zentimeter nach unten, während Lily genervt die Lippen stürzte.

„Hast du sie noch alle", fragte Sirius verdattert, „ich will dich nicht küssen. Das wäre, als ob ich meinen Bruder küssen würde." Lily sah aus, als ob Sirius genau das ausgesprochen hätte, was sie gedacht hatte. Sie setzte gerade zu einem spitzen Kommentar in James' Richtung an, doch Sirius hatte heute keinen Nerv für James' und Lilys Kabbeleien.

„Ich geh wohl besser", murmelte er und stand auf um ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür zu machen. Sofort stürzte James ihm hinterher.

„Ja, okay", rief er und versuchte Sirius am Arm zu packen um ihn zurück zu halten. „Dummer Vorschlag. Das wäre wohl kaum ein aussagekräftiger Test."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen nach oben und griff nach der Klinke der Tür.

„Aber wofür hat man sonst Freunde", fuhr James beschwingt vor, „zier dich nicht so, du solltest zumindest Wurmschwanz küssen."

Sirius schnaubte. Er riss die Tür auf und erstarrte. Hinter der Schwelle, die Faust erhoben, als wollte er gerade an die Tür klopfen, stand Remus.

„Oder Moony", sagte James mit verschmitzten Grinsen.

Sirius' Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum. Mit verzweifeltem Ausdruck sah er James an, doch dieser schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick hing an Remus' Gesicht auf dem sich gerade irritierte Falten gebildet hatten.

„Oder Moony was?", fragte Remus langsam.

Das Blut rauschte in Sirius' Ohren. Sein beschwörender Blick suchte verzweifelt den von James, wollte stumm flehen, dass dieser doch bitte einfach die Klappe hielt, doch noch immer sah James nicht in seine Richtung. Dann, wie in Zeitlupe, das verschmitzte Lächeln noch immer in den funkelnden, braunen Augen, beugte James sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Remus' Mund.

Sirius starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen dar bot. Die Sekundenbruchteile schienen wie Ewigkeiten, dann zog James sich zurück von einem Remus, der so blass war, als ob seit einem Monat durchgängig Vollmond gewesen wäre. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er erst James und dann Sirius an, der den Blick ohnmächtig erwiderte. Beide schienen sie unfähig dem Blick des anderen auszuweichen. Dann riss James' Stimme sie mit Macht von den Augen des jeweils anderen los.

„Besser als erwartet", sagte er unbekümmert und scheinbar gänzlich unwissend ob des erstarrten Unbehagens der beiden Männer an seiner Seite, „jetzt du, Tatze!"

Sirius hatte keine Zeit die Implikation von James' Worten zu verarbeiten, denn im nächsten Moment traf ihn Remus' Faust hart im Gesicht. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch sein Bewusstsein und sein Nasenbein gab mit einem unschönen, knirschenden Geräusch nach.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8: Das Biest im Manne

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mir nicht erzählen wollt, was genau passiert ist?"

Lily sah von Sirius' malträtiertem Gesicht zu James, der zerknirscht aber stumm mit etwas Abstand zu Sirius auf der Couch saß. Als James nicht reagierte, schwang ihr Blick weiter zu Remus, der in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand und mit unergründlichem, versteinertem Blick aus dem Fenster sah. Als nach fünf Sekunden immer noch keiner etwas gesagt hatte, gab Lily ein missbilligendes Brummen von sich und wandte sich wieder Sirius' Verletzung zu.

„Ich weiß, dass gebrochene Nasen unter Zauberern traditionell nicht korrigiert werden", sagte sie, als ob sie einen x-beliebigen Patienten in St. Mungos versorgen würde, „aber sie ist so schief, dass du Probleme beim Atmen bekommen könntest, wenn ich nichts mache." Sie griff resolut nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sirius hatte sowieso nie an Glücksomen dieser Art geglaubt und nickte deshalb nur stumm. Ohne Vorwarnung schwang Lily ihren Zauberstab und ließ Sirius' Knochen schmerzhaft in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückrutschen. Sirius stöhnte unwillkürlich durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Die Blutergüsse müssen so heilen", meinte Lily nüchtern, „ich brauch' die Tinkturen für Notfälle im Orden. Remus, zeig mir deine Hand!"

Der männerverschlingende Dämon war zurück. Remus zögerte kurz, überlegte vielleicht Lily unwirsch mitzuteilen, dass er selbst sehr gut mit Heilzaubern umgehen konnte, doch Lilys Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Sirius stand schnell von der Couch auf und strauchelte aus Remus' Weg, als dieser mit vier energischen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich auf dem Platz niederließ, auf dem Sirius Sekundenbruchteile vorher noch gesessen hatte.

„Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet", sagte Lily forsch und griff energisch nach Remus' Hand um sie abzutasten, „wie kann man so homophob sein, dass man seinen besten Freund niederschlägt, wenn dieser einem sagt, dass er homosexuell ist?!"

Remus sah Lily mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Irritation an.

„Ähm, Lilybling…", setzte James vorsichtig an, „bis zu dem Punkt waren wir da draußen noch gar nicht gekommen."

Nun war es an Lily verdutzt zu gucken: „Aber dann, was…"

Sie sah von Remus' finsterem Gesicht über James' betroffene Miene zu Sirius, der nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Schön", meinte Lily beleidigt und ließ Remus' Hand los, „behaltet eure Geheimnisse." Sie sprang auf und funkelte sie der Reihe nach böse an. „Aber nur damit ihr's wisst. Ich erwarte, dass ihr das geklärt habt bis Peter hier auftaucht. Ich hab keine Lust darauf, dass ihr euch den ganzen Abend anschweigt."

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum und mit einem lauten Knall flog die Küchentür hinter ihr zu.

„Lily, warte doch mal!" James setze ihr hinterher und ließ Remus und Sirius allein im Wohnzimmer zurück.

ooo

Seit Minuten lauschten sie still dem gedämpften Streit im Nachbarraum. Remus saß mit unergründlichem Blick auf der Couch, während Sirius seinen früheren Platz am Fenster eingenommen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

Sirius war so überrascht über die Worte, dass er Remus nur erstaunt ansah. Doch dieser schien seiner Aussage nichts hinzuzufügen zu haben.

„Ähm… schon gut", sagte Sirius, als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte.

„Was hast du James alles erzählt?" Remus durchbohrte ihn geradezu mit seinem Blick. Seine Augen waren so finster und unnachgiebig, wie Sirius sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Nur dass ich schwul bin", sagte Sirius leise. Er haderte mit sich, doch unter Remus' durchdringendem Bick fiel es ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Und dann fing er an mit der bescheuerten Idee, dass ich euch alle küssen soll um herauszufinden wie gut mir das wirklich gefällt." Dicht genug an der Wahrheit um Fragen zu vermeiden und James noch auf diese Version einstellen zu können, dachte Sirius.

Remus nickte nachdenklich. „Muss hart für ihn sein", sagte er ruhig. Sirius runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. Remus lächelte vage und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch. Sirius trat unsicher auf ihn zu. Der Weg bis zur Couch schien kilometerlang zu sein.

„Die Potters waren keine von diesen ‚Homosexuelle sind Missgeburten und gehören alle auf den Scheiterhaufen'-Zaubererfamilien", fuhr Remus behutsam fort.

Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich unwillkürlich zu einer schiefen Grimasse. „Du meinst so wie meine Familie?" Er hatte die Couch erreicht und ließ sich in Zeitlupe und mit großem Abstand zu Remus in die Polster sinken.

Remus beobachtete ihn nachdenklich und nickte dann. „Ja, wie deine Familie", sagte Remus leise und mit ungeahnter Bitterkeit in der Stimme, „die Potters waren anders… das Thema kam mal zufällig auf, in den Osterferien in der fünften, in denen wir alle bei ihnen waren."

Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Er liebte die Potters, aber auch er wusste, dass sie aus einer anderen Generation von reinblütiger Familie stammten. Remus hatte den Blick gesenkt und starrte auf seine Hände. Als er weitersprach war seine Stimme ruhig aber bestimmt, „sie haben immer wieder gesagt, dass man diesen Menschen helfen muss, dass es eine Krankheit ist und man es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf machen kann, dass man nur etwas dagegen tun muss… wie bei Lycantropie."

Sirius schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. Das Geräusch riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Blick in Sirius' Richtung heben. „Du weißt, dass das Blödsinn ist, oder?", sagte Remus scharf, „du weißt, dass du nicht krank bist, Tatze, oder?" Sirius' Wangen glühten unter Remus' prüfendem Blick. Mit trockener Kehle schaffte er es zu nicken und Remus' Mundwinkel hoben sich unter einem fast nicht mehr zu erkennenden Lächeln. „Und Krone weiß es auch", fuhr Remus zaghaft fort, „er braucht nur etwas Zeit und übersteuert gerade ein bisschen."

Sirius nickte erneut. Noch immer brachte er keinen Ton heraus. Etwas in Remus' durchdringendem Blick irritierte ihn. Und an seinen Worten. Warum hatte er mit keine Silbe erwähnt, dass auch er vom anderen Ufer war? Sirius' Mund stand schon halb offen um ihn danach zu fragen, aber dann hätte er gestehen müssen, woher er von dieser Tatsache wusste. Die Sekunden dehnten sich ins Unermessliche. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den gelben Ringen um Remus' Pupillen abwenden.

„Ich hab gedacht, du hättest James erzählt, dass ich…", Remus' Lippen bewegten sich in einem zaghaften, tonlosen Flüstern, doch seine Augen hingen nach wie vor an denen von Sirius', hielten ihn in ihrem Bann und damit auf unbestimmte Zeit vom Blinzeln ab. „Deswegen hab ich dich geschlagen… es tut mir leid."

Sirius fühlte jedes Luftmolekül einzeln durch seine Kehle strömen. Die Atmosphäre im Raum schien so gespannt, dass man sie beinahe knistern hören konnte.

„Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du auch…" Erst als Sirius die in perfekter Imitation von Remus' Tonfall und Lautstärke geflüsterten Worte selbst hörte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie gesagt haben musste. In Remus' Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel, doch seine Fassade bröckelte kaum. Nach weniger als drei Sekunden war sein Gesicht wieder genauso versteinert und ausdruckslos wie vor Sirius' Bemerkung. Nur seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Die Wärme, sowie das stille Verständnis waren fort, die Pupillen so klein, dass sie wie schwarze Sterne in einem gelben Nachthimmel wirkten und vor allem, stellte Sirius mit einem unwillkürlichen Schaudern fest, blitzte der Wolf aus ihnen hervor.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ sie simultan zusammenzucken. Die Gespräche im Nebenraum verstummen.

„Wurmschwanz", rief James und kam aus der Küche in den Flur gelaufen. „Ich hatte ihn eingeladen, als du vor zwei Stunden hier aufgetaucht bist, Tatze. Moony auch. Du sagtest doch, du vermisst die Gang." Er lief weiter zur Tür um Peter einzulassen.

„Aber er hat in der Einladung mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass du hier sein würdest", murmelte Remus bitter und so leise, dass nur Sirius es hören konnte, „sonst wäre ich nicht gekommen."

Keine halbe Sekunde später stand ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht und er trat an die Tür um Peter zu begrüßen. Verdutzt beobachtete Sirius, wie Remus den Neuankömmling fröhlich in die Arme nahm und ihm zwei Mal auf die Schulter klopfte. Neben der unterschwelligen Verwunderung darüber, dass Remus offenbar seine Emotionen wie mit einem Schalter umlegen konnte, hatte in Sirius' Kopf nur noch ein weiterer Gedanke Platz: „Er weiß es!"

ooo

„Und Moony, was gibt's bei dir Neues?"

Sirius hatte dem unbeschwerten Tischgespräch kaum zugehört. Den Blick stur auf seinen Teller gerichtet, hatte er versucht seine flatternden Nerven ruhig zu halten und die Sekunden gezählt, bis er lange genug hier gesessen hatte um endlich vom Tisch aufstehen und verschwinden zu können, ohne zu unhöflich zu sein. Aber James' Frage ließ ihn auf einmal doch hellhörig werden.

„Neues?" Remus' Stimme klang beiläufig, fast unbeteiligt nachdenklich als würde er überlegen, was er morgen zum Mittag essen sollte.

„Nicht viel… Aufträge für den Orden… der Job in der Muggel-Bibliothek…" Er zögerte. Sirius konnte spüren, wie sich die Muskeln anspannten, die als Hund seine Ohren in Remus' Richtung gedreht hätten.

„Gestern zu zweit eingeschlafen, heute allein aufgewacht. Das ist immer scheiße."

Die gleiche unbeteiligte Stimme wie vorher. Und tatsächlich schienen die Anwesenden einen Moment zu brauchen um den Sinn aus Remus' Worte herauszuhören. Alle bis auf Sirius, der Remus sofort mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen ansah. Zum Glück bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden Sirius' Reaktion, da alle Augenpaare am Tisch auf Remus gerichtet waren, der seelenruhig, fast gelangweilt, weiter aß.

Peter fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. „Weiß nicht, warum du dich beschwerst", fragte er grinsend, „ich hätte nichts gegen ein wenig unverbindlichen Sex… war sie hübsch?"

Remus zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Netter Arsch, komisches Gesicht, Drama-Queen-Persönlichkeit."

James schnaubte belustigt. „Klingt doch wie die perfekte Frau für einen schnellen Fick und nicht mehr."

Sirius schluckte. Er hatte Remus nie für einen guten Schauspieler gehalten. Seit er dreizehn war und zufällig im richtigen Augenblick über einen dummen Mondkalender gestolpert war, lebte er in dem Glauben alles über Remus zu wissen, ihn durchschaut zu haben. Und auch, wenn dieser Glauben durch seine neusten Kontakte der intimeren Art ein wenig auf die Probe gestellt worden war, war Remus' Persönlichkeit in seiner Wahrnehmung immer die gleiche geblieben. Doch nicht jetzt. Nun saß ihm ein heimtückisches, unberechenbares Biest gegenüber, das Sirius mit ein paar gut gezielten Worten vernichten würde, ohne, dass die Anwesenden dies auch nur mitbekommen würden, wenn Remus es nicht dezidiert beabsichtigte.

„Auch wieder wahr, Krone", meinte Remus und sein Blick streifte wie unbeabsichtigt Sirius' leichenblasses Gesicht, „und wenn der Fick eins war, dann schnell."

Das Geräusch des folgenden Gelächters am Tisch drückte dröhnend auf Sirius' Ohren. Er musste hier raus. Weg. Egal, was die anderen dachten. Egal, dass seine Beine ihn nicht würden tragen können. Egal, dass alle Blicke ihm folgen würden, wenn er jetzt ohne ein Wort gehen würde. Doch bevor er den Stuhl zurück schieben konnte, legte James einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog seinen schlaffen, widerstandslosen Körper an seine Brust.

„Schau nur, Tatze", schniefte James in gespielt rührseligem Ton und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Moony, unser kleiner Romantiker, ist endlich erwachsen geworden. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben."

„Romantiker?", schrie Remus in gespieltem Entsetzen über den Tisch. „Das nimmst du zurück! Ich hab schon Nummern hinter den Quidditch-Tribünen geschoben, als du deinen goldenen „Lily-Schnatz" noch um ein paar harmlose Küsse angebettelt hast.

Lily kicherte, was James beleidigt das Gesicht verziehen ließ.

„Schön", sagte James mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Ich wusste eben schon immer, was ich wollte. Und was ist mit dir? Hast du einen Schnatz, dem du gerade hinterherjagst."

„Besser", sagte Remus mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, „ich hab einen, der freiwillig zu mir geflattert kommt, wenn er es mal wieder nötig hat."

Lachen. Von allen Seiten. Das war alles, was Sirius noch mitbekam. Er saß in einem Kreis von Menschen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, dass sie seine Zuflucht waren. Menschen, die sein sicherer Hafen sein sollten. Die ihn auslachten. Ohne es zu wissen zwar, aber aus voller Kehle.

Er stolperte fort vom Tisch. Fort von den Lachern. Durch einen schwankenden Gang. Fast undurchdringlich dunkel nach dem grellen Licht der Küche. In dem kleinen Badezimmer im Erdgeschoss erbrach er sich in die Toilette, noch bevor die Tür ganz hinter ihm zugefallen war.

ooo

Wie lange war er schon hier? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Und um ehrlich zu sein kümmerte es ihn auch nicht. Er würde so lange auf dieser Toilette sitzen, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Remus nicht mehr da war, wenn er die Tür wieder aufmachte.

Es klopfte und James' zaghafte Stimme erklang durch das dünne Holz: „Sirius, alles okay bei dir?"

„Geh weg!"

Die Fliesen waren angenehm kalt an seiner Schläfe. Und er musste seinen Kopf nicht alleine halten, wenn er ihn gegen die Wand lehnte. Nur Vorteile.

„Komm schon, mach die Tür auf… du bist schon seit Stunden da drin."

Stunden? Das war gut. Stunden waren gut. Tage wären besser… aber naja. Der Raum drehte sich. Die Fliesen an seiner Schläfe und der Toilettensitz unter ihm waren das einzige was sich nicht drehte.

„Lily hat dir einen Trank gegen den Alkohol geholt."

Sirius schnaubte. Er hatte doch gar nicht so viel getrunken. Es würde alleine weggehen. Die Übelkeit. Der Schwindel. Die Drehung des Raums. Irgendwann. Verschwommene Fliesen, verschwommene Stimmen. Dann ein Klicken im Schloss.

Licht flutete den Raum und er presste verzweifelt die Augenlieder aufeinander um das schmerzende Hell auszusperren.

„Hier."

Lilys sanftmütige Stimme. Ein Becher wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt, zum Mund geführt. Er trank. Sackte nach vorn. Jemand fing ihn auf. Lily. Sie roch nach frisch geschnittenem Diptam, drehte sich mit ihm, während die Minuten verstrichen.

„Geht's etwas besser?"

Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Winzige, zarte Hände. Er atmete tief und als das funktionierte, ohne dass ihm noch schlechter davon wurde, nickte er. Als er die Augen öffnete, war die Welt verschwommen, nahm erst nach dem fünften Mal Blinzeln ein paar Konturen an.

Lily kniete neben ihm auf dem Boden und hielt noch immer seinen schlaffen Oberkörper aufrecht. James stand in der Tür und sah unüblich besorgt aus.

„Wie viel hat er getrunken?" Das war Peters zaghafte Stimme.

„Drei oder vier Whiskey", flüsterte James ihm zu, „und Wein beim Essen… ich weiß nicht wie viel."

„Ich bring ihn nach Hause." Eine feste Stimme, die keinen Platz für Einspruch ließ.

Ein unwillkürliches, leises Aufstöhnen entkam Sirius' Kehle. Die anderen schoben es auf seinen allgemeinen desolaten Zustand, aber Remus, der nun entschlossen vortrat, wusste genau, dass es ihm persönlich galt. Sirius sah es in seinem unterdrücktem Grinsen, als er ihn hochzog und Sirius' Arm über seine Schulter legte. Remus trug fast sein ganzes Gewicht, als er ihn langsam an James und Peter vorbei zur Haustür zog.

Gemurmelte Abschiedsfloskeln, die Aufforderung, Remus solle auf Sirius Acht geben, Remus' Antwort, von der Sirius nur den sarkastischen Ton mitbekam, dann hatten sie die Grenze des Apparierbanns erreicht.

„Remus, bitte", flehte Sirius kraftlose Stimme, „bitte, ich schaff das nicht… ich…"

Remus zog ihn noch enger an sich. Sogar in dieser Nacht hatte seine Nähe etwas tröstliches, das Sirius so verzweifelt suchte und so klammerte er sich verbissen an Remus' warmen Körper. Der andere verstärkte den Druck der zweckbedingten Umarmung und dann löste sich die Welt um Sirius in einem schmerzhaften Wirbel aus Schwindel und Schwärze auf.

Er erinnerte sich nicht, wie sie auf dem Bürgersteig vor seiner Wohnung aufsetzen oder wie Remus ihn die Stufen hinauf hievte. Irgendwann fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. Glitt hinein und hinaus aus seichtem Schlaf. Remus saß neben ihm, beobachtete seinen unruhigen Atem und strich ihm die wirren Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn.

„Lilys Trank müsste langsam wirken", flüsterte Remus.

Seine Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Wiegten sie ihn in falscher Sicherheit oder war der wohlwollende Remus zurück? Sirius versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch weder Kopf noch Lippen gehorchten ihm. Also blieb er stumm und sah nur in Remus' wunderschöne Augen und sein sanftes Gesicht. Wie lange lag Sirius schon hier? Würde Remus die ganze Nacht hier sitzen?

„Seit wann wusstest du es?"

Remus schnaubte leise. „Seit dem ersten Tanz." Sirius schluckte. Es lag etwas resignierendes in Remus' Stimme, etwas erschöpftes, verletztes, dass Sirius die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Als du zum zweite mal mit zu mir gekommen bist…", flüsterte Remus in die Stille, „ich dachte du sagst es mir … spätestens heute Morgen… wenigstens heute Abend bei James als ich es angesprochen habe… aber das war nie der Plan, oder?"

„Remus… ich…" Seine Stimme versagte wieder und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, lag dies nicht an der Erschöpfung oder dem Whiskey auf leerem Magen. Der gequälte Ton in Remus' Stimme war schlimmer.

„Wir sind quitt", sagte Remus bestimmt, „nach heute Abend… und deinem Kater von morgen."

Mit einem Hauch von schadenfreudiger Genugtuung im Gesicht stand er auf und Sirius hatte nicht die Kraft ihn zurückzuhalten.

„Aber wage es nicht, mich noch einmal auf solch' perfide Art aufs Kreuz zu legen, Sirius Black."

Keine Ironie in seiner Stimme, kein Erbarmen, kein zulässiger Widerspruch. Und dann war er fort. Sirius schlief keine Minute in dieser Nacht, obwohl sein Körper es so dringend wollte.


	10. Kapitel 9

_A.N.: Als speziellen Dank an meinen ersten Reviewer habe ich beschlossen, heute zwei Kapitel hochzuladen (eigentlich ein Kapitel und ein Intermezzo, aber naja, vielleicht bemerkt ja niemand diese kleine Ungenauigkeit). Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, mir einen so ausführlichen Einblick in deine Gedankenwelt zu der Geschichte zu gewähren. Du hast recht damit, dass ich prinzipiell nicht für die Reviews schreibe. Allerdings helfen mir natürlich Rückmeldungen, um zum einen die Motivation zu finden weiterzuschreiben ("Hurra, die Worte verhallen nicht still im Äther!") und zum anderen um zu sehen, ob Subkontexte oder subtile Hinweise überhaupt bei den Lesern ankommen oder nur in meinem Kopf Sinn ergeben. _

_Also kurz: vielen Dank :-) und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen,_

_eurer Half-Time-Writer_

* * *

Kapitel 9: Reden ist Silber

„Mr. Black!" Nibulas Stimme ließ ihn innehalten, als er den Raum betrat. Der intensive Blick des Dozenten fuhr über Sirius' Kinn, blieb für Sekundenbruchteile an den fast gänzlich verblassten Blutergüssen um seine Nase hängen und fuhr dann hoch zu seinen Augen und seinem schwarzen, glatten Haar.

„Wie ich sehe haben sie ihr Gesicht wiedergefunden", sagte Nibula mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Sirius leise und wollte bereits in die letzte Reihe entschwinden, doch Nibula hielt ihn mit einer energischen Hand im Revers seines Umhangs zurück.

„Erstaunlich", murmelte der Dozent. Mit seinem Zauberstab strich er Sirius eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn um sein Gesicht im Ganzen betrachten zu können. „Wie haben sie das gemacht, wenn ich fragen darf, Mr. Black?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Sir", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Unter dem durchdringenden Blick von Nibula traten winzige Schweißperlen auf seine Stirn als die stillen Sekunden verstrichen.

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte Nibula schließlich. Er ließ abrupt das Revers von Sirius' Umhang los und wandte sich, als ob die Unterredung zwischen ihm und seinem Schüler gar nicht stattgefunden hätte, an die gesamte Klasse.

„Heute soll vor allem die Knochen- und Knorpelstruktur im Mittelpunkt stehen. Beginnen Sie mit der Nase und den Jochbeinen und arbeiten Sie sich dann schrittweise zu Ober- und Unterkiefer vor. Sie dürfen beginnen."

Nibula ging in gemächlichen Schritten zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. Erst als Sirius ihm weitere fünf Sekunden irritiert hinterher gestarrt hatte ohne dass Sirius' Blick erwidert wurde, hob er seine Tasche auf, die ihm bei Nibulas plötzlichem Angriff zu Boden geglitten war und verschwand in die letzte Reihe. Auf seinem Platz lag schon der Spiegel mit dem angelaufenen Silberrahmen. Ich verstehe? Was bei Merlins Bart sollte das denn bedeuten. Vielleicht war es ja normal, dass die Tarnzauber nach einer Weile von alleine wieder verschwanden. Sirius warf ein paar unsichere Seitenblicke auf die anderen Kandidaten, die bereits in ihre Bücher vertieft waren oder schon mit den Zaubern begonnen hatten. Keiner von ihnen war seinem wirklichen Gesicht im Laufe der vergangenen Woche auch nur näher gekommen.

Sirius' fragender Blick schwang erneut zu Nibula, doch dieser war nun tief über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Aus ihm würde er wohl kaum die Antworten bekommen die er suchte. Mit missmutig aufeinander gepressten Lippen zog Sirius sein Buch hervor und blätterte zum Inhaltsverzeichnis. Er war den anderen ja eh um Längen voraus und konnte ein paar Minuten entbehren.

ooo

Nichts. Auf 439 dicht bedruckten Seiten! Sirius hatte dem Inhaltsverzeichnis nicht geglaubt und hatte stundenlang durch die letzten Kapitel geblättert auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, dass ihm verraten würde, wie man die Tarnzauber rückgängig machen konnte. Doch nichts. Frustriert verpasste er dem Tischbeinen einen Tritt.

„Welcher Idiot hat dieses Scheißbuch eigentlich geschrieben?" Sein erbostes Gemurmel war laut genug gewesen, dass die halbe Klasse sich erschrocken nach ihm umwandte. Fünf Augenpaare verharrten für zwei Sekunden auf seiner verhärmten Miene und seinem in Frustration zerwühltem Haar und schwangen dann vorsichtig zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem ihr Dozent gerade mit erhobenen Augenbrauen von einem Stapel benoteter Essays aufblickte. Sirius beachtete die entrüsteten Blicke nicht und blätterte unwirsch nach vorn zum Impressum des Buches. Er schluckte als er den Namen Fabilius C. Nibula als ersten Namen in dem Konglomerat an Autoren entdeckte.

„Sie haben jetzt noch eine Stunde", zitterte Professor Nibulas Stimme durch den Raum. Wieder ließ er mit einem ausladenden Schwung seines Zauberstabes alle Spuren der vergangenen Übungsstunden und der letzten Freitagsstunde von ihren Gesichtern verschwinden. „Bitte haben sie am Ende der Zeit ein vorzeigbares Ergebnis parat." Ohne Sirius eines Blickes zu würdigen versenkte Nibula sich wieder in dem Stapel Pergament rollen.

Sirius seufzte leise. Er hatte heute noch keinen einzigen Tarnzauber ausprobiert, war zu vertieft in die Frage gewesen, wie zum Henker er es eigentlich geschafft hatte sich zurück zu verwandeln und warum Nibula dieser Tatsache so wenig Beachtung geschenkt hatte, obwohl es offensichtlich niemanden sonst gelungen war, und hatte dafür jegliches Zeitgefühl vergessen.

Hektisch blätterte er zu den Kapiteln, die noch in Nibulas krakeliger Handschrift an der Tafel angeschlagen standen. Seine Wangenknochen waren kein Problem, da er die Zauber noch vom letzten Mal kannte. Doch für die Kiefernknochen hätte er eigentlich Zeit und Geduld gebraucht, genau die zwei Dinge, die er gerade am aller wenigsten aufbringen konnte. Er übertrieb es mit seinem Unterkiefer, wusste selbst, dass sein Kinn zu lang und eckig geraten war, aber auch, dass Korrekturen auf der schon modulierten Struktur es beim letzten Mal nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatten. Also beließ er es dabei, versuchte nur mit etwas rotblondem Bartwuchs hier und da, und kurzen blonden Locken den Effekt seines fast grotesk kantigem, langezogenem Kiefers abzumildern.

Die anderen Kandidaten warfen ihm schadenfrohe Blicke zu, als sie ihre Spiegel zurück in die Kiste legten. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Kurs hatte Sirius mit Abstand das schlechteste Ergebnis abgeliefert und sie freuten sich anscheinend über das Ende der Glücksträhne des Klassenbesten. Doch Sirius war es egal. Als Nibula ihm mit einem ausdruckslosen Nicken entließ, griff Sirius nach seiner Tasche und spurtete los. Er musste noch in die Bibliothek der Akademie, bevor sie über das Wochenende schließen würde.

ooo

Sirius stöhnte frustriert auf und warf das Buch wütend durch den Raum. Bei der beachtlichen Größe und Masse des Folianten eine beträchtliche Leistung zu solch später Uhrzeit. Seit drei Stunden saß er nun schon hier. Er hatte im letzten Moment die Bibliothekarin abgefangen und sich kurzerhand das halbe Regal zum Thema metamorphoser Verwandlungszauber ausgeliehen, um sich dann auf dem Sofa seiner kleinen Wohnung durch ein Buch nach dem anderen zu kämpfen. Doch nichts.

Sirius schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Der zunehmend intensiver stechende Kopfschmerz ließ sich mit fortschreitender Stunde immer schlechter ignorieren. Er war nie der Mensch für Literaturrecherche gewesen. Bei der inoffiziellen Rumtreiber-Arbeitsteilung war das immer Remus' Job gewesen.

Er schnaubte unwillkürlich. Remus. Er hatte ihn, seit er am letzten Samstag von seinem Bett verschwunden war, nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht den Mumm und die Gelegenheit gehabt sich noch einmal nüchtern bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Doch das war okay. Sie waren quitt, das hatte Remus gesagt. Und wie auch immer er es genau gemeint hatte, es stand außerfrage, dass sie immer Freunde sein würde, egal welche dummen Sachen Sirius anstellen würde. Alles andere war einfach keine Option, lag soweit außerhalb des Möglichen, dass Sirius es sich nicht mal vorstellen konnte. Sie würden immer Freunde sein.

Sirius seufzte leise und sah sich in dem unordentlichen Zimmer um. Abrupt stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Obwohl es wenig mit Freundschaft zu tun hat, sich bei den Gedanken an den Schwanz des anderen einen runterzuholen, dachte Sirius grimmig, während er sich ein paar Scheiben trockenen Toast gegen den bohrenden Hunger in den Mund schob. Aber ist ja nicht so, als ob ich in meinem Leben viele andere Schwänze gesehen hätte. Beim Baden im See auf ihren Campingtrips vielleicht. Aber wenn die Wahl nur zwischen Peters, James' und Remus' nackten Körpern bestand, bliebt er besser bei den Bildern von Remus. Seinem muskulösen Rücken, auf dem der Schweiß glitzerte, seinem schwarzen Pfad aus Haaren, die sich seine Bauchmuskeln hinabschlängelten, seinen heißglühenden Lippen, die sich um Sirius' steifen Penis schlossen und…

Er schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Die letzten Reste des Toast wurden mit einem Schluck Butterbier hinunter gespült, während er seine Gedanken mit Macht zu der Frage der Rückverwandlung zurücklenkte. So musste er wenigstens über alles andere nicht nachdenken. Und indem er sich in die Ausbildung gestürzt hatte, war er doch so gut durch die letzte Woche gekommen.

Also… was wusste er. Zur Rückverwandlung konnte man nicht die gleichen Metamorph-Verwandlungen verwenden wie zum Tarnen. Trotzdem standen die Gegenzauber in keinem der Bücher, die er aus der Akademie mitgenommen hatte. Und Nibula konnte ihre Gesichter mit einem einfachen Wisch seines Zauberstabes wiederherstellen. Sirius war es ja auch gelungen… irgendwie… als er bei Remus…

In dem Moment machte es klick. Seit dem ersten Tanz! Remus hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass es Sirius gewesen war. Oder zumindest vermutet. Er musste in der Nacht die Tarnzauber aufgehoben haben. Remus kannte die Rückverwandlungsformel!

Die angefangene Butterbierflasche blieb auf dem Küchentisch stehen, als er mit ein paar schnellen Schritten zur Haustür lief und seinen warmen Umhang über die Schultern warf. Es war Zeit den Gryf findor in ihm wieder zu finden.

ooo

Er brauchte zehn Minuten in der Kälte um sein Herz so weit zu beruhigen, dass nicht mehr jeder Schlag schmerzhaft von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte. Das war Remus, verdammt. Sie würden immer Freunde sein. Was auch immer geschah. Remus.

Er trat vor und drückte den Klingelknopf. Doch auch nach dem dritten Mal Läuten öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Sein Gesicht verzog sich in eine unwillkürliche Grimasse. Er sollte einfach morgen wiederkommen. Aber dummerweise war Sirius noch nie ein geduldiger Mensch gewesen… und wusste genau, wo Remus sein würde… und es war nur fünf Minuten von hier.

Die Musik war laut wie immer. Das Licht grell und schrill wie die Kleidung der Besucher. Doch der Anblick hatte etwas von dem Schrecken der letzten Male verloren, überwältigte weniger seinen Geist, drückte weniger penetrant auf seine Augen und seine Nerven.

Sein suchender Blick fuhr über die Tanzfläche, wurde jedoch nicht fündig. Mit ein paar zögerlichen Schritten tastete er sich weiter vor, um jeden Winkel der wogenden Menge sehen zu können, doch als sein forschender Blick von einem breitschultrigen Mann am anderen Ende der Tanzfläche, der in dem schmalen Gang in Richtung der Toiletten stand, eingefangen wurde, wirbelte Sirius unwillkürlich herum und starrte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Fuck, was war bloß mit seiner Coolness los. Als fünf Sekunden nicht reichten, um seinen hektischen Atem zu beruhigen, beschloss er sich erst mal einen Drink an der Bar zu besorgen.

Schon auf halbem Weg fiel sein Blick auf einen schlanken Rücken in einem engen, weinroten Shirt, über dessen Kragen am Hals eine schmale, weiße Narbe hervorlugte. Ein Lächeln zuckte unwillkürlich über seine Lippen, während seine Füße automatisch die Richtung anglichen. Warum hatte er überhaupt erst auf der Tanzfläche gesucht, dachte er immer noch lächelnd.

Als sich die tanzende Menge vor ihm teilte, sah er plötzlich, dass Remus nicht alleine war. Auch damit hätte er rechnen sollen. Auf einmal musste er seine Füße dazu zwingen weiterzugehen. Ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit vollem, dunklen Haar saß zu Remus' Rechten und redete auf ihn ein, lächelte geistesversunken in den Pausen seines Redestroms, wenn der andere sprach, nippte an seinem Longdrink ohne seinen Blick von Remus' Gesicht abzuwenden. Ein bohrendes Nagen durchzuckte Sirius' Magen, schlimmer als der Hunger es vor einer halben Stunde getan hatte. Freunde. Wir werden immer Freunde sein. Diesmal schmeckte der Satz bitter auf seiner Zunge, obwohl er ihn nicht einmal laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Sirius trat vor und ließ sich wortlos auf den Hocker zu Remus' Linken sinken. Der Barkeeper reagierte sofort auf seinen suchenden Blick. Sirius bestellte ein Bier und bezahlte wortlos. Dann wartete er, richtete seinen Blick starr auf die glitzernden Flaschen an der Rückwand der Bar und lauschte den Fetzen des Gespräches zu seiner Rechten, die über das Dröhnen des Beats bis zu ihm drangen.

„Urlaub in der Stadt"… „kalt, seit Tagen"… „Albert Museum"

Worauf er genau wartete, wusste er nicht. Doch sein Magen wollte nicht, dass er einfach wieder ging. Auch nicht nach dem ersten Bier, also bestellte er ein zweites und blieb sitzen.

„Macbeth gesehen"… „liebe Shakespeare"… „in einer Bibliothek"… „Wirklich?"… „Nur vorübergehend"…

„Hi!"

Eine Stimme in seinem linken Ohr ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er drehte den Kopf und sah in funkelnde Augen. Der andere war einen halben Kopf kleiner als er, hatte rotes Haar und eine Menge Sommersprossen im Gesicht und an Unter- und Oberarmen.

„Ich bin Jeff!"

Sirius erwiderte das breite Grinsen des anderen nicht, ergriff aber die dargebotene Hand, was der andere als Einladung aufzufassen schien, den Hocker zu seiner Linken zu besetzen.

„Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier, aber der Schuppen scheint ganz cool zu sein. Was ist mit dir? Bist du öfter hier?" Sirius zuckte nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Der andere war ihm zu nah. Beugte sich bei seinen beschwingten Worten zu Sirius hinüber und legte seine Lippen zu dicht an sein Ohr, so dass Sirius' seinen feuchten Atem spüren konnte.

„Kann ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?"

Wieder lächelte Jeff und deutete auf Sirius halbgeleertes Bierglas.

Sirius blinzelte. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er nicht antworten konnte. Verdammt, warum war er eigentlich hier? Er versuchte zu nicken, doch im nächsten Augenblick zuckte sein Blick zu Remus hinüber. Dann zwang er sich wieder Jeff anzusehen. Er öffnete den Mund, doch immer noch entkam kein Ton seinen Lippen.

Dem anderen war offensichtlich sein Seitenblick nicht entgangen. Ein wenig enttäuscht verabschiedete er sich mit einem schiefen Kopfnicken und verschwand dann in Richtung der Tische.

Sirus atmete schwer und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das ungewohnt kurze Haar. Warum stand Schweiß auf seiner Stirn? Das war angesichts der völlig harmlosen Situation gänzlich unangemessen. Er hatte schon mit dreizehn Mädchen nach Hogsmeade eingeladen und dabei nie seinen kühlen Kopf einbüßen müssen. Und jetzt…

Ein Prickeln in seinem Nacken verriet ihm, dass er beobachtet wurde. Mit einem Ruck fuhr sein Kopf herum. Remus musterte ihn interessiert. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sirius, dass sein langer Gesprächspartner fort war.

Remus' lächelte belustigt als er Sirius' raschen Blick zu dem leeren Barhocker zu seiner anderen Seite bemerkte.

„Simon ist nur zur Toilette", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen, „also was immer du vorhast, mach es schnell oder lass es, denn ich steh nicht auf Dreier."

Sirius' Mund klappte auf. Das allein wäre schon schlimm genug gewesen, denn es war eine schwere Sünde Sirius Black in die Sprachlosigkeit zu treiben. Viel schlimmer war jedoch, dass die Worte Bilder in seinem Kopf erzeugt hatten. Von Remus. Und dem Langen. Zusammen. Sie würden ficken. Heute Nacht. Und das trieb einen kalten Schauer über Sirius' Rücken und wischte ihm die Farbe von den Wangen.

„Robert!"

Der Ruf des Langen ließ Sirius' Kopf alarmiert herumschnellen. In beschwingten Schritten trat er auf sie zu und lächelte Remus an.

„Ich steh auf diesen Song", sagte er ohne Umschweife und ein durchdringendes Funkeln trat in seine Augen, „willst du tanzen?"

„Sicher", sagte Remus grinsend und stand auf. In Sirius' Kopf tobte ein dumpfer Kampf aus Bildern und Sätzen, die sein Mund nicht verbalisieren konnte. Gryffindor, du verdammter Feigling, bewegt dich.

Er hatte die beiden eingeholt bevor sie die Tanzfläche erreichten.

„Warte!"

Remus sah milde lächelnd zu ihm auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sirius, dass bereits eine seiner Hände auf der Hüfte des anderen ruhte. Der Anblick wirkte wie der Tritt in den Hintern, den er gebraucht hatte.

„Es tut mir leid!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Auf Remus' Stirn bildete sich eine verwirrte Falte, doch Sirius sprach weiter bevor ihn der Mut wieder verließ. „Ich hatte das nicht geplant, okay. Es ist einfach passiert. Und es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte dich nie anlügen oder hinters Licht führen oder ausnutzen oder mich einfach aus dem Staub machen…"

Remus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Sirius wurde in seinem Redestrom nur noch schneller.

„…das war nur, weil ich Panik bekommen habe, als ich mit meinem Gesicht aufgewacht bin und nicht wusste, dass du das warst. Und… und… ich will nicht dass du mit Simon einen Dreier hast."

„Was?!", rief der Lange mit erschrockener Stimme. Er trat einen Schritt auf Sirius zu, doch Remus hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust zurück. Seine fragenden Augen huschten über Sirius' Gesicht und blieben an seiner rechten Augenbraue hängen.

„Okay", sagte Remus schließlich „ich verspreche keinen Dreier mit Simon zu haben." Er ließ seine Hand von der Brust des Langen in dessen Hand sinken und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tanzfläche ab. „Ist der dein Ex, oder so?", hörte Sirius noch die verwirrte Stimme des anderen, dann hatte Remus ihn an der Hand fortgezogen und war in der Menge verschwunden.

ooo

Obwohl der Club mehr als eine Straßenkreuzung entfernt war, konnte Sirius in der sonst vollkommenen Stille der Nacht immer noch leise das dumpfe Pochen des Beats hören. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon auf der Treppe dieses Hauseingangs saß. Seine kalten Finger und das Zittern seiner Lippen waren zwar ein Indiz, dass es zu lange war, doch er brachte es nicht über sich aufzustehen und nach Hause zu apparieren.

„Hey, was soll das lange Gesicht?"

Sirius sah auf. Im Lichtkegel der nahen Straßenlaterne stand Remus.

„Sehr witzig", sagte Sirius trocken und fuhr mit einer Hand wie automatisch über sein viel zu großes, kantiges Kinn. Remus trat langsam näher, um sich neben ihm auf den Stufen niederzulassen. Für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Was ist mit Simon?", fragte Sirius und schaffte es nicht Remus anzusehen.

Es folgte lange Stille. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte Remus dann leise.

Sirius schnaubte. Seiner Meinung nach die einzige Antwort, die dieser absurden Unterstellung gerecht wurde. Und die ihn nicht dazu zwang, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme preiszugeben. Nach zwei Minuten viel zu angespannten Schweigens riskierte Sirius einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Remus. Er hatte die Augen, finster und unnahbar nach vornegerichtet.

„Nibula… übt seit zwei Wochen Tarnzauber… mit uns", sagte Sirius stockend, „Ich weiß nicht wie man sie rückgängig macht."

„Verstehe", murmelte Remus.

„Es war also wirklich nicht geplant, Moony, bitte glaub mir das."

„Okay."

Wieder Stille. Remus hatte die Vergehen von ihm und James noch nie mit Schreien oder körperlichen Angriffen quittiert. Er strafte mit Schweigen. Schlimmer als das, einer Mauer aus Worten, die jedes aufkeimende Gespräch zum Erliegen brachte, so dass man jedes Mal aufs Neue das unangenehme Entstehen der Stille ertragen musste. Nach Sirius' großer Dummheit im siebten Schuljahr hatte die Mauer fast einen ganzen Monat nicht mal gebröckelt.

„Ich…", setzte Sirius vorsichtig an, „ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich…"

„JA, DAS HÄTTEST DU!"

Sirius' klammer Körper rutschte fast von den Stufen, als Remus' Gesicht herumschnellte und der funkelnde Blick und die harschen Worte ihn trafen.

„Remus, ich …"

„BEVOR ETWAS PASSIERT!", schrie Remus ihn weiter an und Sirius starrte nur verschreckt wie ein Welpe zurück. „BEVOR _IRGENDWAS_ PASSIERT!"

Sirius' Atem ging mit einem Mal schneller. So geschockt, war er von dem plötzlichen und so untypischen Ausbruch. „Ich dachte wir wären quitt…", murmelte ein schüchternes Stimmchen, das nicht so recht zu Sirius passen wollte.

„Das war bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist!", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Wieso bist du hier, verdammt? Was willst du von mir?"

Sirius schluckte. Ja, was? Er wusste es in diesem Moment nicht mehr. Und jede Antwort wäre nun wahrscheinlich eh die falsche gewesen, zu banal um der Situation gerecht zu werden.

„Ich wollte nur…", _was trinken? Dich sehen? Mal Hallo sagen? Dir einen blasen? Jemand anderen abschleppen? Dir Simon ausspannen? _„… reden." Den letzten Gedanken schien er laut geäußert zu haben, denn Remus schnaubte in freudloser Belustigung.

„Seit wann bist du jemand, der reden will?", sagte Remus trocken ohne Sirius anzusehen. „Aber bitte, rede!"

Es folgten endlose Sekunden der Stille. Sie wussten beide, dass Sirius nicht der eloquente Redner von ihnen beiden war.

„Ich…" Rede! Über irgendwas! Los! Deine Ausbildung, deinen Alltag, dein Mittagessen… irgendwas.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht!", murmelte Remus mit plötzlicher Verbitterung in der Stimme und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Sirius umzusehen lief er in stummen Schritten in Richtung seiner Wohnung und verschwand hinter der nächsten Häuserecke im Dunkel der Nacht.

ooo

WUMM, WUMM, WUMM!

Sirius schrecke aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er überhaupt eingeschlafen war. Er hatte mehrere Minuten gebraucht, bis er es geschafft hatte seine tiefgefrorenen Glieder von der Treppe zu lösen. Mehrmals war er auf dem Weg zu Remus' Wohnung gewesen und hatte dann auf halbem Wege doch wieder kehrt gemacht. Nach dem vierten Reigen dieser Art war er doch disappariert, hatte wütend die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufgestoßen, hatte mit einer Hand die angefangenes Whiskeyflasche gegriffen und mit der anderen ein paar Bücher von der Couch gefegt um sich erschöpft und steifgefroren in die Polster fallen zu lassen.

Sein schlaftrunkener Blick wanderte unsicher umher. Die Whiskeyflasche schien ihm im Schlaf aus der Hand gerutscht zu sein und lag nun, nur noch mit einem kläglichen Rest gefüllt, neben einem bernsteinfarbenen Fleck auf dem Teppich. Er wollte gerade eine Hand nach der Flasche ausstrecken als ein lautes, dreimaliges Wummern an der Tür ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

WUMM, WUMM, WUMM!

Richtig, das hatte ihn geweckt. Schwankend kam er auf die Beine und schlurfte zur Tür. Er öffnete langsam und spähte durch den sich ergebenen schmalen Spalt.

„Remus?!"

Er wusste nicht mal, ob er die Zeit gehabt hatte den Namen komplett auszusprechen, denn Sekundenbruchteile später hing das Objekt seines Erstaunens an seinen Lippen und erstickte jedes weitere Wort. Sein benebelter Geist bemerkte kaum, dass Remus ihn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers schob und mit einem lauten Rumsen die Eingangstür ins Schloss viel. Die Eindrücke verschwammen, ob es nun am Alkohol oder der durchzechten Nacht lag, und innerhalb kürzester Zeit lagen sie nackt auf Sirius' Bett. Remus heiße Haut schien Sirius' ganzen Körper gleichzeitig zu berühren, seine ungestüme Zunge schob sich energisch in seinen Mund. Irgendwann flehte Remus ihn an, zu seinem normalen Gesicht zurückzukehren, führte aber genauso leidenschaftlich seine Liebkosungen fort, als Sirius ihm versicherte, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war.

Remus hatte das Gleitgel dabei, verteilte es großzügig auf seinen Fingern, bevor er sich an die Bearbeitung von Sirius' Hintern machte. Doch auch hier war er ungestüm und forsch, so dass Sirius nach kurzer Zeit schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog und unwillkürlich aufstöhnte. Remus wirkte fast ungeduldig, als er seine Finger zurückzog und das Gleitgel stattdessen auf seiner eigenen Rosette verteilte. Er schwang ein Bein über Sirius, der wie in faszinierter Erstarrung auf dem Rücken lag und griff entschlossen nach dessen hartem Schwanz um ihn an seinem Hintereingang zu positionieren. Mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit begann Remus seinen Abstieg, nahm ihn in sich auf, in der unglaublich geilen, heißen Enge seines Arschs, während seine Augenlider wie in wild entschlossener Konzentration aufeinandergepresst waren. Als sich Remus' Gewicht auf Sirius' Hüftknochen legte, verharrten sie beide für einen kurzen Moment. Sirius zu besorgt, dass die kleinste Bewegung ihn zum Orgasmus bringen würde, Remus zu gefangen in der Empfindung in so kurzer Zeit Sirius' ganzen Schwanz in sich aufgenommen zu haben.

Dann begann Remus sich zu bewegen und Sirius stöhnte fast verzweifelt unter der Überreizung seiner Nerven. Remus hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen, stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Sirius' Kopf gegen seine eigenen immer heftiger werdenden Bewegungen ab, während seine andere Hand fest seinen eigenen Schwanz umfasste. Sirius hatte nicht bemerkt, wann sein Becken in die ungestümen Bewegungen von Remus' Körper eingestiegen war. Sein paralysierter Blick schwang für einen Moment über Remus verkrampfte Gesichtszüge und seine schweißglänzende Brust, bevor er an Remus' leckender Eichel hängen blieb, die in der Rhythmik ihrer gemeinsamen Bewegungen aus Remus' Faust hervorlugte, während sein eigener Schwanz in wilder Lust pulsierend, tief in dem anderen vergraben war. Tief im Arsch eines anderen Mannes!

Der Gedanke brachte ihn über den Abgrund. Er bemerkte kaum mehr wie Remus sich weiter auf ihm bewegte, ihn für mehrere Sekunden weiter in sich stieß bis sein Körper nach vorn kippe und Remus sein Gesicht schmerzhaft in Sirius' Achsel drückte, während er gleichzeitig seine Lust hinausschrie. Heiße Wogen ergossen sich zwischen sie und liefen gleichzeitig aus dem anderen hinaus zwischen Sirius' Beine, während er den noch immer unter den Ausläufern seines Orgasmus' geschüttelten Leib des anderen hielt.

Noch zittrig von seiner Ekstase schob sich Remus ein Stück an Sirius empor, suchte seine Lippen und küsste ihn, als ob es ihm seit Jahren nach ihm dürstete. Sirius versuchte seine Leidenschaft zu erwidern, doch zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

ooo

Wohlig Wärme umfing ihn. Noch nie hatte sich sein Bett so weich angefühlt. So vollkommen. So beruhigend. Ein Duft lag in der Luft und automatisch drehte sich sein Körper der Quelle entgegen bis sein Kopf auf warmer Haut zu liegen kam. Er driftete wieder fort in den Schlaf, wurde halb zurückgeholt von schlanken Fingern in seinem Haar. Oder träumte er das nur?

Eine Woge der Bewegung lief durch sein menschliches Kissen. Der andere wand sich unter ihm, bewegte sich behutsam, drehte sich und war in einem furchtbaren Moment plötzlich fort. Und Sirius war zu müde um ihn zurückzuhalten. Als seine benommenen Lider endlich gehorchten, war er alleine im Raum.

Er stürzte aus dem Bett, verhedderte sich dabei in dem Laken und landete mit einem unschönen Krachen auf dem Boden. Zum Glück, denn nur das Geräusch schien dafür verantwortlich gewesen zu sein, dass Remus einen Moment zu lange in der Tür verharrte und Sirius ihn noch erwischte, als er in die Diele kam.

„Remus!"

Der andere, vollständig bekleidet und schon halb durch die geöffnete Tür getreten, hielt inne. Remus sah ihn nicht an, wandte sich nicht einmal nach ihm um. Doch zumindest blieb er stehen.

„Remus… ich…", murmelte Sirius. Er wollte nicht, dass Remus ging, wollte nicht, dass die Nacht so ihr Ende fand. „Bleib doch noch zum Frühstück", sagte er schließlich. „Ich mache uns French-Toast! Oder…", Sirius stockte kurz. Er hatte auf den Camping-Trips immer French-Toast gemacht, aber wenn Remus an der Reihe war gab es immer... „Pfannkuchen mit Bannen und Schokosauce."

„Als ob du genug Essen in deiner Küche finden würdest, um Frühstück für zwei Personen zu machen.", sagte Remus nüchtern und immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sirius schluckte. „Ähm…", sagte er leise, „ich glaube ich habe… Toast."

Remus schnaubte leise und sah Sirius dann zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen an. Sein Hemdkragen saß ungewohnt schief und auf seinem sonst jeden Morgen so feinsäuberlich rasierten Gesicht zeigten sich einige dunkelblonde Stoppeln.

„Sirius, lass gut sein", sagte er nüchtern und zwang sein Gesicht in ein nicht sehr überzeugendes Lächeln. „Ich muss in einer halben Stunde bei Dumbledore sein. Er will mich nach dem nächsten Mond in einen längeren Einsatz schicken und mit mir noch mal die Einzelheiten besprechen. Und…" er verstummte abrupt, als auf der Treppe im Hausflur Schritte zu hören waren. Wenig später schlurfte Sirius' dem Aussehen nach etwa hundertzwanzigjährige, kettenrauchende Muggelnachbarin aus dem 3. Stock an ihnen vorbei. Sie nickte Remus, der in der Tür stand, einmal grimmig zu. Dann fiel ihr missmutiger Blick auf Sirius, der immer noch nackt in der Diele stand.

„Hi, Mrs. Hubernathy", sagte Sirius freundlich und hob grüßend die Hand. Die alte Dame grunzte missbilligend und setze dann ihren langsamen, schlurfenden Aufstieg fort. Remus warf noch einen Blick in Richtung Sirius und ging dann in die andere Richtung.

„Remus, warte", rief Sirius ihm noch mit leiser aber bestimmter Stimme hinterher, „was ist mit uns…"

„Es gibt kein uns!", schnappte Remus und wirbelte dabei mit erzürntem Blick zu ihm herum. „Es gibt ein ich und ein du! Und ein Rumtreiber! Aber KEIN UNS!"

Sirius stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte Remus an. Er hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass das Schwachsinn war. Dass spätestens die letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte, dass sie sich beide etwas vormachten. Dass Remus doch zu ihm gekommen war. Aber die Worte kamen nicht. Und so stapfte Remus in den kalten Morgen hinaus und nichts hinderte ihn daran. Nicht Sirius und auch nicht das Gekeife von Mrs. Hubernathy über den Sittenverfall in diesem Haus anderthalb Treppen über ihnen.


	11. Intermezzo

Intermezzo

Es war nicht so, dass James keinen Plan hatte. Im Gegenteil, das Problem bestand eher darin, dass er zu viele Pläne hatte. Zu viele verworfene Pläne, die nicht ausgefeilt genug, nicht romantisch genug, nicht überzeugend genug, kurz, nicht Lily-genug waren. Gedankenversunken griff er nach einer Zwergspitzmaus und hielt sie der winzigen Eule in dem Käfig auf dem Fensterbrett hin. Die Eule fiepte laut und nicht gerade freundlich und schnappte nach dem Tier. Was für ein nerviger Vogel, dachte James als er zusah wie die Eule der Maus mit einem Knacken das Genick brach und es irgendwie schaffte ihn dabei trotzdem noch böse anzusehen. Er würde froh sein, wenn sie nächste Woche endlich wieder aus seinem Haus verschwand.

„James!"

„Ich komme gleich, mein Rotwild!"

Tatsache blieb, dass er es bald tun musste. Lily schien zunehmend genervter angesichts seiner „geistigen Abwesenheit", wie sie es nannte. Er hörte flinke Schritte auf der Treppe und ließ das Schächtelchen, das er seit Minuten nachdenklich in den Fingern gedreht hatte, schnell in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden. Sekunden später trat Lily ein.

„Nenn mich nicht so", sagte sie und versuchte ihn böse anzugucken, was sie nur noch niedlicher aussehen ließ. „Und du solltest jetzt wirklich runterkommen. Er liegt seit dreißig Minuten auf der Couch und hat noch kein einziges Wort gesagt."

„Ich dachte er wollte mit _dir_ reden?", sagte James etwas verwirrt.

„Wollte er auch", sagte Lily pragmatisch, „aber immer wenn er den Mund aufmacht, um etwas zu sagen, sieht er mich nur aus großen Augen an und bleibt dann doch stumm. "

„Verstehe", murmelte James, „aber seit wann sind wir eigentlich die Psychotherapeuten vom Dienst?" Er wandte sich zu Tür und ließ Lily und die Eule im Schlafzimmer zurück, bevor die eine ihm eine zweifelsohne spitze Bemerkung entgegnen konnte und die andere ihm nochmal schrill anfiepen würde.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam lag Remus langgestreckt und mit dem Gesicht nach unten in die Kissen gedrückt auf der Couch.

„Hey, Moony", sagte James behutsam. Remus reagierte mit einem unbestimmten Grunzen. James stand für einen Moment unsicher vor der Couch, doch da Remus bereits die ganze Länge ausfüllte, ließ er sich schlussendlich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte sich nur in der Nähe von Remus' Kopf an das Sitzmöbel.

„Lily meint, dich beschäftigt was?"

Remus' Grunzen klang dieses Mal belustigt, ansonsten blieb er stumm. James spielte mit dem Gedanken, weiter nachzufragen, doch vielleicht war gerade dass das Problem, dass Lily zu viel nachgefragt hatte. Männer brauchten einfach manchmal Raum, einen Moment der Stille um zu sich selbst zu finden, die eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen und das Für und Wider abzuwägen. Ob Lily nach seiner Frage auch erst das Für und Wider abwägen würde? Und wenn ja, war das gut oder schlecht für ihn. Eher schlecht wahrscheinlich, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Scheiß er in seiner Hogwarts-Zeit…"

„Warum bin ich mit ihm ins Bett gegangen?"

Remus' Genuschel brauchte eine Weile um James aus seiner Gedankenwelt zu reißen. „Was?"

„Obwohl ich weiß, dass es zu nichts führt!" Remus drehte den Kopf soweit zur Seite, dass seine Stimme zumindest nicht mehr von den Kissen erstickt wurde und James einen für Remus so ungewöhnlichen Drei-Tage-Bart zu Gesicht bekam.

„Warum glaubst du, dass es zu nichts führt?", fragte James. Doch schon bevor Remus mit neuerlichem Gegrunze antworten konnte, wusste James, was gleich kommen würde. „Weil du ein Werwolf bist?", sagte er und konnte den genervten Tonfall nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme fernhalten. „Ach komm schon, Kumpel, wie oft hatten wir das? Wenn es uns nichts ausmachst, wirst du auch irgendwann ein Mädchen finden, dem es nichts ausmacht." James wartete auf eine Erwiderung, doch Remus lag nur weiter regungslos auf der Couch und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Ich meine, nimm mich und Lily", sagte James schließlich, als die Stille zu lang zu werden drohte. „Wie oft habe ich geglaubt, dass sie mich verlassen wird, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich ein illegaler Animagus bin oder dass ich den Mann ihrer Schwester nach unserem Kennenlernen mit einem Hals-Weg-Fluch belegt habe oder dass ich es war, der damals ihr Shampoo durch blaues Färbemittel ausgetauscht hat…", er verstummte einen Moment und musste angesichts der Erinnerung unwillkürlich grinsen. Lily sah selbst mit blauen Haaren noch süß aus. „Aber naja… sie hat es akzeptiert… wie ich bin."

James sah auf, doch noch immer hatte Remus sich nicht bewegt. Er überlegte kurz und hob dann eine Hand um Remus sanft an die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Und genauso wirst du auch ein Mädchen finden, dem es egal ist, dass du ein Werwolf bist, Moony", sagte er. Die Tatsache das Remus bei der Berührung nicht zusammenzuckte, sah er als gutes Zeichen. James musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Und Peter wird jemanden finden, der sich nicht an seinen überflüssigen Pfunden stört. Wirklich. Eigentlich mach ich mir nur Sogen um Sirius… ich meine, allein der Gedanke von Sirius in einer Beziehung die länger als vier Wochen…" Er verstummte als Remus sich abrupt aufsetzte.

„Was ist?", fragte James irritiert.

„Ich muss los", sagte Remus und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, „Vorbereitungen… für die Mission."

James stand verwundert auf und folgte Remus zur Tür. „Vollmond ist nicht vor übernächsten Dienstag", sagte er verwirrt. Remus zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern und nahm seinen Umhang vom Haken.

„Remus!", sagte James, „Samstag! Hast du Pläne?"

Remus zögerte. Hinter seiner Stirn schien er sich gerade die strategischste aller möglichen Antworten bereit zu legen.

„Komm vorbei!", sagte James bevor Remus sich einen wichtigen Termin ausdenken konnte, „ich bekomme Lily bestimmt dazu, dass sie dir Schokoladenkuchen bäckt."

Remus schwieg während er feinsäuberlich die Knöpfe seines Umhangs schloss. „Keine Party!", sagte er schließlich und James fing an zu grinsen. „Ich mein es ernst", sagte Remus als er James' Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Nur du und ich."

„Und Lily", sagte James während Remus vor die Tür trat.

„Meinetwegen."

„Und Peter und Sirius."

Remus atmete schwer bevor er antwortete. „Nur wenn genug Rum im Kuchen ist."

„Deal!"


	12. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10: Vom Vergessen und Vergeben

„Mister Black!"

Sirius schreckte aus seiner Trance und musste zu seinem Erstaunen feststellen, dass Nibula direkt vor seinem Tisch stand und ihn anstarrte.

„Haben Sie eine Frage zu der Aufgabenstellung, Mister Black?"

„Der Aufgabenstellung… ähm…"

Nibula rümpfte abfällig die Nase und fuhr in angesäuertem Ton fort: „Es ist mir bewusst, dass die Kadetten regelmäßig in ‚Recht und Gesetzestreue' wegnicken, aber in meinen Stunden ist mir dies bisher noch nie untergekommen."

Sirius versuchte angestrengt nicht auf das belustigte Getuschel der anderen zu achten und für Nibula eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen als dieser sich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu ihm hinunterbeugte und weitersprach: „Also fangen Sie an zu arbeiten oder verlassen Sie meinen Kurs, Mister Black!" Nibula wirbelte auf den Absätzen herum, so dass sein Umhang flatterte und stapfte mit forschen Schritten zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Sirius sah ihm für einen Moment ausdruckslos nach. Er konnte Baumgartner neben sich glucksen hören, Flintman und Bones immer noch getuscheltes Geläster austauschen sehen und spürte mehr als das er es sah, wie der Schleimer-Typ aus der ersten Reihe mit dem er noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte ihm einen abfälligen, arroganten Blick zuwarf. Wie er sie alle hasste. Wie er die meisten schon in Hogwarts gehasst hatte. Einige waren sogar ein Jahr über ihm gewesen und trotzdem war er besser als sie alle zusammen. In den ersten zehn Minuten, in denen er noch geistig anwesend gewesen war, hatte er mehr mit seinem Gesicht angestellt, als sie in der gesamten Zeit, die er heute hier vergeudet hatte.

Sein Stuhl scharrte unangenehm laut in der angespannten Atmosphäre des Raumes. Trotzdem sah Nibula erst von seinen Pergamenten auf, als Sirius schon direkt vor ihm stand und den angelaufenen Silber-Spiegel in die Pappkiste fallen ließ. Aus zu großer Höhe, wie das Klirren beim Aufprall auf den Boden der Kiste verriet. Nibulas Mund war in leichtem Erstaunen geöffnet, doch er sagte nichts als Sirius sich abwandte und in schnellen Schritten den Raum verließ.

ooo

„Sir, ich muss sie bitten zu gehen, die Bibliothek schließt in wenigen Minuten."

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?"

Remus' Stirn legte sich für zwei Sekunden in irritierte Falten, dann zeigte sich die dämmernde Erkenntnis auf seinem Gesicht. „Offensichtlich hab ich dich nicht erkennt", sagte er in genervtem Tonfall, „sonst hätte ich dich schon als du reingekommen bist aufgefordert dich zu verpissen."

Remus ergriff den Stapel Bücher der neben Sirius auf dem Tisch lag so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden, und wirbelte herum, um mit schnellen Schritten durch den Lesesaal zu verschwinden.

„Ich mein, an unserem ersten Abend", rief Sirius während er ihm gleichzeitig hinterherhechtete, „Im Club!" Doch Remus war schneller und verschwand ohne eine Antwort hinter einer schweren Tür, die mit einem sanften Pflumb hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Sirius zerrte an dem überdimensionierten Knauf doch die Tür wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen lassen, so sehr er auch daran rüttelte oder dagegen trat.

„Sir!", unterbrach eine rundliche Frau mit schwarzer Brille seine Bemühungen, „Besucher der Bibliothek haben im Archiv keinen Zutritt." Sie sah Sirius mit gebieterischem Blick an und deutete wie zur Erklärung auf ein kleines Tastenfeld neben der Tür, das dem Zahlenfeld beim Besuchereingang des Ministeriums ähnelte. „Und die Bibliothek schließt jetzt, verlassen Sie bitte das Gebäude!", fügte sie mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen, die McGonagall Konkurrenz hätten machen können, hinzu.

Sirius schnaubte einmal wütend auf und marschierte dann aus der Bibliothek. Direkt hinter der Glastür blieb er stehen und späte in den noch erleuchteten Raum aus dem er gerade vertrieben worden war. Er wusste nicht wie lange er wartete, aber irgendwann schritt Remus durch die Regalreihen auf die Eingangstür zu. Als er Sirius sah, blieb er jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Lass mich wenigstens mal einen Freitag in Ruhe!" rief er laut genug, dass Sirius ihn durch die Scheiben hören konnte. Dann wechselte er die Richtung, wahrscheinlich um den Hinterausgang zu nutzen.

Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte los. Der Weg außen um das Gebäude herum war länger, trotzdem schaffte er es im Laufen noch mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes seine Haarfarbe zu ändern und sich einen Vollbart sprießen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er für eine echte Tarnung zu auffällig gewesen, aber um Remus mit etwas Abstand die Straße entlang und dann in einen Bus zu folgen reichte es.

Sirius wartete bis die Türen sich schlossen und Remus nicht mehr fliehen konnte.

„Warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du schwul bist?"

Nicht nur Remus' Kopf schnellte bei dieser Frage erschrocken nach oben.

„Ich meine James und mir… okay, aber Lily und Peter scheinen es ja auch nicht zu wissen."

Remus stöhnte genervt auf und versuchte sich durch die zum Teil kichernde, zum Teil abschätzig guckende Menschenmenge im Bus einen Weg zu der anderen Tür, die weiter von Sirius entfernt war, zu bahnen.

Sirius setze ihm muggelschubsend nach, doch wieder war Remus schneller und entwischte an der nächsten Haltestelle, durch die noch keine zwei Handbreit geöffnete Tür. Sirius lief ihm durch die Menschenmassen behindert hinterher und sah gerade noch, wie er an der zweiten Kreuzung in eine dunkle Seitenstraße abbog. Ein lautes Krachen schallte kurz darauf durch die Gasse und zwei Katzen stürzten erschrocken davon. Wieder griff Sirius zu seinem Zauberstab. Weniger Bart, mehr Sommersprossen, schwindender Haaransatz und eine Drehung ins Nichts.

Er setze in der Straße zwischen dem Club und Remus' Wohnung auf. Er wäre ja in den Club geflohen. Mehr Menschen zum Verschwinden, weniger offensichtliches Ziel. Aber Remus war nun mal Remus, also lief Sirius in Richtung der kleinen Wohnung.

Als ihn noch eine Kreuzung von seinem Ziel trennte schallte ein Schrei durch die Stille.

„Hör auf mir nachzulaufen!"

Ein Blitz zuckte durch die Nacht und Sirius ging instinktiv in einem Hauseingang in Deckung.

„Peace Alter, ich bin hier nur langgelaufen… ich kenn dich doch gar nicht!"

Auf Sirius' Stirn bildeten sich irritierte Falten, als er die verschreckte Männerstimme hörte. Vorsichtig lugte er hinter seinem Versteck hervor und musste bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot, unwillkürlich grinsen. Remus stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor einem Mann der vor Schreck rückwärts in einen Berg Müllbeutel gefallen zu sein schien. Bei der unverkennbaren Mischung aus Furcht und Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des Mannes hätte Sirius wetten können, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Muggel handelte.

„Ähm, Remus", sagte er und trat ein paar Schritte dichter, so dass Remus ihn sehen konnte, „ich bin hier."

Remus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, dann wanderte sein Blick über seinen noch immer ausgestreckten Zauberstabarm zu dem Muggel am Boden.

ooo

Sie schwiegen, während Sirius in alle Richtungen spähte um zu gucken, ob die Luft rein war und Remus den Obliviate anwendete und den Mann wieder seiner Wege schickte.

„Manchmal beneide ich Muggel, sagte Remus in einem für Sirius' Geschmack viel zu melodramatischen Tonfall, „weil sie so leicht vergessen können."

Sirius schnaubte. „Willst du so dringend vergessen, dass wir gefickt haben, Moony?" Es war als Scherz gemeint. Sie wussten schließlich beide, dass in Remus' Leben so viel schlimmere Dinge geschehen waren, jeden Monat neu geschahen, die er dringender hätte vergessen müssen. Doch Remus blieb eine Antwort schuldig und Sirius drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um und musterte sein Gesicht.

Remus war blass, wie sonst nur nach Vollmond und er hatte Schwierigkeiten Sirius anzusehen. Der Anblick löste drei verschiedene Krämpfe gleichzeitig in Sirius' Magen aus.

„Hey", sagte er behutsam und legte sanft eine Hand an Remus Schulter, „du hast gesagt, es gibt nur dich, mich und die Rumtreiber." Remus sah unsicher zu ihm auf, unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht. „Dann lass uns heute Abend Rumtreiber sein", schloss Sirius.

Es dauerte lange, viel zu lange für Sirius' Geschmack und seinen verkrampften Magen, aber schließlich nickte Remus.

ooo

Sie waren ein seltsames Gespann. Sirius in einem langen, samtig-strahlenden, dunkelblauem Umhang der neusten Kollektion, Remus in einem altbackenen Tweet-Sakko aus zweiter Hand mit aufgenähten Ellenbogen-Flicken, das ihm das unzweifelhafte Aussehen eines Oberlehrers oder, nun ja, eines Bibliothekars verlieh. Wenigstens hatten sie so in dem überfüllten Muggel-Pub einen Tisch für sich allein, wenn man mal von gelegentlichen skeptischen Seitenblicken der anderen Gäste absah.

Es dauerte eineinhalb schweigsame Pints, bevor einer von ihnen sich traute etwas zu sagen, ein weiteres bis sich die unverfänglichen Gespräche auch unverfänglich anfühlten und schließlich war es dreißig Minuten vor Closing-Time, bevor Sirius es wagte etwas anzusprechen, über das er auch wirklich reden wollte.

„Wie hast du mich erkannt?", fragte er noch einmal an diesem Abend und suchte prüfend Remus' Blick, „am Geruch?"

Remus ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und strich sich die hellbraunen Haare aus der Stirn.

„Unter anderem", sagte er dann.

„Unter anderem?", fragte Sirius erstaunt, „was gab's denn noch?"

Remus hob sarkastisch die Augenbrauen und brachte Sirius damit unwillkürlich zum Grinsen. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er diesen Gesichtsausdruck an Remus mochte.

„Ach fast gar nichts", sagte Remus mit ironischem Unterton, „nur deine Kleidung, deinen Zauberstab, die Narbe über deiner rechten Augenbraue, deinen gesamten übrigen Körper…"

Sirius' Hand fuhr automatisch zu seiner rechten Braue hoch. „Ich hab eine Narbe über meiner Augenbraue?", fragte er irritiert. Remus rollte mit den Augen und hob geistesabwesend ebenfalls die Hand an Sirius' Stirn. „Die niederträchtigen Krallen eines Werwolfs, wenn du mich fragst", murmelte Remus und strich mit den Fingerkuppen die kleine Erhebung entlang. „Ich mach mir manchmal immer noch Vorwürfe, weil eine Narbe geblieben ist", fuhr die selbstvergessene Stimme fort.

Sirius runzelte unwillkürlich die Stirn. „Moony", sagte er langsam und ließ seine eigene Hand sinken, nicht ohne dabei wie zufällig Remus' Finger zu streifen, „vergiss es! Ich erinnere mich nicht mal, wann das passiert ist." Remus sah ihn aus dunklen, nachdenklichen Augen an. „Da ist es wieder", sagte er langsam, „das Positive am Vergessen."

Remus' durchdringender Blick löste ein Prickeln auf Sirius' Wangen aus. Und auf seinen Lippen… er wollte… aber er sollte nicht… nicht heute… oder doch?

Die Glocke ertönte und Remus drehte im letzten Moment seinen Kopf in Richtung des Geräuschs. Sirius fing sich nur Zentimeter von dem Schlüsselbein des anderen ab.

„Letzte Runde", sagte Remus, als ob er Sirius' missglückten Annäherungsversuch nicht bemerkt hatte, „willst du noch was?" Sirius schüttelte etwas überrumpelt den Kopf. Sofort erhob sich Remus und schlängelte sich durch die Tische im Pub auf den Ausgang zu. Sirius folgte wie ein treuer, aber verschüchterter Hund.

Vor dem Pub blieben sie einen Moment stehen, während Remus seinen Schal richtete. Sein Atem hinterließ kleine Wölkchen in der Nacht.

„Belinda Adler", sagte Sirius, weil er etwas sagen musste. Denn sonst wäre es hier zu Ende, sonst würde sich Remus für den netten Abend bedanken und darauf bestehen nun alleine seiner Wege zu gehen.

„Ja", sagte Remus langsam, „manchmal stehe ich auch auf Frauen… eher selten... und eher körperlich."

Er setze sich in Bewegung. Langsame Schritte. Sirius folgte ihm und war unendlich erleichtert als kein Widerspruch von seinem Gegenüber folgte.

„Hattet ihr was miteinander?"

Remus schnaubte belustigt. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er in der aufgesetzten Streber-Stimme mit der er James und Sirius schon so viele Male in einen Lachkrampf getrieben hatte. „Peter war ihr doch gnadenlos verfallen!"

Sirius grinste. „Also hattet ihr was?"

„Sex hinter den Quidditch-Tribünen… ein paar Mal kurz vor den Prüfungen im sechsten."

Sirius zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Guck nicht so!", sagte Remus in pragmatischem Ton, „als ob du sowas noch nie gemacht hättest."

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Sirius leise, „mir… war nur nicht bewusst, dass du so…", er sah unsicher in Remus' Richtung, „auch mit den One-Night-Stands jeden Freitag… es passt gar nicht zu dir…"

Er verstummte. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her.

„Es ist der Mond!", sagte Remus schließlich. Es schien ihn Überwindung gekostet zu haben, nach seinen blassen Wangen und den ausweichend fahrigen Handbewegungen zu schließen. „Einige standen auf meine „mysteriöse Aura". Und das hab ich ausgenutzt… in Hogwarts, an Tagen an denen ich an nichts anderes denken konnte als an Sex, wegen des Mondes."

„Das hat mit dem Mond nichts zu tun, Remus. Das nennt sich Pubertät!"

„Nein!"

Remus war stehengeblieben und hatte Sirius mit einer Hand an seinem Arm ebenfalls zum Anhalten gebracht.

„Ich kann es spüren", sagte Remus eindringlich, „wie es schwankt mit dem Zyklus. Und dass es stärker ist in den Monaten, in denen der Mond stärker sein wird. Dass ich dann die Kontrolle verliere und dumme Sachen mache, die ich sonst niemals…"

Er brach ab und Sirius schaffte es nicht seinem verzweifelten Ausdruck mehr als ein paar Sekunden standzuhalten. Sein Blick wanderte ungelenk an Remus' Gesicht und an seiner Brust hinab, bis er schließlich an der Hand, die sich immer noch in den Stoff über Sirius' Armbeuge krallte hängen blieb.

„Und", er versuchte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals anzusprechen, „wie stark wird der Mond diesen Monat sein?"

Remus atmete schwer. Einmal, Zweimal, Dreimal. „Es wird ein Blutmond!"

Sirius schluckte. Fuck! Seit acht Jahren kannte er Remus. Nur drei Mal, war es in der Zeit zu einem Blutmond gekommen. Die beiden ersten Male, als Krone, Wurmschwanz und Tatze ihm noch nicht hatten beistehen können, war Remus danach fast an seinen Verletzungen gestorben.

„Wann?", fragte Sirius mit einem mal drängend.

„Dienstag!"

„Ich werde da sein!" Sirius hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er die Arme gehoben hatte um seine Hände beidseitig an Remus' Kopf zu legen.

„Aber du hast dienstags Feldeinsatz-Training?"

„Egal! Ich werde da sein!"

Remus sah ihn durchdringend an. Sein Mund lächelte nicht, aber Sirius konnte das Wohlwollen in seinen Augen sehen. Die Dankbarkeit! Und in diesem Moment wurde Sirius bewusst, warum Remus so schwankte zwischen Zurückweisung und Annährung. Weil sie nur eine Chance hatten. Und wenn sie die versauten, hätten sie danach beide einen Freund fürs Leben weniger. Und Remus brauchte Freunde dringender als alles andere. Irgendwo in der Nähe begann eine Turmuhr zu schlagen.

„Wünsch dir was, Moony!", sagte Sirius ohne den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu brechen.

Remus blinzelte irritiert. Dann schloss er die Augen, während die dumpfen Schläge in der Nacht verklangen. Nach dem zwölften Schlag der Glocke, ließ Sirius die Hände von Remus Gesicht auf dessen Schultern sinken und Remus öffnete mit leicht enttäuschtem Blick wieder die Augen und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Happy Birthday, Moony!", sagte Sirius leise.

Remus erstarrte für eine Sekunde, dann brach er in ein leises Lachen aus. „Das hatte ich komplett vergessen!"


	13. Kapitel 11

_A.N.: Hallo liebe Leserschaft! Auf diesem Wege vielen Dank an alle die bis hierhin durchgahalten haben und vor allem ein meine/n zweite/n Reviewer/in für seine/ihre lieben Worte. Ich versuche Fremdschämmomente auch in Zukunft so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden, um dich nicht zu enttäuschen ;-)._

_Diese Geschichte nähert sich mit großen Schritten dem Ende. Heute gibt es schon mal das vorletzte Kapitel, nächste Woche wird dann das letzte und ein Epilog folgen. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir bis mindestens dann gewogen und habt viel Freude an dem "großen Finale". Es würde mich natürlich freuen, dann noch ein paar abschließende Gedanken von dem einen oder der anderen zu hören. _

_Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
eurer Half-Time-Writer  
_

KAPITEL 11: Geburtstagsüberfall

Das war gut, dachte Sirius. Sie schienen eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen zu haben. Sie liefen weiter durch die Nacht. Redeten. Über alles und nichts. Die Arbeit, den Orden und alte Zeiten. Sogar die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen schien sich etwas gelegt zu haben. Und es war endlich wieder wie früher. Aber eigentlich war es besser, dachte Sirius, denn Remus schien zum ersten Mal wirklich unbefangen zu reden, nicht jedes Wort dreimal im Kopf zu drehen, bevor er es aussprach. Und auch wenn er dadurch etwas von seiner „mysteriösen Aura" wie er es genannt hatte zu verlieren schien, gefiel Sirius diese neue Seite an ihm. Sie holte Remus aus dem Glanz des Vertrauensschüler-Heiligenscheins, den er für Sirius immer, schon lange vor dem fünften Schuljahr, besessen hatte.

„Ich hätte es wie du machen sollen", sagte er irgendwann mit halbunterdrückten Lachen, „bei meinem ersten Mal auf der Toilette im Club. Einfach disapparieren und den anderen stehen lassen."

Sirius grinste verhalten. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er auf seine Panik-Reaktion sonderlich stolz war. „Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er.

„Ihm den Kiefer gebrochen", sagte Remus in gleichgültigen Tonfall und Sirius blieb überrascht stehen. Remus merkte erst nach drei Schritten, dass Sirius nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Er grinste als er sich zu ihm umsah.

„Beim… Blowjob?", fragte Sirius langsam. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob das ironische gemeint war. Und als Remus als Antwort auf die Frage lachte, war er vor allem erleichtert.

„Wir hatten unterschiedliche Meinungen über die Top- und Bottom-Verteilung", sagte Remus immer noch grinsend, „Und er war aufgrund seiner baulichen Statur der Ansicht, dass er mich mit Muskelkraft überzeugen könnte."

Sirius verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Er hatte es nur zwei Mal erlebt, denn es geschah nur, wenn Remus sich wirklich bedroht fühlte und in Panik geriet. Aber der Anblick war beide Male nicht schön gewesen, denn zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass seine Gegner Remus immer auf Grund seiner schlanken Gestalt und seines blassen Teints unterschätzen, hatte Remus selbst so gut wie kein Schmerzempfinden mehr, wenn er erst mal in Rage geriet.

Sirius schloss langsam wieder zu ihm auf. „Wie…", er zögerte. Remus lächelte sanft als er seinen Blick suchte. „Wie…", setzte er noch einmal an, „entscheidet man das… wer… welchen Part übernimmt?", sagte Sirius noch einen Hauch leiser.

„Man wirft ne Münze!"

„Wirklich?!"

Remus grinste: „Nein du Idiot", sagte Remus und rollte mit den Augen nach oben, „man redet miteinander."

ooo

Irgendwann begannen Sirius' Lippen vor Kälte zu zittern. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch natürlich bemerkte Remus es. Er zögerte kurz und bot Sirius dann eine Hand an. Aber auch das fühlte sich gut an, weil Sirius wusste, dass es diesmal eine andere Art von Einladung war.

Sie traten durch die Tür und ließen sich beide, ohne es auch nur besprechen zu müssen, nebeneinander auf der Couch nieder und redeten weiter.

Über Sirius' Bruch des Rumtreiber-Dating-Pakts. („Gwyneth Baxter, Moony. Ich wusste, dass du auf sie stehst, weil du sie in der großen Halle so oft angestarrt hast. Aber ich hab mit ihr trotzdem hinter den Gewächshäusern rumgeknutscht. Es tut mir so leid!"). Über Remus' erstes Mal. („Wie bei Merlins Bart konntest du das vor uns geheim halten? Und wie hast du es geschafft mich um ein Jahr zu schlagen?") Und über Missverständnisse, die sie schon vor Jahren hätten aufklären sollen. („Ich stand nicht auf Gwyneth. Ich hab ihren Freund Tobias angestarrt, weil ich die Woche davor noch auf dem Klo im fünften Stock mit ihm rumgemacht habe.")

Es wurde überraschend schnell warm in dem kleinen Raum und so landeten erst ihre Stiefel und Sirius' warmer Umhang in einer Ecke und dann Remus' Oberhemd. Aber auch das war in Ordnung so. Und als Remus zum dritten Mal auf der Couch wegnickte, überlegte Sirius keine Sekunde, bevor er ihn mit einem Leviatus in das Bett beförderte und sich wie selbstverständlich neben ihn legte.

Für einen Moment betrachtete er Remus' sanfte Züge im warmen Licht einer Straßenlaterne, das durchs Fenster schien. Wie konnte sich die Wahrnehmung von jemanden, den man schon seit Ewigkeiten kannte, innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit so stark ändern? Behutsam zog Sirius die Decke über sie beide. Remus öffnete leicht die Augen als Sirius' Hand dabei seinen Hals streifte. Ihre müden Blicke trafen sich. Remus' Pupillen waren riesig und schimmerten leicht golden im Halbdunkel des Raumes.

„Bist du sicher, dass es nur der Blutmond war", flüsterte Sirius.

Remus' Blick sprang zwischen Sirius' Augen hin und her, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unnahbar.

„Denn…", Sirius zögerte, aber dies musste einfach der richtige Moment sein, „ich mag dich, Remus."

Sirius wartete, während Remus ohne zu blinzeln mit wie versteinertem Gesicht seinen Blick erwiderte. Und einfach nichts sagte. Kalter Schweiß trat auf Sirius' Stirn.

Irgendwann regte sich Remus, schob sich beiläufig in eine leicht bequemere Schlafposition und schloss gleichgültig die Augen. „Natürlich magst du mich", sagte er nüchtern und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, „wir sind seit acht Jahren befreundet."

Sirius' Kehle wurde trocken. Seine Stimme klang kratzig, als er sprach. „Das meinte ich nicht", murmelte er in das Kissen, „ich meinte…"

„Sirius!" Remus' Augen waren wieder geöffnet und schimmerten Sirius fast bedrohlich entgegen. „Das ist bescheuert!" Er sog tief die Luft ein, bevor er mit fester Stimme weitersprach. „Wir hatten ein paar gute Nächte, drei sehr geile, schöne Nächte… aber… dabei wird es bleiben, denn… alles andere wäre… unvernünftig."

Sirius schluckte. „A…aber…", stammelte er, „Warum?" Mehr brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Aber eigentlich war damit doch alles gesagt. Oder doch nicht? Etwas Wichtiges fehlte noch. „Ich mein das ernst, Remus", sagte Sirius in schnellen Worten, „es geht nicht um ein paar schnelle Fucks und nicht mehr… ich… will mit dir zusammen sein… das ganze Paket."

Remus schnaubte abfällig. „Ich aber nicht!", sagte er und in Sirius' Magen verkrampfte sich alles.

„Aber… warum?" Ein Flüstern nur, kaum zu hören über dem Rascheln des Bettzeugs und dem Quietschen des Gestells. Dennoch war Sirius sicher, dass Remus ihn gehört hatte und nun bewusst ignorierte. Der andere fixierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus grauen, schillernden Augen. So lange, bis Sirius ungelenk den Blick abwandte und langsam nickte. Remus schien das zu genügen, denn im nächsten Moment schloss er wieder die Lider und war wenig später in gleichmäßige, sanfte Atemzüge verfallen.

Noch lange beobachtete Sirius die friedliche Ruhe der schlanken Gestalt neben ihm, während seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf wirbelten. So war es also. Remus hatte es für sie beide entschieden und dabei würde es bleiben. Sollte er nicht eigentlich erleichtert sein, dass endlich klare Verhältnisse herrschten und damit das geistige Hin und Her der vergangenen Wochen ein Ende fand? Doch alles was er denken konnte, war, dass die drei Nächte, in denen er das Glück gehabt hatte, sie mit Remus verbringen zu dürfen, für sein restliches Leben reichen mussten und wie viel mehr er in diesen Nächten mit Remus angestellt hätte, wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte.

ooo

„Remus! REEEEMUS!"

Mit einem Schlag saß Sirius kerzengerade im Bett und hatte den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Eine Sekunde später wurde die nur angelehnte Schlafzimmertür aufgestoßen und hereinplatze…

„Lily?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

Die zierliche Hexe erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund. Drei Sekunden sagte keiner ein Wort, dann fing sich Lily anscheinend wieder.

„Remus hat mich erwähnt, wie nett."

Sirius runzelte irritiert die Stirn und wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber in diesem Moment erwachte Remus aus seinem viel zu festen Schlaf und zuckte, als er die unerwartete Person im Raum sah, so heftig zusammen, dass er fast aus dem Bett gefallen wäre.

„Lily?"

„Ich hätte nicht einfach… es tut mir leid, ich…"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung… wir…"

Sirius fiel es schwer dem Durcheinander der Stimmen und Gesten der beiden noch irgendwelche Informationen zu entnehmen. Irgendwann lief Lily rückwärts aus dem Raum und Remus setzte ihr nach. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und die aufgebrachte Stimme Lilys und Remus' beruhigender Bariton waren nur noch gedämpft zu hören.

Sirius sog langsam die Luft ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Als seine Finger über seine hohe, kahle Stirn fuhren bemerkte er die Abwesenheit der schwarzen Strähnen. Richtig, sein getarntes Gesicht. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen schon so daran gewöhnt, dass er es fast vergessen hatte. Das war knapp, dachte er. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herz wieder, von dem er bis eben gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schmerzhaft schnell es in seiner Brust schlug.

Er kletterte aus dem Bett und blieb für einen Moment unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Er trug nur Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt. Sein Umhang lag noch im Wohnzimmer und Remus' Kleidung würde ihm um einiges zu kurz sein.

Leise öffnete er die Tür. Lily und Remus saßen auf der Couch und sahen in seine Richtung, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Beachtet mich gar nicht, ich wollte nur…", murmelte Sirius und lief so unauffällig wie möglich um die Couch zu seinem Umhang. Lily lächelte, auch wenn man in ihren Augen noch die Aufruhe sah, mit der sie ins Schlafzimmer geplatzt war.

„Entschuldige bitte meinen Überfall", sagte sie freundlich. Sirius, der sich gerade in den diversen Arm-und Kopfausgängen seines Umhangs verheddert hatte, brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, dass sie mit ihm sprach.

„Oh", murmelte er und hatte endlich die richtige Öffnung für seinen Kopf gefunden, „das macht doch nichts!"

„Ja, beachte ihn gar nicht! Er ist niemand!", sagte Remus beschwingt, aber mit schlecht verstecktem Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Remus, sei nicht unhöflich", sagte Lily lächelnd und warf erst Remus und dann Sirius einen warmen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht mal deinen Namen!"

Sirius stutze. Sag irgendwas. Verdammt, dass sollte er können, das war so ziemlich die erste Lektion an der Akademie gewesen.

„Dick", kam Remus ihm mit versteinerte Mine zuvor. Lily sah zu Remus hinüber, was Sirius die Gelegenheit gab in dessen Richtung entrüstet die Augenbrauen zu heben.

„Und Dick, macht uns jetzt sicher gerne Frühstück, während Lily mir erzählt, warum sie hier ist, nicht wahr?" fügte er mit Nachdruck in Sirius' Richtung hinzu und ignorierte Lilys angesichts seiner harschen Worte irritiert gerunzelte Stirn.

Sirius hielt dem Starrkampf mit Remus zwei Sekunden stand und lief dann wie ein zurechtgewiesener Streuner in die Küche.

„Dick", schnaubte er genervt, als er die winzige Küche betrat und überlegte, ob er als Rache für diese Betitelung einfach mal sämtliches, feinsäuberlich gestapeltes Geschirr nach einem anderen System in die Schränke sortieren sollte. „Große Teller über den kleinen? Na, wie würde dir das gefallen, Moony?" Er unterbrach sein erbostes Gemurmel als er Lilys Stimme durch die nur angelehnte Tür hörte. Das war nicht wirklich Lauschen, schließlich hätte Lily ihre Neuigkeiten doch sowieso ihnen beiden erzählt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wer er war. Er machte einen Schritt zurück in Richtung des Wohnzimmers und schob die Tür noch einen Hauch weiter auf. Lily sprach mit aufgebrachter, schneller Stimme.

„… und ich hatte gestern schon den ganzen Abend das Gefühl, dass ihn irgendwas beschäftigt, aber er meinte immer es wär nichts und dann sind wir nach Hause, aber heute Morgen dann, ich war gerade dabei die Tassen vom Frühstück wegzuräumen, jedenfalls stand James plötzlich einfach vor mir und hat mir gesagt, dass er mich heiraten will und…"

„Er hat was?" Sirius stand mit einem mal wieder vor der Couch und starrte Lily an. James hatte Lily gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will? Ohne es vorher mit ihm, Sirius, zu besprechen? Und dann noch auf eine so dilettantische, primitive Art?

„Dick, das Frühstück!", zischte Remus doch Lily meinte in sanften Tonfall: „Schon okay, er kann bleiben!" Remus guckte etwas missmutig, sagte aber nichts als Sirius vor den beiden auf den Boden sank und auffordernd zu Lily schaute.

„Ich liebe ihn", sagte Lily in eine unbestimmte Richtung zwischen Remus und Sirius, „das tue ich wirklich, aber ich bin noch zu jung zum Heiraten."

„Dann sag ihm das", meinte Remus behutsam und nahm Lilys Hand in die seine.

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht... er würde so enttäuscht sein, was ist wenn er denkt, dass das mit uns zu nichts führt und mich deswegen verlässt."

„Er ist an Körbe von dir gewöhnt.", sagte Sirius nüchtern, „ein weiterer dient ihm vielleicht mal als Ansporn, sich beim nächsten Antrag ein bisschen Mühe zu geben."

Remus schaute drohend in seine Richtung, während Lily ein trockenes Glucksen irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen von sich gab.

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius etwas genervt an Remus gewandt, „Die beiden sind wie für einander geschaffen, dass hast du selbst immer gesagt." Remus wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, aber Sirius war von der ganzen Situation schon genervt genug. Wenn James das vorher mit ihm besprochen hätte, hätte Sirius ihm darauf hinweisen können, dass die Idee bescheuert war.

„Lily", sagte er ernst und rutschte etwas dichte zu ihr heran, auch um Remus' funkelndem Blick auszuweichen, „Es muss schon sehr viel zwischen Himmel und Erde passieren, damit James dich verlässt. Und sein verpatzter Heiratsantrag, kommt nicht mal annähernd in die Nähe eines solchen Ereignisses." Lily sah ihn aus ihren strahlend grünen, tränenfeuchten Augen an und ein verwirrtes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Du weißt, wie lange ihr gebraucht habt, um zueinander zu finden, dass es Jahre gedauert hat, bis du das erste Mal etwas in ihm gesehen hast, in das du dich verlieben könntest. Aber…" Lily lachte und wischte dabei gleichzeitig mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre feuchten Wangen. „Aber", setzte Sirius erneut an, „das macht eure Beziehung doch nur besser, wenn man es genau bedenkt." Er zögerte kurz und sprach dann etwas leiser weiter, „Denn… wie oft passiert es, dass man jemanden kennt, wirklich kennt, mit all seinen Fehlern und sich trotzdem in ihn verliebt und…" Sirius schluckte gegen einen plötzlichen Kloß in seinem Hals an. Als er weitersprach war seine Stimme noch ein wenig schwächer, „… und ich glaube, solche eine Beziehung ist die stabilste, die man haben kann."

Lily lächelte als Sirius die letzten Worte sagte und diesmal sah man es auch in ihren Augen. Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetze. Doch Remus kam ihr zuvor. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das die stabilste Beziehung ist, die man haben kann!", sagte er schroff. Lilys Kopf schwang erschrocken zu ihm herum, doch Remus' Blick ruhte allein auf Sirius als er mit Verbitterung in der Stimme weitersprach: „Denn Beziehungen sind nicht einfach perfekt. Man muss an ihnen arbeiten, man braucht Durchhaltevermögen, man braucht… Biss!"

„Biss?", fragte Sirius irritiert und starrte Remus entgeistert an. Lily schienen sie beide für einen Moment vergessen zu haben.

„Ja", sagte Remus laut, „James hat Biss! Er wusste, was er will und hat sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, als es nicht beim ersten Versuch geklappt hat. Und als es den ersten Streit gab, die erste handfeste Meinungsverschiedenheit. Und nicht jeder kann von sich behauptet, dass er jemals in einer Beziehung, dass er jemals in irgendeinem Bereich seines Lebens, so gehandelt hat!"

Mit einem Mal war Sirius auf den Füßen und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Remus saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und sah mit düsterer Miene zu ihm hoch. Wartete vielleicht auf eine Erwiderung, aber Sirius schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf. Langsam stand Remus auf und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Und wenn du wirklich wissen willst", sagte er leise, „warum es bei den drei Nächten bleiben wird", er zögerte und Sirius konnte aus der geringen Entfernung zwischen ihnen sehen, dass Tränen in seine Augen traten. „Es ist, weil du anders als James zu dieser Art von Menschen gehörst.", schloss Remus.

In Sirius' Kopf hämmerte es. Ein dumpfes Pochen, das von einem Schwindel begleitet wurde, der ihn zu übermannen drohte. Mit Mühe riss er den Blick von Remus los. Lily saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf der Couch und starrte sie beide an. Keiner sagte etwas. Dann drehte Sirius sich um und ging zur Tür.

Hinter ihm fiel Remus auf die Couch und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sofort rutschte Lily näher und umfing ihn mit ihren Armen, drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter und wischte ihm die stumm rinnenden Tränen von den Wangen. Sirius hielt den Anblick nicht aus und trat in den so unpassend sonnigen Tag. Er lief ziellos durch die Straßen, bis seine Füße sich taub anfühlten und noch immer fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage zu apparieren. Er überlegte kurz, ob er zum Hund werden sollte, Gefühle waren so viel einfacher zu ertragen als Hund, aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Schließlich war er für Remus zum Hund geworden. Also lief er weiter. Ignorierte, dass die Stadt irgendwann zu Ende war, ignorierte, dass die Sonne irgendwann unterging, bis er sich auf eine Steinmauer im Nirgendwo setze, dem Mond für eine unbestimmte Zeit wütende Blicke zuwarf und anschließend aufstand um nach Hause zu apparieren.


	14. Kapitel 12

_So liebe Leute,_

_Trommelwirbel und Vorhang für das letzte Kapitel und den Epilog. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine schöne Zeit mit meinen literarischen Auswürfen. Nach wie vor freue ich mich über Reviews oder PMs mit euren Gedanken und/oder konstruktiven Anmerkungen. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, _

_eurer Half-Time-Writer. _

* * *

Kapitel 12: Blutmond

Sirius klopfte und kurze Zeit später rief Nibulas zittrige Stimme ihn herein. Er öffnete die Tür und fand seinen Dozenten in einen großen Follianten vertieft. „Sie müssen mir schon ihren Namen und ihr Anliegen nennen, junger Mann, in meinem Alter fällt es mir zunehmend schwerer mir jeden Freitag die neuen Gesichter der Kadetten einzuprägen.", sagte er desinteressiert und ohne von seiner Lektüren aufzusehen.

„Sirius Black", sagte Sirius verhalten, „und…"

Nun sah Nibula doch noch auf. Er wartete einen Moment mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Als Sirius nicht weitersprach, deute er mit einem langen Finger auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtischs. Sirius setzte sich wortlos und ohne seinen Dozenten anzusehen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch mal in der Akademie auftauchen.", sagte Nibula nach einer kurzen, unangenehmen Stille.

Sirius warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Professor. „Ich auch nicht, Sir!", murmelte er. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des anderen huschte.

„Nun denn", sagte Nibula langsam und musterte Sirius noch ein wenig durchdringender, „ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie am Freitag einen äußerst wichtigen und unaufschiebbaren Termin hatten und nur deshalb meinen Unterricht vorzeitig verlassen haben."

Sirius sah seinen Dozenten überrascht an. „Ähm…", murmelte er, „ja… so war es, Sir"

Nibulas Mundwinkel zogen sich in ein etwas breiteres und erschreckend selbstgefälliges Grinsen. „Und ich gehe weiter davon aus", sagte er mit nachdrücklicher Stimme, „dass sie in meinem Unterricht nie wieder solche überraschenden Termine haben werden."

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Sirius sofort.

Nibula nickte langsam. „Dann entschuldige ich selbstverständlich Ihre Abwesenheit am Freitag und überlege mir das Einreichen eines Exmatrikulationsantrags für Sie noch einmal, Mister Black!" Sirius ließ erleichtert die Luft aus.

„Dennoch", sagte Nibula und Sirius hielt erschrocken inne, „haben Sie durch Ihre Abwesenheit natürlich wichtigen Stoff verpasst, den sie nachholen müssen. Ich denke zwei Rollen Pergament zum Thema methamorphoser Verwandlungen von Gesicht und Körper sollten reichen um diese Defizite auszugleichen."

Sirius legte die Stirn in irritierte Falten. Hatte er gerade von Nibula Nachsitzen verpasst bekommen? Auf der Akademie für Auroren? Er musste der erste Kadett in der Geschichte dieser Institution sein, dem das passiert war. Wenn das McGonagall wüsste.

„Ähm… ich verstehe, Sir", sagte er und Nibula nickte.

Sirius stand auf und richtete sich zur Tür, doch Nibula hielt ihn zurück.

„Haben Sie sich mein Angebot überlegt, Mister Black?"

Richtig. Das Angebot ein Animagus zu werden. „Ich denke, Sir", sagte Sirius langsam, „dass sie ihre kostbare Zeit sinnvoller nutzen können."

„Zu schade", murmelte Nibula und es schwang wirkliches Bedauern in seiner Stimme mit, „ich hätte zu gern gewusst, was ihr inneres Tier ist. Vielleicht hätte mir das geholfen, die Beweggründe Ihres Handelns wenigstens ansatzweise nachvollziehen zu können."

Sirius zögerte. Nibula hatte ihm mit seinem Entgegenkommen heute den Arsch gerettet. Und etwas sagte ihm, dass er Sirius' Offenheit als Geste der Dankbarkeit erkennen würde.

„Es ist ein sehr großer, sehr haariger Hund, Sir."

Nibula stockte. Quer durch den Raum trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten, wie Sirius dies hätte wissen können. Sein Patronus zum Beispiel, auch wenn dies nicht immer eindeutig war. Aber etwas in Nibulas Blick sagte ihm, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Interessant", sagte Nibula leise, „ein Hund… sehr interessant… aber das erklärt…" Er brach ab und wandte sich geschäftig zum Regal, um eins seiner Bücher herauszuziehen. „Hunde sind verspielt, müssen Sie wissen", sagte er während er durch die Seiten blätterte, „es wird ihnen nachgesagt, dass sie zwar schnell begeisterungsfähig sind, sich jedoch auch schnell langweilen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit deshalb nicht lange auf eine Sache fokussieren können." Sirius schluckte. Biss, hatte Remus es genannt. Anscheinend hatte Sirius wirklich kein Durchhaltevermögen.

„Auf der anderen Seite", sagte Nibula und schien endlich die Seite gefunden zu haben, die er suchte. Er kam mit überraschend flinken Schritten auf ihn zu und hielt ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch hin. Sirius sah auf den Satz, auf den Nibula deutete.

„_Es ist schwer ein Wesen zu finden, welches so treu jemand anderem ergeben sein kann, wie der Hund. Dies geht sodann bis zu einem Maße, dass der Hund selbst stärker unter einem Bruch seiner Treue leiden würde, als es der Betrogene je könnte." _

Sirius schluckte. „Ähm…, Sir", sagte er und sah von dem Buch in seiner Hand auf, „kann ich mir das ausleihen."

Nibula lächelte erstaunt und nickte dann wohlwollend.

„Danke, Sir!" Sirius schlug das Buch zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Mit der Türklinge schon in der Hand, wandte er sich noch einmal an Nibula. „Sir, ich kann heute Abend leider nicht am Feld-Einsatz-Training teilnehmen."

Nibula zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte dann. „Wenden Sie sich damit doch einfach ein Professor Moody, mein Junge. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch ihm ein Thema für zwei Rollen Pergament einfällt."

Sirius nickte und verließ den Raum. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, klemmte er das Buch unter den Arm und rannte los.

ooo

Er klopfte. Wartete. Nichts geschah. Er klopfte zum zweiten Mal. Wieder nichts. Nach dem dritten Mal zog er den Zauberstab. Er kannte alle Zauber, die Remus gegen Eindringlinge verwenden würde und so konnte er sie auch mühelos aufheben. Als er eintrat saß Remus auf der Couch und streichelte geistesabwesend eine winzige Eule mit grauer Brust und hellbrauen Flügeln.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommen würdest.", sagte er leise ohne aufzusehen.

Sirius legte das Buch auf den kleinen Couchtisch ab und setzte sich dann neben Remus auf das Sofa. Der Vogel fiepte einmal skeptisch in Sirius' Richtung und legte dann seinen Kopf nahezu genießerisch wieder an Remus' Finger.

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick, he?", fragte Sirius und nickte in Richtung des Käuzchens in Remus' Schoß, „Und wie war deine Nicht-Party sonst?"

„Ruhig", sagte Remus nach ein paar Sekunden Stille, „James meinte, das gemeinsame Geschenk wäre auf deinem Mist gewachsen"

„Er hat mich an dich erinnert, Moony", sagte Sirius defensiv, „also hab ich ihn gekauft."

Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Na die Farbe seiner Flügel", sagte Sirius ungeduldig und fuchtelte mit einer Hand ungelenk in die Richtung des Vogels, „seine gelben Augen… und… und… der lange Schwanz, auch wenn ich das damals noch nicht wusste", fügte er leise hinzu.

Remus schnaubte genervt. „Ich erinnere mich daran", sagte er angesäuert, „explizit gesagt zu haben, dass ich keine Tiere haben möchte."

„Ja", sagte Sirius ausweichend, „aber eine Eule, ich meine, wie sollen wir vier denn sonst in Kontakt bleiben… und überhaupt, du liebst doch Viecher, Moony. Du würdest einen Irrwicht in deiner Schreibtischschublade halten, wenn du nur eine gute Ausrede dafür hättest."

Remus schnaubte erneut, sagte aber nichts. Die Eule knabberte jetzt an einem Eulenkeks, den Remus ihr hinhielt.

„James sollte ihn eigentlich bis zu deinem Geburtstag noch etwas päppeln.", meinte Sirius nachdenklich, „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass er noch wächst."

Remus stand auf und trug den kleinen Vogel zu einem hübschen Käfig, den James gekauft hatte. „Der Name Sperlingskauz hat dich nicht skeptisch gemacht?", fragte Remus mit spöttischen Unterton.

„Ähm…", mache Sirius. Und es wurde wieder still im Raum. Sirius knete nervös seine Finger. So steif hatte er sich das Treffen mit Remus nicht vorgestellt.

„Ähm…", machte er noch einmal und stand auf um nicht mehr so ungelenk zu Remus aufschauen zu müssen, „Moony… hör zu. Ich…"

Sein Blick wanderte unstet durch den Raum. „Ich…", setze er noch einmal an, „weiß, dass das nicht optimal ist… mit uns."

Remus schnaubte wieder und drehte sich von Sirius weg um wieder die Eule zu streicheln.

„Aber", sagte Sirius, dem es augenblicklich leichter fiel seine Gedanken zu ordnen, jetzt, da Remus ihn nicht mehr direkt ansah. „Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und… egal was ich für dich empfinde, ich muss sie akzeptieren, aber… ich… werde trotzdem für dich da sein… wenn du mich brauchst.", schloss Sirius.

Remus drehte seinen Kopf und sah Sirius an, ohne dabei die Liebkosungen seiner Eule einzustellen.

„Denn ich bin dein Freund", sagte Sirius und schaffte es dieses Mal Remus anzusehen.

Remus zögerte und sah Sirius durchdringend an. „Blutmond, Sirius. Das wird kein Spaß heute Nacht."

Sirius nickte und trat einen Schritt näher an Remus heran. Die Eule riss warnend ihre gelben Augen auf. „Ich weiß", sagte Sirius, „aber es wird so viel leichter für dich, wenn ich dabei bin."

„Ich könnte dich ernsthaft verletzen…"

„Besser als wenn du dich lebensbedrohlich verletzt", sagte Sirius sofort.

„Vielleicht sollten James und Peter…"

„Sie sind mit Arbeit für den Orden beschäftigt, ich hab schon gefragt", meinte Sirius und trat so dicht an Remus heran, dass er ihm eine Hand an seinen Oberarm legen konnte. Die Eule hüpfte sofort auf Remus' Schulter und brachte ihren Schnabel damit in Hackweite von Sirius' Fingern. Remus schien es nicht mal zu bemerken.

„Sirius…", sagte Remus leise.

„Was denn noch, Remus?"

„Danke!"

ooo

Remus verabschiedete sich von seinem neuen Haustier, in dem er seine Stirn in das Gefieder des kleinen Kauzes drückte und ihm noch drei Eulenkekse zwischen die Käfigstäbe klemmte. Er ignorierte Sirius' Kommentar, dass der Piepmatz in weniger als fünf Jahren glücklich, aber überfettet an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde und griff nach Sirius' Hand. Er apparierte sie direkt in den Tunnel, der zur heulenden Hütte führte.

„Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt sie diesen Monat zu benutzen", sagte er, während sie begannen nebeneinander durch den Tunnel zu laufen. Sie schwiegen für den Rest des Weges. Sirius konnte spüren, dass Remus nervös war. Nervöser als an üblichen Vollmonden.

In der oberen Etage der heulenden Hütte angekommen stellte sich eine Routine ein, die sie schon fast vergessen hatten in den vergangenen Monaten. Remus wandte sich zum Fenster und begann sich auszuziehen, während Sirius nach und nach seine Kleidungsstücke in Empfang nahm. Dies war immer so gewesen und so schien Remus sich auch heute nicht angesichts seiner Blöße zu genieren und Sirius auch heute bei den letzten Kleidungsstücken nicht mehr das Bedürfnis zu haben Remus anzusehen.

Danach legte Remus sich auf das Bett und Sirius setzte sich auf den Läufer davor. „Ich habe überlegt sie Ilex zu nennen.", sagte Remus nach einer Weile. Remus sprach gerne über Banalitäten vor den Verwandlungen. Und in der Regel waren Sirius pampigste Antworten ihm die beste Ablenkung von dem was kommen sollte.

„Was bei Merlins lockigen Arschhaaren ist ein Ilex?"

Remus lächelte schwach. „Das ist eine Pflanze."

Sirius schnaubte. „Wenn du den kleinen Kerl schonnach einer Pflanze benennen willst, dann doch lieber was cooles… vielleicht Radieschen oder Tulpenzwiebel."

Remus' Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. „Sie ist ein Weibchen, Sirius!"

„Wirklich… verrückt… man sollte mich beim Shoppen wirklich nicht alleine lassen."

Es wurde allmählich dunkler im Raum. Sie warteten.

„Was ist, wenn ich ihr Futter mal nicht bezahlen kann?", fragte Remus nach Minuten der Stille leise.

„Wie viel kann die mit ihrer Größe schon fressen?"

Wieder Stille. Remus' Atem wurde immer unruhiger.

„Warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du schwul bist?", fragte Sirius in die Stille. Vielleicht nicht der richtige Moment, aber wahrscheinlich war alles, was Remus ablenken würde hilfreich. Doch Remus antwortet nicht. Und so blieb die Frage zum zweiten Mal unbeantwortet.

„Sirius", flüsterte Remus schwach, „ich will dein richtiges Gesicht sehen."

Sirius sah erstaunt zu Remus, der in Fötus-Position auf dem Bett lag und flehend in seine Richtung guckte.

„Ich… kann nicht", sagte Sirius vorsichtig, „ich weiß nicht, wie es mir beim letzten Mal gelungen ist."

Remus sah ihn einen Moment enttäuscht an und schloss dann die Augen. Der Anblick versetze Sirius einen Stich in der Brust. Er stand auf und verwandelte sich. Als Hund sprang er aufs Bett, denn als Hund musste es keinen körperlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen geben. Sofort griff Remus in sein Fell und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das schwarze, dichte Haar. Sirius genoss die Streicheleinheit wie zuvor das kleine Käuzchen Remus' sanfte Berührungen genossen hatte. Und auch Remus schien sich nun etwas aus seiner Verkrampfung lösen zu können.

„Lily weiß es… glaube ich… jetzt auf jeden Fall", sagte Remus irgendwann und der Hund legte den Kopf schief und stellte die Ohren auf. „Sie hatte sich mal in mich verguckt, im fünften Schuljahr."

Waaaaas? Der Hund jaulte vorwurfsvoll.

„Wenn du das James erzählst, werde ich dich eigenhändig kastrieren."

Der Hund verstummte mitten in einem besonders langen Heuler.

„Jedenfalls hat sie mich um ein Date in Hogsmeade gebeten, nach einem Vertrauensschülertreffen… und ich hab nein gesagt und… ein paar andere Dinge. Seit dem hat Lily immer mal wieder Sachen gesagt… als ob sie mich provozieren wollte, es endlich zuzugeben."

Verrückt! Der Hund legte seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten und ließ die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen.

„Ich finde viele attraktiv… Männer und auch Frauen…" ein freudloses Lachen entkam Remus' Kehle. „Und vor manchen Vollmonden könnte ich echt alles ficken, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

Pffff! Der Hund zog missmutig die Lefzen auseinander.

„Sorry", sagte Remus und kraulte den Hund hinter dem Ohr. „Dich hab ich nicht gemeint…"

Der Hund drehte den Kopf in Remus' Hand. Etwas weiter links! Etwas weiter… ja genau… ahhhhhh!

„Aber...", sagte Remus langsam, „…verliebt hab ich mich bisher nur in Männer... in einen Mann um genau zu sein."

Wirklich? Kenn ich ihn? Der Hund leckte sich einmal über die Nase und sah zu Remus. Warum redete Remus nicht weiter. Vielleicht vergessen. Der Hund stupste Remus mit der Schnauze in die Wange und sah ihn döller an. Remus ergriff mit beiden Händen den Kopf des Hundes und kraulte ihn wieder hinter den Ohren.

„Und deswegen konnte ich es dir nicht sagen", sagte Remus leise. „Weil das eine Geständnis nicht ohne das andere möglich gewesen wäre. Ohne dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe… immer geliebt habe… seit du dich das erste Mal für mich verwandelt hast. Und weil ich dachte, dass du meine Gefühle nie erwidern würdest."

Stärker! Stärker! Und weiter links und… Moment? Was? Der Hund hob den Kopf von den Pfoten. Remus lag auf dem Rücken und sah zu ihm hoch. Der Hund sah zu Remus. Seine Hinterläufe zitterten. Es war kalt in der Hütte. Und Remus hatte kein Fell. Ihm musste noch viel kalter sein. Der Hund drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle und legte sich dann auf den felllosen Freund. Remus begann unter seinem Gewicht zu strampeln. Um ihn zu beruhigen strich der Hund mit seiner Zunge über Remus' Gesicht. Remus stöhnte genervt und stieß seine Schnauze fort. Böser Hund? Enttäuscht legte der Hund seinen Kopf auf Remus' Brust. Und jetzt wehrte der sich nicht mehr. Und das war schön.

Der Hund döste weg. Er merkte nur noch, wie sein Schwanz bei jedem Wedeln gegen Remus' Beine stieß. Bis Remus plötzlich unter ihm erschauderte und der Hund aufschreckte.

„Es geht los."

Der Hund wich zurück. Er bellte, während Remus' Körper sich verkrampfte. Immer lauter. Immer lauter. Immer lauter.

ooo

Das erste, was Sirius spürte, als der Schlaf sich zurückzog war eine warme Hand auf seiner Haut. Und dann: Schmerz. Er zog sich über seine Arme, pulsierte auf seiner Brust und brannte auf seinen Beinen. Sirius stöhnte auf und sofort war Remus' Stimme da. Sie säuselte beschwichtigende Worte, während die Hände ihres Besitzers sanft seine Haut streiften.

Sirius öffnete die Augen und erschauderte, als er an seinem Körper hinabblickte. Mehrere Wunden klafften an seinen Extremitäten und auf seiner Brust. Frisches Blut sickerte aus einigen hervor, während sich an anderen schon schorfige Krusten gebildet hatten. Remus tauchte gerade ein Tuch in eine Schale mit Wasser, bevor er es sanft über eine Wunde an Sirius' Arm rieb. Sirius zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen.

„Halt still", sagte Remus und hielt Sirius' Arm noch etwas fester. Nach der Säuberung griff Remus zu einem anderen Tuch, das bereits in einer zweiten Schale lag und verteilte damit eine grünliche Paste auf der Wunde. Sirius spürte fast augenblicklich die angenehme Kühle der Tinktur und entspannte sich etwas.

„Es ist lange her, dass du _mich_ nach Vollmond versorgen musstest", murmelte Sirius. Remus nickte nur stumm und fuhr still damit fort die letzten von Sirius' Wunden zu behandeln. Sirius wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie in Remus' Wohnung waren. Wenn Remus Zeit genug gehabt hatte seine Kräfte soweit zu sammeln, dass er Sirius mit einem Leviatus in den Tunnel befördern und sie hierher apparieren konnte, musste er lange ausgeknockt gewesen sein.

„Wie spät…?"

„Gleich Mittag", murmelte Remus leise.

„Mittag?", fragte Sirius entsetzt und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch Remus' Hand hielt ihn ohne große Mühe auf dem Sofa. Auch ohne sie wäre Sirius allein durch die Schmerzen zurück in die Polster gesackt. „Dann Moony", meinte er matt, „musst du mir wohl helfen ein paar Aufsätze zu schreiben."

Remus guckte etwas irritiert, nickte dann aber. Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Die einzigen Geräusche im Raum waren Sirius scharfes Lufteinziehen, wenn Remus eine neue Wunde bearbeitete und das sanfte Scharren der Schüsseln auf dem Boden. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Allmählich kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

„Du warst großartig", sagte Remus leise, als ob er Sirius' Gedanken gelesen hätte. Remus' Blick hing irgendwo auf Höhe von Sirius' Ellenbogen. „Du hast mich davon abgehalten mich zu sehr selbst zu verletzen… und deswegen siehst du jetzt so aus… ich…"

„Hey", sagte Sirius sanft und griff nach einer von Remus' Händen um sie zu drücken. „Mach dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe, Moony, klar." Remus presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte dann. Immer noch schaffte er es nicht Sirius in die Augen zu sehen. Aber die Hand zog er auch nicht zurück.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Sirius leise und musterte jede Regung im Gesicht des anderen. Remus zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. „Gut", sagte er. Sirius glaubte ihm kein Wort, lächelte aber trotzdem.

„Und…", eine andere Erinnerung drängte sich in seinen Geist. Eine von vor der Verwandlung. „Hat der Einfluss vom Mond ein wenig…" Sirius suchte Remus' Blick, doch noch immer hielt Remus seinen Kopf gesenkt und sah ihn nicht an. „Ich meine…", versuchte Sirius es noch mal, „du hast mir direkt davor etwas erzählt." Jetzt sah Remus auf, suchte schüchtern seinen Blick ohne ihm lange standhalten zu können.

„Wenn du willst", sagte Sirius schnell, „können wir so tun, als ob du das niemals gesagt hast, als ob es nur der Mond war, der mit dir durchgegangen ist… aber Remus, wenn die kleinste Chance besteht, dass…"

Weiter kam er nicht. In diesem Moment beugte Remus sich nach vorne und erstickte Sirius' Worte mit seinen Lippen. Sirius stöhnt ungewollt auf, da Remus' ungestüme Annäherung die Wunden auf seiner Brust zum Schmerzen brachte. Doch als Remus sich erschrocken wieder zurückziehen wollte, hielt Sirius seinen Kopf fest und vertiefte den Kuss. Remus' Lippen schmeckten nach dem Versprechen auf etwas Wunderbares. Nach Abenden vor dem Kamin, die sie engumschlungen auf der Couch verbringen würden, nach French-Toast mit Bananen und Schokosauce, nach Gassie-Gehen und Apportieren im Park und nach Sex, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Als sich ihre Lippen trennten, vergrub Remus das Gesicht in Sirius' Schulter. „Es ist mir egal, dass du mir das Herz brechen wirst", murmelte er in die Haut neben Sirius' Schlüsselbein und klammerte sich schmerzhaft an Sirius' Oberkörper. „Es ist mir egal!"

„Ich werd dir nicht das Herz brechen", sagte Sirius etwas verdutzt und zog Remus' Gesicht in sein Blickfeld. Es standen Tränen in seinen Augen. „Hey", sagte Sirius noch einmal nachdrücklicher: „Ich werd dir nicht das Herz brechen!"

Remus kaute für einen Moment unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dann nickte er. Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich in ein breites Grinsen, während Remus bereits wieder Küsse entlang seines Hales platzierte und mit den Fingern durch sein langes Haar strich.

Sirius stutze und griff selbst nach ein paar schwarzen Strähnen und zog sie in sein Blickfeld.

„Moony?", fragte er erstaunt, „seh' ich wieder, wie ich aus?"

Remus' Gesicht tauchte in seinem Sichtfeld auf. „Bis auf die letzte hochwohlgeborene Haarschuppe", sagte Remus grinsend.

„Aber wie…?"

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du warst so, als du dich zurückverwandelt hast.", sagte er unaufgeregt, „vielleicht ist es normal, wenn du nach dem Animaguszauber in deine eigene Identität zurückfindest."

Die Worte lösten ein fernes Klingeln in Sirius' Kopf aus. „in die eigene Identität zurückfinden…" Richtig! Dieser Satz war für ein paar Wochen ein Running-Gag unter den Rumtreibern gewesen. Sie hatten die Rückverwandlung immer so genannt. Weil James diese Formulierung aus dem Buch, mit dem sie den Animaguszauber gelernt hatten, so witzig fand.

Sirius setzte sich so schnell auf, das Remus erschrocken zurückzuckte. Er hätte es die ganze Zeit gekonnt, dachte er. Er hätte die ganze Zeit schon zu seinem eigenen Selbst finden können. Weil er die Grundlage dafür schon vor Jahren gelernt hatte. Für Remus.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus vorsichtig. Sirius bemerkte seinen besorgten Blick. „Nichts", sagte er leise, „und jetzt komm her und küss mich!"


	15. Epilog

Epilog:

Ilex schwirrte in unregelmäßigen Achten durch den Raum und machte Lily damit fast wahnsinnig.

„Aber wieso war er noch nicht hier?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Aber Dumbledore hat klare Anweisungen gegeben, dass wir erst eingreifen, wenn Remus sich drei Tage nach dem Termin immer noch nicht gemeldet hat.", sagte James.

Auch das zerrte an Lilys Nerven. Denn auch wenn James sein Bestes gab sie mit rationalen Argumenten zu überzeugen, dass alles gut gehen würde, hätte Remus eigentlich schon vor zwei Tagen von seiner Mission bei den Werwölfen zurück sein sollen. Es war abgemacht, dass er bei ihr und James Bericht erstatten würde, weil dies unauffälliger und einfacher als ein Besuch in Hogwarts war. Dies hatte jedoch den unangenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass Sirius seit zwei Tagen alle paar Stunden bei ihnen hereingeplatzt kam um zu fragen, ob Remus schon aufgetaucht sei.

„Aber drei Tage… ich meine", Sirius knete nervös seine Hände, „was kann alles in drei Tagen…"

„Ich weiß", sagte James und verstärkte den Druck auf Sirius' Schulter, „aber Remus ist taff. Viel taffer als man es ihm ansieht."

Lily konnte es nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum Sirius so ein Theater machte. Remus war schließlich schon öfter auf solchen Missionen gewesen. Trotzdem lief sie um das Sofa herum und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Sirius, um ihm ebenfalls eine Hand an die Schulter zu legen. Ilex stellte die Flügel bei seiner nächsten Kurve etwas zu steil auf und segelte dadurch so dicht an ihrem Kopf vorbei, dass es fast wie eine Drohung wirkte.

„Warum genau hast du sie mitgebracht", fragte sie mit leichtem Missmut in der Stimme.

„Ich darf sie nicht rauslassen, weil sie sonst Remus' Cover gefährden würde", sagte Sirius beiläufig, „und in meiner Wohnung hat sie kaum Platz zum Fliegen."

Ilex schwirrte bei ihrer nächsten Acht schon wieder so dicht an Lily vorbei, dass es ihr zunehmend schwerer viel, dass Verhalten als Ungeschick des Vogels abzustempeln.

„Aber ihr gebt mir doch Bescheid, sobald er hier ist", sagte Sirius mit einem nervösen Zittern in der Stimme, „Sofort. Egal, ob es drei Uhr morgens oder sonst wann ist, oder?"

James nickte bereits überschwänglich, doch Lily hatte eine bessere Idee.

„Sirius", sagte sie sanft. „Bleib doch einfach hier!"

Hinter Sirius' Rücken zog James irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Lily verstand seine Verwirrung, schließlich hatte sie sich in der Vergangenheit nicht selten beschwert, wenn James so viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbrachte, dass sie kaum eine ruhige Minute zu zweit hatten. Aber das hier war wichtiger.

„Morgen ist Samstag und das Bett im Gästezimmer ist eh gerade frisch bezogen", sagte Lily und sah Sirius lächelnd an, „und es ist bestimmt besser, wenn du jetzt nicht alleine bist." Sie legte einen Arm um Sirius' Schulter und wieder segelte der kleine grau-braune Federball nur Zentimeter neben ihrem Kopf durchs Zimmer. Hoffentlich würde sie diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Nach einem unsicheren Blick zur Decke nickte Sirius.

Nach dem üblichen Gewusel bei der Suche nach einem Handtuch, der Zahnbürste, die sie noch von Sirius' letzten Besuch irgendwo haben mussten und dem Aufschwatzen eines beruhigenden Kamillentees, in den Lily ein paar Tropfen Schlaftrank mischte, als Sirius nicht hinsah, ließ er sich dann endlich ins Gästezimmer komplimentieren. Lily atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss und sie sich erschöpft neben James auf die Couch fallen lassen konnte. Ilex hatte sich erfreulicherweise unaufgefordert und flügelraschelnd in Sirius' Zimmer getrollt.

„Ich hoffe er kann etwas schlafen", sagte Lily nachdenklich. James nickte matt, sagte aber nichts. Stille brach über sie ein, nur unterbrochen vom sanften Knistern des Kamins, während sie beide ihren eigenen besorgten Gedanken nachhingen. Irgendwann zog James sie liebevoll an seine Brust und bereitwillig kuschelte sie sich an ihn, doch sonst geschah nichts, als dass sie still nebeneinander die Zeit auf der großen Uhr über dem Kamin verstreichen sahen.

Irgendwann musste Lily eingenickt sein. Sie erwachte als James sanft ihre Hand streichelte.

„Lily", flüsterte er und sie schreckte aus ihrer merkwürdigen, verdrehten Liegeposition auf dem Sofa hoch. Es war dunkel im Raum. Nur noch kläglich glühende Reste des Feuers im Kamin beleuchteten schemenhaft die Möbel und…

„Remus!"

Lily stürzte zu der schlanken Gestalt, die in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber saß und drückte sie an sich. Remus erwiderte ihre Umarmung liebevoll, schaffte es aber nicht mit seinem Lächeln die Erschöpfung, die sich deutlich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, zu überspielen.

„Was ist passiert? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht? Geht's dir gut?"

Remus nickte als Antwort auf die letzte Frage, doch bevor er zu weiteren Erklärungen ansetzten konnte sagte James: „Lass ihn besser in Ruhe, Lily. Er ist eben, als er mir alles erzählen musste, schon mehrfach fast weggenickt." James deutete auf eine Rolle Pergament, die über und über mit sehr krakligen Mitschriften von Remus' Schilderungen beschrieben war. „Das sind wichtige Informationen, aber", fügte er noch hinzu, während sein Blick über seine Notizen glitt, „zum Glück nichts, was nicht bis zu dem Treffen morgen Nachmittag warten kann."

Wie als Zustimmung, stand Remus auf und zog seinen Umhang glatt. „Ich sollte auch besser gehen."

„Nicht doch Remus", meinte Lily sofort, der schon schauderte bei dem Gedanken, entweder jetzt noch Sirius zu wecken oder ihm morgen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Remus schon wieder fort war.

„Ja, Moony", sprang James ihr bei", du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du noch apparieren solltest."

Remus schüttelte flink den Kopf. „Nein, nein", wehrte er ab, „ich muss nach Hause, ich…"

Er brach ab, als mit einem lauten Schlag die Tür des Gästezimmers aufgestoßen wurde. Für einen Moment stand eine schlaftrunkene, halbnackte Gestalt in der Tür, dann lief Sirius mit drei großen Schritten durch den Raum und zog Remus so heftig in seine Arme, dass man glaubte, seine Rippen knacken zu hören.

„Du bist zurück!", sagte er mit vor Erleichterung halb erstickte Stimme.

Das Geräusch was als Antwort irgendwo aus Sirius' Umarmung hervordrang hätte ein „ja" oder auch nur ein Japsen nach Luft sein können.

„Lass ihn atmen, Tatze", sagte James halb lachend und befreite Remus sachte aus Sirius' Klammergriff. Remus stand danach benommen und schwer atmend im Raum und wirkte noch verschreckter und erschöpfter als vor dem Überfall.

„Siehst du, Sirius ist auch hier, mit deiner Eule", sagte Lily behutsam zu Remus, dessen gelb-schimmernden Augen nach wie vor an Sirius hingen, „und die Couch ist sehr bequem. Also bleib doch einfach bis morgen und wir vier gehen dann nach einem späten Frühstück zusammen zum Ordenstreffen."

Remus zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, bevor er nickte. Ein Glück, dachte Lily, als sie gähnend eine Decke und ein Kissen für Remus auf die Couch warf. Remus ging es gut, Sirius konnte beruhigt sein und Morgen beim Frühstück hätten sie noch genug Zeit alles weitere zu besprechen.

ooo

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf schreckte brauchte sie eine Weile, um zu erkennen, was sie geweckt hatte. Der Morgen, wenn auch schon weit fortgeschritten, war ruhig und friedlich. Alle Bewohner und Gäste des Hauses, schienen aufgrund der emotionalen Anspannung der letzten beiden Tage noch fest zu schlafen. Doch…

Tock, tock, tock!

Lily runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Ein leiser aber durchdringender Ton schallte dreimal durch das Haus, wie das Geräusch von einem schweren Glas, welches auf Holz abgestellt wurde, und war verschwunden, bevor Lily es orten konnte.

Tock, tock, tock!

Dieses Mal, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass es aus der unteren Etage gekommen war. James murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, als sie leise aus dem Bett stieg und ihren Morgenmantel überstreifte. Ihre sanften Schritte hinterließen kein Geräusch, als sie die Treppe hinunter schlich und in die Diele kam.

Tock, tock, tock!

Lily blieb überrascht stehen. Die kleine Eule drehte lautlos den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sah vom Fußboden mit riesigen, gelben Augen zu ihr hoch. Lily hob vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen. Ilex fiepte einmal leise in ihre Richtung und drehte dann den Kopf zurück um erneut gegen die Tür des Gästezimmers zu klopfen.

Tock, tock, tock!

„Was bist du doch, für ein nerviger Piepmatz", murmelte Lily leise, „du passt viel besser zu Sirius als zu deinem Herrch…" sie verstummte als sie bemerkte, dass die Couch leer war.

„Hat Remus dich etwa hier vergessen?", fragte sie und hatte mit einem mal Mitleid mit dem kleinen Federknäul.

Tock, tock, tock machte der Vogel und sah dann auffordernd zu ihr hoch.

„Ja, schon gut!", sagte Lily genervt. Sie trat vor und öffnete leise die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Sie erstarrte als in ihrem Gehirn, das Bild, was sich ihr bot, angekommen war.

Sie sah kaum, dass Ilex glücklich ins Zimmer hopste und sich auf die Stange am Kopfende des Bettes setze. Auch dass James die Treppe herunter kam, bemerkte sie erst, als er schon direkt neben ihr stand.

„Lily, weißt du wo… WOAHW!" James starrte mit halb geöffnetem Mund auf die schlafenden und engumschlingenden Gestalten seiner beiden Freunde. Sirius' Kopf ruhte auf Remus' nackter Brust, während seine Haare, in denen Remus eine seiner Hände vergraben hatte, wie ein Fächer um sein Gesicht fielen.

„Das…", sagte James stockend, „…erklärt zumindest, warum Sirius sich gestern wie ein debiler Wahnsinniger verhalten hat."

Lily nickte langsam. „Wir sollten wieder hochgehen, meinst du nicht?", flüsterte sie in Richtung James, „Remus die Gelegenheit geben, auf die Couch zurückzukehren, wenn er es möchte. Sie sollten selbst entscheiden können, wann sie bereit sind, es uns zu sagen, oder?"

„Jaaaa", sagte James gedehnt, „das sollten wir _wirklich_ tun."

Eine Sekunde dachte Lily, dass James auf sie hören würde. Doch dann, von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, breitete sich ein Grinsen über sein gesamtes Gesicht aus, und sie wusste was passieren würde.

„SCHLAFT IHR ETWA NOCH!", schrie James so laut, dass selbst Lily, die es noch geschafft hatte ihre Hände nach oben zu reißen und sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Remus und Sirius saßen mit einem Schlag kerzengrade im Bett, während Ilex, die gerade ihren Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt hatte, wütende Schreie von sich gab.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs", sagte James mit zuckersüßer Stimme und feixte. „Wie war die Nacht?"

Lily rollte mit den Augen und beschloss spontan, doch erst mal eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Sollten die Idioten das unter sich ausmachen.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du nackt bist, Tatze", hörte sie James spöttische Stimme, während sie gerade das Teesieb befüllte, „Hattet ihr etwa SEX? Bei uns im Haus? Habt ihr denn gar keinen Anstand?!"

Als sie zurück ins Zimmer kam um Remus eine Tasse Tee zu reichen und sich mit ihrer eigenen Tasse in den Händen neben ihn auf die Bettkante zu setzen, sah sie gerade noch, wie Sirius James die Treppe hinauf jagte. Nackt, denn wie es schien hatte James ihm gerade seine Unterhose geklaut.

„Also, du und Sirius, he?", sagte Lily. Remus lächelte verlegen.

Sirius kam zurück ins Zimmer. Sie hatten gerade genug Zeit, seinen schlanken, blassen Körper, der nur mit einer blau-weiß gestreiften Boxer-Brief bekleidet war (einer von James, wie Lily mit einem Augenrollen feststellte), zu bewundern, bevor James mit lauten Schreien in den Raum gestürzt kam.

„Gibt die sofort zurück, du Hund", schrie er und zerrte Sirius an der Unterhose in den Flur.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Lily nach kurzem Zögern. Remus hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment trat James in ihrer beider Blickfeld, nackt und nur mit Sirius' Lederjacke bekleidet, die gerade kurz genug war, dass man bei jedem zweiten Schritt ein wenig zu viel sah.

„Und du?", fragte Remus grinsend. Lily stöhnte leise und vergrub ihre Nase in ihrer Teetasse, während Sirius sich auf James warf und die beiden mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden landeten und damit aus Lilys und Remus' Sichtfeld verschwanden.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mich noch nicht bereit zum Heiraten fühlen", sagte Lily beiläufig, „und dass er mich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal fragen soll."

„Und?", fragte Remus und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Er hat demonstrativ für drei Sekunden auf die Uhr geguckt und mich dann noch mal gefragt", sagte Lily und Remus prustete in seine Tasse.

„Also alles gut bei euch?"

„Ja", sagte Lily lächelnd, „und wenn wir mal heiraten, erfährst du es als erster."

„Mooooooooooony!"

„Lass deinen Liebhaber daraus!"

„Aber vorher", sagte Remus grinsend, „werden wir noch viel Freude mit den beiden haben."


End file.
